Every Captive Soul
by SLovingLecter
Summary: After saving Edward from the Volturi, Bella begins dreaming about her meeting with Aro. Having decided she can't forgive and forget, she begins her own Journey back to Volterra and back to the man who haunts her sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and it's characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

"_Isabella..."_

_It was dark, so very dark. There was something cold, a touch perhaps, very lightly across my jaw. Red eyes, the purest crimson tinted by a milky hue. Cold breath across my face as a deep melodic voice whispered my name, extending the syllables in a soft accent._

_My hand was enclosed in ice. No, not ice; a hand, a very cold hand, one which seemed to be trying to offer comfort in apology for its imprisonment. A sleek black head was bowed over my trapped hand; I could feel chilled fingers lightly caressing my wrist. My pulse point._

_White eyelids flickered and opened as crimson eyes again held mine, before suddenly they lunged, white teeth flashed before me, I squeezed my eyes shut in terror._

I jumped awake, my eyes frantically searching the darkness of my room, lit only by the moonlight filtering through my window. The pounding of my heartbeat was loud, even to my own ears as I gulped down large amounts of air. I felt the touch of icy fingers against my own and I jumped again, the dream returning to me as I looked up; expecting to see crimson eyes and raven black hair. I blinked as instead my eyes met Edward's golden brown.

"You're here." It was more a statement than a question; my eyes searched his face as the familiar feeling of his betrayal still sent a painful throb through my chest.

"You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

I let out a disbelieving breath, almost a scoff as I averted my eyes from him, my chest still aching even though he was sat right beside me.

"Bella, the only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you. I needed you to have a chance at a normal, happy life."

I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth as I looked at him, my heart twisting painfully as I remembered. "It was so easy for you to leave."

I watched as he shook his head, a frown marring his perfect face. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a hundred years. I swear, I'll never fail you again. I'm so sorry."

He reached out and rested his hand upon my jaw, the cold of his fingertips reminding me of my dream, of the phantom fingers gliding across my jaw, of my name being whispered almost lovingly. Before I could dwell on my thoughts Edward's quick whisper alerted me just before I heard a creak and Charlie opened my bedroom door, his form lit from behind by the yellow artificial light in the hall.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

My hands tangled in the blanket laid over me as I watched him sigh and lean against the door frame, the look on his face telling me he didn't believe me.

"Dad, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, last time you said that you took off, I didn't see you for three days."

"I'm really sorry Dad."

"Bella. Do not ever do that to me again, ever. And you're grounded for the rest of your life."

"Ok." I agreed, knowing this was Charlie's way of playing parent and showing he had been worried, that he cared.

As he closed the door Edward appeared again, and suddenly the bitter taste of resentment was back in my mouth as I tried to swallow it down and ignore the burning in my chest. It amazed me that just looking at his face made me angry, made me want to make him feel the pain I had felt when he left me.

"I'm not technically breaking any of his rules. He did say I couldn't take a step inside the door, I came in through the window."

I watched as he knelt down beside my bed, his eyes full of apology and remorse.

"He's not going to forgive me easily."

"I know."

"Can you?"

I remained silent, not being able to answer him over the lump in my throat and the voice screaming inside my head that he'd left me, that I'd risked my life just to see an image of him for months, that nothing would have changed had he not thought me dead.

"I hope you can, 'cause I honestly don't know how I'm going to live without you."

As he spoke rather than melt into his gaze as I would have done previously, I merely sighed and rolled over, my eyes closing tightly as I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm tired."

I heard the rustle of his clothing as he stood, felt the bed dip as he sat beside me.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

I frowned and swallowed, my mouth was suddenly dry as I inched away from him.

"No, it doesn't matter. I've gotten used to sleeping without you here. You should go."

I was glad I had turned away and had my eyes shut, imagining the hurt look on his face almost broke me, seeing it would have thrown my anger out the window, I would have become lost within him as I had so often before. I had to be stronger.

"If that's what you want..." His voice sounded strained before I felt a rush of wind and knew he had left. I jumped from my bed and reached for the window, slamming it down and latching it closed. I returned to the protection of my warm bed and covers, squeezing my eyes shut as I forced tears back. I had saved him; I knew he was alive and safe. But I didn't know that I could forgive him, Laurent's words echoed in my head as I clutched my pillow.

'_After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here, unprotected?'_

I sobbed into the comfort of my bedding, my shoulders shaking as I vowed to myself that this would be the last time I cried for Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had tried talking to me about my 'disappearing act' and I just told him Alice needed my help with Edward, which seemed to placate and enrage him in the same breath. After ensuring him that no, we weren't back together and that yes, I was still fine, I managed to get out of the house.

I didn't know where I was going, I just got in my truck and drove, I had to get away from it all. Everywhere I looked there were memories, even the good ones before the Cullen's had left me were tainted by the bitter edge of resentment I felt towards them. I couldn't just let it all go when I knew, I knew that Alice had been watching me self destruct, and had done nothing to stop it.

She would have told Jasper, she would have told them all what she saw, and none of them even bothered to contact me to check I was ok. Not until they thought I was dead and that Edward would be a danger to himself. So much for Family.

The time flew by as I let the outside world fly past my truck windows, my head pounded from trying to sort through my thoughts and feelings, from trying to decipher which were the product of anger and hurt, and which were genuine.

I was avoiding asking myself one fatal question. Did I still want to be with Edward?

I was avoiding it because before I wouldn't have even needed to blink before immediately answering that yes, I would want Edward forever. Whereas now, I couldn't honestly answer. Each question just led to a new one.

Did I want Edward?

Why should I want him when he didn't want me enough to stay?

Why should I even care what they think of me, what he thinks of me?

Why couldn't I stop feeling like they were still gone, like I was still all alone?

What would the Volturi do when they discovered I wasn't a Vampire, that I'd never be one?

That thought made my slam my breaks down, the tires screeching as I forced the old truck to a stop, my eyes finally taking in my surroundings. The sun was setting behind the trees and I frowned, just how long had I been driving in circles?

I knew I had to decide, I frowned for a moment, thinking.

Alice was watching my decisions, of that I was certain. So as long as I didn't make any until the last moment, nothing could be predicted, they wouldn't know until it was too late to interfere. For that I would be grateful. I'd had enough.

He had left me, they all had. They had betrayed me. Left me as bait to those that had been antagonized by my presence. I never had been able to forgive easily, but this was no small disagreement. Like I had told Edward in Italy, I could let them go now, I could move on.

It was dark when I returned home, pulling my truck up outside the house and quickly making my way inside, the buzz from the television told me Charlie was happily watching a game, most probably nursing a beer or two.

"Bells?"

"It's me Dad, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, there's pizza in the fridge."

I rolled my eyes and walked straight past the kitchen and climbed the stairs to my room, I just wanted to lose myself to sleep and not have to think anymore. I felt tired, physically, emotionally. Sleep would be a welcome surrender to oblivion. I didn't even want to think about school on Monday, soon it would be over, I could think about leaving. But no, I had to quickly stop that train of thought before I made a decision and Alice became aware of it. No planning, everything must be decided at the last moment.

I entered my bedroom and quickly glanced over to my window, still latched closed. Something I hoped was sending a clear message. I was tired of it all, so very tired.

I changed and collapsed on my bed in a heap, only pulling a blanket over myself as I sighed and sunk further into my pillows; welcoming the dreams that engulfed me.

"_Isabella…."_

_Cold fingers, Crimson eyes, skin so pale, so white that Edward looked like he had a healthy glow in comparison._

_Edward…_

"_Bella. I don't want you."_

I threw back the covers and scowled as I rubbed my eyes, trying to brush the last cobwebs of sleep from my mind, I refused to analyze the reoccurring dreams I was having, the goal was to _stop_ thinking and to just act. At least whilst I was still around _them._

I had scoured myself roughly in the shower, hoping to wash away the resentment and pain; but as I heard a familiar car horn beep I realised it hadn't worked as I'd hoped. The lump in my throat returned as I looked out the window to see the familiar Silver Volvo with Edward at the wheel. I took my time inside, bidding Charlie farewell whilst grabbing some fruit to eat for breakfast.

As I closed the front door Edward stepped out of his car, smiling at me in welcome. I savored the look on his face in a moment of sadism as I walked instead over to my truck, opening the door and throwing my bag in.

"Bella? I came to take you to school." He was suddenly right beside me, and so I turned to face him.

"Yes, I can see that. I didn't ask you to, I'm capable of getting to school on my own. Thanks."

I got inside my truck and extended my arm to pull the door closed when a pale hand halted my progress.

"Bella, I thought... You came to stop me from being killed by the Volturi."

I looked straight ahead as I spoke. "Yes, I did. I couldn't let you believe I was dead. I need to be left alone Edward, you can't just reappear after everything that happened and expect me to fall at your feet. You left me, and I need some time to get over that properly."

With that I shut the door, his hand having long since receded. I tried to ignore the flash of the Volvo behind me as it followed me to school, like I still had my own personal guard even though I had asked to be left alone.

School was much as I had expected it to be. Tense, unbearable and awkward. The Cullen's had been glaring holes in the back of my head through lunch as I decided to sit with Angela, Mike, Jess and Eric instead; much to their surprise.

I felt like an outcast, like I didn't belong around these people anymore. In a room where Vampires were trying to blend in with humans, I felt like the freak. Ironic.

I had moved as far away from Edward during class as I could, taking a table to myself in most lessons, at the opposite end of the room. It was moments like these I was most grateful for his inability to read my thoughts.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Things seemed to continue in this manner till graduation. Alice had tried talking to me a couple of times; I'd been polite, but otherwise indifferent. Edward had just taken to looking at me with a pained expression each time I saw him in school.

Charlie had brightened up once he learnt of my separation from the Cullen's, he wholeheartedly approved of my decision, and for once I agreed with him. I knew they were safe, and whilst I loved them all I just couldn't quite forgive them for what had happened. The wound was still fresh and being around them felt like I was rubbing salt viciously into a bleeding cut.

As graduation loomed ever closer I leant on Charlie more than I thought possible. I didn't have Jake, I didn't have Edward; Charlie was all I had left here in this dreary town. He kept trying to bring up the subject of college with me, something I wasn't comfortable talking about with him, lest it influence the things Alice saw. In the back of my mind I knew what I was going to do, I just couldn't tell Charlie yet. I knew Edward was still watching me, probably outside my house every night. Before, that would have comforted me, now I felt… trapped. Trapped in my own home.

It was time to leave, once graduation was out of the way I could tell Charlie without fear of Alice's interference.

I sat with Mike, Angela, Jess and Eric during graduation, most of it passed by in a blur, before I was suddenly on stage seeing Charlie stood up and applauding out of the corner of my eye, making me burn in embarrassment. I avoided any polite conversation with the Cullen's and was quick to ask Charlie if we could just leave and get home. I was done with this part of my life, I didn't need to linger.

"Bells, can you come down for a minute?" Charlie's voice reached me as I sat in my room, flicking through a book I wasn't even paying much attention too. I followed his voice down to kitchen and sat, raising a curious eyebrow at the serious expression on his face.

"You know… how proud I am of you, don't you Bella?" He looked at the table as he said this, making us both feel uncomfortable.

"Dad, really you don't have to-" He quickly cut me off.

"No I do, you've gone through a lot this past year and come out of it the other side, which is why I think it's time to give you something. Now that you're all grown up."

I frowned at him as he looked up at me, smiling wryly.

"Every since you and your Mom left I've been saving Bells, saving for you. I know it's not much, but it's enough to get you away from here, from everything. Go and relax, just save some of it for college."

Charlie passed me a piece of paper with account details and a sum of money made out to 'Isabella Marie Swan' on it, and my heart froze. How did he know? Maybe Charlie and I had more in common than I'd thought.

"Oh my god. This is _perfect_ Dad, really. You have no idea how perfect it is; thank you so much."

I immediately stood to hug him, noting that he hugged me back strongly, not the usual tentative pat I received.

"I'm glad I can help, now you'd better get looking at brochures. "

I smiled at him and quickly made my way upstairs, my hands shaking as I looked at the sum of money printed on the paper. I was going back to Italy.

Time seemed to slow during my journey to Italy, 10 hours stretched to feel like I'd been on the plane for days. I was anxious; I didn't want to have the chance to change my mind. I had decided that I'd fly to Europe on holiday, not having a specific place pinpointed in my thoughts; so I knew that any visions Alice had wouldn't be enough to worry them. If anything they were probably relieved I was out of the way.

First I had flown to England, and then boarded a flight from London to Florence, finally happy that if my future was seen, it would take them too long to get to me to stop it.

I was acting on impulse, on what my heart was telling me to do. I had been offered a place within the Volturi and had turned it down to be at Edward's side, but now… Each night I slept I dreamt, and each dream was filled with the whispers of the Volturi leader, and of his touch. I had decided that just because Edward didn't want me to be immortal, it did not mean I couldn't seek someone else out to change me.

Though I frequently asked myself on the plane journey, what was the point of immortality if I wasn't going to have someone to share forever with? I didn't know the answer to that question, but for so long all I had wanted was to be like Edward, it had completely consumed me, and I would continue on looking for the final outcome, with or without him.

I couldn't go back to being 'normal', I'd seen an entirely new world and I wouldn't let it go again. I didn't belong in my world, and Edward himself had said I didn't belong in his. So maybe I belonged with the Volturi. I would be changed and the Cullen's would see that nothing they had tried had affected the outcome of Alice's visions, that regardless I would be a vampire. Maybe then I could find it within me to forgive them. To forgive Edward.

I sat in the Taxi and sighed, barely acknowledging the drivers broken English as I nodded and tried to look interested. We were nearly at Volterra; soon I would be stood before the Volturi. Even if they decided that I was as Caius had described 'a liability' and killed me, I had finally done something for me; I could die knowing I was at a good place within my life. After all, becoming a Vampire is similar, in a context you do die, so I couldn't have made this journey were I not already at peace with my decisions.

Besides, even though I had learnt not to predict Vampires, I remembered the gleam in Aro's crimson eyes, I knew he was interested to see if I was as gifted as a Vampire as a human. If anything was sure to keep me alive, it was his morbid curiosity and fascination for collecting those of his kind with 'special' talents he could utilize.

_Reviews are most welcome, let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Italy was beautiful, the sights, sounds and smells overwhelmed me as I walked through the streets. Last time I was here I had been in such a panic, I hadn't really taken in any of my surroundings, or the beauty these ancient buildings held. I could see why it was so popular.

I didn't want to waste time, so booking a hotel room didn't even occur to me as I made my way back to the place that everything had changed for me. As I briskly walked I noted how friendly people were here, each time I met someone's gaze they smiled brightly at me, looking like they'd quite happily stop and chat with a complete stranger, like they wanted to know everything about me. Once I reached the square; the clock tower loomed in the distance and It seemed to be closer than I remembered. To me it had felt like it had taken forever to get to the other side, to Edward, like the square stretched for miles.

People were happily chatting, sat eating around the fountain, dressed in regular clothing rather than the St. Marcus day crimson robes that so many had been wearing as I'd pushed through them. This time I walked around the fountain, rather than _through_ it. I managed a wry smile at how I must have looked to the Volturi upon our first meeting, sweaty from running, hair beyond control and wet jeans and trainers. I was a far cry from their usual poised, refined company, barring the humans they… _invited_ for dinner of course.

I froze on the spot as I remembered their eating habits, they weren't like the Cullen's, I imagined the idea of dining on Animals would be repulsive to them. But perhaps once I was turned, the other option wouldn't be so repulsive to me. I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

With a deep breath to stabilize myself and stop my shaking, I walked toward the large doors Edward had been stood before; only this time they were closed. I pursed my lips as I frowned, looking around, wondering how exactly one got an audience with the Volturi. Maybe if I just… knocked?

I snorted to myself at the idea, but thought it couldn't hurt; after all I had no other idea of how to get inside. So raising my hand against the dark wood I knocked, slightly hesitantly, and waited; briefly wondering if Alice had seen anything. I hadn't had any frantic calls through on my phone though, so I guessed not. Which made things easier, even though I had taken precautions which now might have been immaterial if she wasn't even looking into my future, I felt safer knowing they couldn't change my decision.

I held my breath as I looked around, taking in beauty of the place. I noticed people were starting to look at me strangely and bowed my head to hide my face behind my hair, a habit I still hadn't shaken. I turned back to the door and knew why people had been staring, the door had opened behind me and there stood two robed figures that could have passed for monks; if you weren't close enough to see the red glint of their eyes.

"Come."

I frowned and followed them through the door, wondering what was going on. Did they know I was coming? Did they think I was a lost tourist that could be dinner? My heart pounded as I followed them through the halls, toward the lower levels of tunnels lit only by torches. Neither cloaked figure spoke a word, but they did slow their pace so I could keep up with them. I held my breath as we stopped before familiar double doors and each one of them opened one and stood back, wordlessly gesturing that I should go through.

I did and looked toward the three grand thrones that stood at the far end of the room, each one occupied by the most powerful Vampires currently in existence. Marcus looked as bored as ever, his eyes cast off to the side, not even paying attention to his surroundings. Caius looked like he had swallowed something not quite to his taste, his eyes were glaring at me as I approached and his eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. Then finally I looked between them to see the pleased expression on the face of Aro Volturi, and I momentarily lost my ability to breathe.

Suddenly stood here before him, after months of dreams; I felt very small and very, very vulnerable.

He stood to greet me, his eyes flashing as he looked me over. "Ah, what a wonderful surprise! If it isn't little Isabella, what can I do for you my dear?" His arms were spread out in welcome, which seemed to only highlight the fine tailoring of his suit.

I watched him carefully, my eyes flicking to the other two Ancient Vampires sat behind him. I frowned as I remembered how I'd been let in; how not a word had even been spoken to me before I'd reached this room. Suddenly everything clicked into place.

"They told you I was coming."

Aro chuckled and crossed his arms, raising a pale hand to his face, I watched slightly mesmerized as his forefinger ran across his lower lip. "How perceptive of you, yes I received a call from the Olympic Clan not too long ago informing me of your arrival in Italy."

He moved around her, circling her before he again was face to face with her.

"But what I am so very intrigued about is why they would tell me that you were delirious, that you were distraught and not to grant you anything you asked of me, for you did not know what you were doing. Even dear Carlisle called upon our friendship to extract a promise, something I was very surprised about."

I knew he watched my reaction closely, but I couldn't help the tightening of my lips as I pressed them together and clenched my jaw in anger.

"They had no right."

He merely raised a perfect black eyebrow; his crimson eyes seemingly seeing right through me.

"Then tell me, Isabella. What can I do for you?"

I sighed and frowned, wondering how much I could tell him in the short space of time I would be allowed to plead my case.

"I wish you could just read my mind, it's… complicated."

He smirked at her, crossing his arms. "As do I, it pains me so not to know what is going on in that mind of yours. But alas I shall have to do with your words, rather than your thoughts." There was an impatient edge to his melodic voice, and I knew I needed to hurry up.

"I came back to see if the offer of joining you was still… Open."

He seemed surprised as he looked at me, his gaze making my breath quicken; I wasn't even sure if my heart was pounding in fear or anticipation. He heard it though, and closed his eyes and tilted his head back, almost as if he were listening to fine music; a small pleased smile tilted one corner of his red mouth upward.

"Isabella…" He whispered, exactly as he had when I'd stood here before him, shaking in fear. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he opened his eyes and captured me whole with his gaze.

"Now I see why the Cullen's did not wish for me to grant you an audience with the Volturi. This is very interesting."

I remained silent as he turned and walked towards the other two Vampires, I watched in curiosity as Marcus extended his palm in offer, and Aro brushed his fingers across the surface.

"Hmm, well that changes things."

I looked up as Aro turned and reclined in his throne again, his posture regal and graceful, yet relaxed.

"Marcus tells me your bond to the Cullen's has all but disappeared, yet not theirs to you. It is the most peculiar thing; they seemed most convinced during their last visit that you would be a Cullen. I saw it myself." His eyes pierced mine as he looked at me in intrigue, then his hand extended and his fingers curled towards him, beckoning me closer, and so I obeyed.

"Alice's visions are subjective, they change based on a person's decisions. I no longer want to be with… I don't want that anymore." I swallowed as the familiar ache that came with thinking of Edward filled my chest.

"Then what do you want dear Isabella?" I felt like an entire flock of butterflies were trying to make their escape from my stomach when he looked at me like that, the same pleased smile remained on his face and I was sure he was enjoying listening to the hammering of my heart.

"I want to become an immortal regardless. I know about your existence and therefore my choices are become like you, or die. Whichever you decide, I'm ready."

_If you're reading and liked this then do please leave a review behind, it helps my muse. My thanks go to those who've reviewed so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

They had politely 'escorted' me to a room where I was to await the Volturi's decision; I was remarkably relaxed whilst sat with the ever smiling receptionist, though I did note that it was not the same Italian woman who had greeted us all so cheerfully before. I tried not to think about the previous smiling face that appeared in my mind as I realised she probably didn't get her wish to be made a Vampire, I wondered perhaps if I would share her fate.

Aro had listened to me, he hadn't turned me away like the Cullen's had asked him to. That alone was enough to give me hope. As I waited I heard footsteps and voices from people approaching, they were voices I recognised. I swallowed as I looked up and met the scowling, forever young face of Jane. Her brother walked behind her, and he didn't even glance my way. Jane however, looked furious at seeing me, though didn't say anything and merely continued on.

Now I was starting to get nervous, I knew Jane would revel in taking my life. After the humiliation she suffered from my immunity to her gift, she wasn't going to make it quick either. I took a shaking breath and couldn't help it as my eyes darted toward the corridor I knew led back up to the surface, a few moments passed, and as I blinked Jane was suddenly stood before me, malice in her eyes. "Master wishes to see you now."

I nodded and stood, wondering for a moment if I'd been wise in my decision to come here, but there wasn't the option to back out now. So I followed Jane, the silence was awkward as we walked, I found myself ridiculously grateful that her power didn't work on me as she threw a poisonous glare at me over her shoulder.

"The human, Master." She spoke only as we entered the room, her words directed at Aro.

"Ah thank you Jane! Welcome back Isabella." He smiled widely at me, it was a stark contrast to the others greetings I'd received.

"We have all considered your proposal very seriously." He began and Caius snorted behind him, scowling blackly at me and looking like he hadn't had a say in the matter, Aro merely continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "I of course would be delighted to welcome you to our little family, your prospective talents are... exciting."

"Aro your fascination with collecting strays really is beyond me, what if no power even manifests in the girl?" Caius asked sharply, his eyes were full of distaste as he looked at me.

"I'm sure it will, Caius."

The blonde haired Vampire merely rolled his eyes and sighed, as if he had resigned himself to their leader's decision.

Aro glided towards me with grace that far exceeded even Alice's, and I couldn't help but jump as he reached for my hand and enclosed it in both of his, the warmth quickly leaving my hand as his cold skin soaked it up.

"Welcome to the Volturi Isabella."

I let out a breath of relief, smiling back at him before I cast my eyes around the room. None of them looked very happy at Aro's announcement, Jane looked positively disgusted.

"Alec, would you be so good as to escort Isabella to her new room in the east wing? Also inform her of the... process awaiting her; I doubt the Cullen's ever went over Volturi traditions with her." He looked at me the whole time he was speaking to Alec, physically only the tilt of his head towards the boy Vampire indicated the actual recipient of his orders.

"Yes Master." Alec turned and left, obviously expecting me to follow him, but my hand was still trapped between Aro's. I looked down pointedly at our hands, and then met his eyes again, he seemed to be concentrating, before he sighed and chuckled.

"Still nothing, you remain a mystery to me Isabella."

I smiled apologetically before pulling my hand from his and thanking him as I followed Alec out the door. It was bizarre walking besides the 5 foot Vampire, but I was grateful Aro had asked him rather than Jane.

"You will have to learn a lot in a short amount of time, the etiquette of the Volturi is crucial if you wish not to be attacked at every turn."

I frowned and glanced at him as we walked, the passages seemed to go on forever.

"I didn't know there was a specific manner of behaviour..."

Alec's eyes met mine as he nodded. "Master expected that, which is why he has sent me with you, I can inform you of everything you need to know."

I smiled at him, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Thank you Alec." I noticed him falter and look at me with a surprised expression on his young face, before he nodded and indicated to a large wooden door.

"These are the quarters the Master has chosen for you, is everything to your liking?"

I entered after him and couldn't help looking stunned as my mouth dropped and my eyes widened.

"Wow..."

Alec seemed amused by this before he sat on the only chair in the room and indicated for me to sit opposite him on the large bed which dominated the bedroom.

"Now, there are many different ways of using the etiquette the Volturi have crafted, you can use it to gain higher rank in the guard, or you can disregard it and fall out of favour with those around you. Mostly it is about common sense, if you have done something that displeases the Master, only the most genuine apology will keep you from falling in rank. This may not please you to hear..." He met my eyes once again, his gaze indifferent. "But the women must always yield to the men of the same, or of higher rank. Most of us come from a time where such a thing is natural to do, women were powerful yes, but they worked behind the scenes. It is the ultimate insult to undermine a male of higher rank than you, in view of other Vampires especially. "

I nodded as I tried to take this all in, my breath shuddering as I realised that with one false move, I could be even more of an outcast here than I was in my human life.

"Rank is determined by the Master and the abilities you wield, highest is of course Master Aro, then Volturi Leaders Marcus and Caius. Next is the personal Guard. Jane, myself and Renata are currently the highest rank, you can tell each person's rank easily by the Volturi pendant they wear." Alec was quick to touch a finger to his gold Volturi symbol; it was embossed with complicated patterns and a coat of arms. "The Three wear the most extravagant of the pendants, embedded with jewels and made of the finest gold, as do their wives. The personal guard wear the gold, the regular guard the silver and bronze; depending again on their abilities and how in favour they are with Master Aro. Those without pendants are hardly even worth mentioning, they're most likely around because they're mated with someone very important to the Master. Take Afton for example, he is Chelsea's mate and is only kept around because she bid it so and her ability is very important to Master Aro."

I nodded again, suddenly feeling rather out of my depth as my heart began to pound. This all sounded rather complicated, it felt like I'd be back at school not being picked for the football team because not only was I a girl, but I was completely uncoordinated to boot.

"If you're ever unsure of something, of how to act, the best advice I can give you; is not to. Don't do anything. Come and find me if something has confused you, meanwhile I can give you regular lessons if you'd like?"

I felt a rush of gratitude toward Alec and smiled at him appreciatively. "That would really help, thank you."

He smiled in return, if a little shyly. "It's no trouble. Now, whoever decides they would like to turn you will probably be the person you go to for advice and training should any abilities manifest once you're changed."

"Wait, what do you mean 'whoever decides they want to turn me'? I thought Aro..."

Alec shook his head. "Very few have the privilege of being turned by Master Aro; he hasn't turned anyone in over a thousand years; I believe Jane and I were his last turning. You have a special bond with the Vampire who makes you; there is a loyalty born from the process that is unequivocal. This is why Master Aro sometimes utilizes Chelsea's skill; to convince other Vampires that joining the Volturi is for the best, to change their loyalties to suit us."

"So who will turn me?"

Alec tilted his head and looked at me. "Whoever puts forth the wish to do so to Master Aro."

I frowned, looking down at my hands and feeling insecure. "What if no one does?"

I looked up in surprise as Alec actually laughed at me, shaking his head. "I promise you won't have that trouble, you smell... Delicious. I imagine every Vampire who was in the room when the Master accepted you would have petitioned to be your maker as soon as you were out the door. But ultimately the decision is made by Master Aro. He may decide he wants to turn you himself, but it is doubtful."

As Alec left me, I collapsed on the bed. Part terrified and part excited, my heart thumped in my chest and I didn't doubt that every Vampire in the Volturi castle could hear it. I closed my eyes, trying to slow the pounding to a regular speed; I didn't know if I'd get any sleep tonight, but I had done what I had set out to do and so far hadn't been eaten. That could only be a positive thing, considering my surroundings.

_This story won't leave me alone until I've written it, hence the daily updates and my sleepless nights. Reviews are very welcome and make my continued sleep deprivation worth it._


	6. Chapter 6

I had been given a room in the upper levels of the castle, and so woke to the warmth of the sun on my cheek as the day dawned. Upon blinking my eyes open it took me a moment before I recognised my surroundings and remembered the previous day. It had all seemed so dream like that I hadn't been sure if I'd simply wake up back in my bedroom in Forks, to start another day of mundane life.

But no, here I was in a large bedroom with stone flooring and walls. There was a lush Persian rug laid out at the foot of my bed, and I relished in the pleasure of sinking my toes in it as I made my way to the shower, I noticed on my way that the luggage I'd left at reception the previous day had been deposited before my wardrobe door whilst I'd slept. I couldn't decide whether the thought of a Vampire in my room whilst I slept was creepy or not. With Edward it had been different, these Vampires hunted humans, and for the moment I still belonged in the category marked 'dinner' for them.

After I'd completed the necessary morning routine there was a light knock at my door before Alec entered, his burgundy eyes met my chocolate brown and he smiled tentatively. "Good Morning, I hope you don't mind but Master Aro asked me to bring your belongings in, so I did so last night. I'm here if you wish to go through any etiquette before you're turned?"

I frowned, confused for a moment. "I'm to be turned so soon?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would you wait?"

I shrugged, he had a point; why would I stay vulnerable, and breakable when I'd come here to be made a Vampire. "I would like to go over a couple of things, yes."

He nodded as if he expected this and moved back to the chair he occupied yesterday, his face was the perfect expression of interest, and it amused me that I was playing student to a 13 year old.

"Did you have any questions?"

"Yeah, you said that only a genuine apology would gain favour back with... Master Aro, if he'd been displeased?" Alec looked at me with approval when I addressed Aro properly, rather than with the informality of his first name.

"Indeed, for a male getting down on one knee and bowing, presenting the back of the neck; your greatest vulnerability is the way to offer an apology. Of course it is always up to the Master if he accepts. If not..."

Suddenly an image flashed before my eyes of Aro ripping the head from a faceless Vampire as he bowed before his throne, his eyes were alive with anger, his expression one of a snarl. I grimaced and looked back at Alec and he nodded, as if he too had seen the scene I'd imagined.

"For a woman... If you ever displease master Aro you shouldn't meet his eyes unless he expressly bids you to, and you should kneel before his throne. He will let you know with a single touch if he is willing to consider forgiving you. If you receive this touch you are to move to sit at his feet, he may keep you there for hours, days, weeks, months at a time depending on the magnitude of your actions and how much they displeased him."

I gasped at the idea; it was so _medieval_ to expect that of a woman. But then again as Alec had reminded me, Aro was from a completely different time period. This was how he expected to be treated, and the Master's expectations are always met.

And so this was how we spent the morning, going over and over etiquette and the proper behaviour befitting one of my stature. I would be a newborn, and therefore at the lowest of the Volturi food chain, barring the humans. Until I had reigned in my thirst and explored my power I would remain so; which could take me centuries, as Alec kept reminding me. He was very patient with me, which was more than I had expected from someone stuck in limbo between child and man for eternity. My stomach growled loudly halfway through our conversation and I smiled apologetically.

"It's fine." Alec assured me. "I'd offer you something to eat, but unfortunately you need to keep your stomach empty for the change, or you will immediately get rid of the foreign substance in your body as a Vampire. That is never a pleasant experience."

I agreed, hurling my lunch up as a Vampire was not something I wanted to experience, so I ignored my growling stomach and turned back to asking questions.

"Did anyone offer to change me?"

He smiled openly, it was the first time I had seen him do so and I couldn't help but smile back at the boyish innocence of his grin.

"It was just as I said; almost the whole coven put their names forth. Many have smelt your blood, heard your heartbeat and want to be the ones to have that last taste."

I grimaced at the thought. "Lovely."

"You'll be informed as soon as Master Aro has decided."

I looked around my room momentarily, before meeting his gaze. "So, what do I do until then?"

"You wait. You can go and look around the castle, if you're brave enough to do so whilst still human. Though I'd personally advise awaiting the Masters call, if he decides whilst you're off exploring... He doesn't like to be kept waiting." He explained, his expression telling me that I'd have to make an apology before having even become a vampire if I weren't present when he called for me.

"Waiting it is then..."

Alec stayed with me, which surprised me. But he seemed genuine enough in his wish to help in whatever way he could. I got the impression that everyone here would do anything for Aro Volturi, no matter the extent; just for some recognition or approval. It intrigued me, though I could easily understand why.

In his presence you felt as if you were important, he radiated such an aura of power and command, even when I was stood before him asking to become a Vampire, all I had wanted to do was to please him.

I wondered if that was something to do with Chelsea's gift, though Alec has assured me she wasn't present in the castle at the moment, and even then her gift most likely wouldn't work on me. Alec explained that not all the Vampires following the Volturi required their loyalties to be manipulated by Chelsea, that sometimes the promise of power and command was convincing enough; I could see why. Apparently Jane and Alec were never subjected to Chelsea's power, they were loyal to Aro because he had saved them and turned them, both bonds were inexplicably powerful and Alec swore that they would never betray him for as long as they existed. The vehemence of his words scared me, I realised that they actually worshipped their leader, like he was some kind of god.

Would I feel like that about the Vampire who turned me? I was definitely headed into an entirely new world, and I felt like I was blind, deaf and dumb compared to the beautiful, poised creatures that inhabited this castle.

"Jane doesn't like me much..."

Alec let out a half laugh and shook his head. "Jane doesn't like anyone, besides she's never come across someone who was unaffected by her before. She's used to having everything she wants, then suddenly you came along and Master Aro asked her to do something she couldn't. It got to her that you remained immune to her power."

I smiled wryly, half joking when I spoke. "I could pretend to writhe around on the floor next time she glares at me, if that would help?"

"No, it wouldn't." I jumped and gasped as a cold voice spoke from the other side of my room; I span quickly to see the small, hooded figure of Jane stood in my doorway, her red eyes glaring at me ominously; as usual.

She seemed pleased that she'd managed to startle me and she was a blur as she span on her heel; speaking to Alec.

"The Master wishes to see the human in his study." Her icy voice spat the word 'human' venomously, making me cringe, before she quickly disappeared.

I couldn't help but look to Alec fearfully. "Is that good, or bad?"

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug and stood, remaining silent as he beckoned me to follow him. I did so whilst berating myself internally. Note to self; don't try to share a joke with the sadist Vampire brother of the other, more sadistic Vampire who wants you dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec had led us through the halls, past door after door till we reached one of wood so dark it looked black, he knocked sharply; his white knuckles contrasting with the dark wood.

"Enter."

Alec nodded at me in an encouraging manner before turning and walking down the hall, leaving me stood before the large door with my stomach in knots. I placed my hand on the expensive looking silver knob and twisted it round, swallowing as it clicked and swung inward, pulling me inside the room with it.

I was rather embarrassed that an inanimate object had proved stronger than me, but Aro either didn't notice my entrance or was pretending he hadn't for my benefit, I couldn't say which of the options I'd have preferred.

He smiled widely at me as he did often, his eyes seemed darker than usual and I realised that meant he hadn't fed yet, I chewed my lower lip nervously; he seemed to notice my scrutiny and picked up on my thoughts instantly.

"I assure you, I can control myself."

My eyes dropped to the floor and I frowned, had I displeased him? Would I be made to sit at his feet as a humiliation, a display to the Vampires of my failure? Why I was even worried about displeasing him?

I blinked and realised he was suddenly very close to me, a touch of his cold fingers to my chin brought my gaze up to his, he didn't seem angry at me; on the contrary he smiled somewhat fondly as he observed me.

"Ah, I see Alec has spoken to you about our particular way of living. Do not worry child, it would take much more for you to offend me than being worried for your life in the presence of a hungry Vampire."

I smiled in relief, feeling a bit out of sorts as he lingered in front of me, breathing deeply. It hit me as he turned away that he had been _smelling_ me, I would still never get used to that realisation, no matter how familiar I became with it.

His back was to me and he clasped his chalk white hands regally behind him as he faced a large window.

"I hope your room is suitable?"

I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me. "Yes, thank you." I knew I sounded ridiculous, but after talking with Alec I was much more cautious with what I said.

He looked over his shoulder at me and I was struck dumb as the sunlight hit his skin and glistened, even more so than Edward's, if that were possible. He quirked a perfect black eyebrow at me, and I swallowed loudly, shaking myself from my internal stupor.

"You have proven to be very popular amongst the Vampires here; many put themselves forth to turn you."

He turned to look at me fully and I was grateful, I had been getting distracted by the beauty of his skin. Now instead his profile was outlined by the sun streaming through the window. He tilted his head, as if he were expecting some kind of reaction from me.

"Erm... Ok?"

He chuckled and shook his head in a bemused manner, I couldn't stop the corner of my mouth as it twitched upward in a smile at the sound; it was infectious.

"I have yet to decide who would be a good choice; I wouldn't want you to be drained accidentally..." He moved closer to me, leaning in and taking a deep breath again. "It could be easily done, I'm sure you're aware of how mouth watering you smell to our kind."

I cleared my throat and looked up at him; with such little space between us I couldn't help it as my breathing quickened. He looked at me intently as my heartbeat accelerated and he seemed as enraptured as I was.

"Do you have any preference for who turns you? I know you had been hoping dear Edward would do so, I saw you beg him through his thoughts several times... I've no idea how he could resist such an offer." He raised one of the pale hands I'd earlier admired clasped behind his back, and ran his knuckles over my cheek bone. "I am glad he refused you, the possibility of your talent is very intriguing. Though I must ask you something my dear, I hate to do so but I cannot run the risk of your... betrayal."

He grasped my chin, the cold of his hands cooling my flushed skin.

"To whom are you loyal, Isabella?"

I answered honestly. "At the moment?" I rolled my shoulders in a shrug. "All I can tell you is that I have no loyalty left for the Cullen's, not after what happened."

His thumb stroked my chin momentarily before he backed away and nodded. "Yes, I saw in both Edward and Alice's thoughts what transpired; it must have been difficult for him to leave you."

I gritted my teeth at the thought of Aro defending Edward. "It didn't seem like that to me; in fact it seemed very easy for him. You don't leave those you love behind."

"Does this mean you no longer love Edward? For here you are, standing before me, without him by your side."

It was a good question, one I couldn't answer; even though he asked it of me. He waited patiently and must have seen my struggle, for he waved his own question away with a flick of his large, pale hand.

"Never mind, that was callous of me. I apologise."

I only nodded and looked around the room, trying to find something to make the moment less awkward.

"So have you?" I blinked in confusion; Aro's thoughts sped through his mind at a hundred miles an hour, it was impossible to keep up. "Given any thought to whom you would like to turn you." He clarified for me, apparently my face gave away every thought I had anyway, he needn't worry about not being able access them.

"Oh, no... I had originally thought you would." I lowered my eyes, not being able to look at him through my admission. "But Alec told me that it was rare for you to decide you wanted to turn someone, I didn't know. So not really, I guess it doesn't really matter as long the end result is the same."

He nodded and moved to sit behind the large, dark wooded desk that so far had been ignored. He placed his elbows on the surface of the desk and steepled his fingers beneath his lower lip in thought.

"Thank you for your honesty Isabella, I will choose very carefully, after all I have the feeling that you will be a very valuable asset for me. I would be greatly honoured if you were to find your loyalties lay with the Volturi, I take very good care of those both useful and loyal to me, I'm sure you've heard."

I inclined my head and felt like a nodding dog, all I'd been doing was nodding and agreeing with him; but it felt good not to be fighting all the time. Not to be part of a constant struggle.

"Felix." He murmured softly, his eyes still locked on mine. There was a moment of silence before a sharp rap of knuckles sounded through the wooden door and Aro's eyes averted to the large form of Felix as he stepped through.

"You called Master?"

"Yes, please escort Isabella to the Hall." His almost black eyes turned to me now, a small smile on his mouth. "It is time to give you immortality dearest Isabella. I do not want to delay another moment."


	8. Chapter 8

The room was filled with people when we entered, all of them clearly Vampires. If their red eyes hadn't given them away, their staggering beauty would have; at least to me. It made me wonder if I would suddenly become beautiful too, if each imperfection I saw in myself would just fade away, along with my human life. Or perhaps Vampires were just stunning to humans; perhaps they saw imperfections in each other that humans never could. Either way I was to find out very shortly.

Felix hadn't spoken to me during our journey to the hall, though I hadn't tried to initiate a conversation either. As soon as we had entered he immediately broke away from my side to join a crowd of Vampires, who all greeted him with pleased expressions.

And so I stood there, in the centre of the room feeling ridiculously out of place amongst the beauty that surrounded me. A hushed silence fell very quickly and I whipped my head back around to the front, where suddenly all three thrones were occupied where before they had been empty. Aro stood and extended his arms for a moment, before bringing them together so his hands clasped before his chest.

"My friends, I've asked you to gather so that you can be witness to the turning of our newest coven mate. Isabella." His eyes, still black from hunger, landed on me and every head in the room turned to follow his gaze.

"Many of you expressed an interest in being the creator of our latest friend, but I have come to a decision, aided by Caius and Marcus; that I think best for all."

I held my breath as Aro continued to hold my gaze. His eyes would flick around the room as he spoke, but he would always return to me, piercing my very soul with his eyes.

"As a reward for continued loyalty and unquestionable service, I have decided to gift Isabella's turning to Demetri." Aro tilted his head as his gaze swept from mine and across the room to a Vampire I vaguely recognised from my last visit. My scrambled brain provided the information about my would-be maker for me. Demetri, the tracker, he was unrivalled in his skill and held a high rank in the Volturi guard.

A smirk curved the brown haired Vampire's mouth as he stepped forward and bowed to Aro, who seemed pleased, before turning to me. My entire body froze in terror at the prospect of an unknown Vampire biting me, black spots floated before my eyes as I struggled to breathe. I was sure every Vampire in the room was enjoying my panic, hearing and seeing it.

My eyes immediately moved back to Aro's when I realised he was watching me, my fists clenched and I honestly didn't think I could have moved if the building had been crumbling around me. Suddenly Demetri was behind me, pushing my chocolate coloured hair to the side and over my shoulder as he bent towards my neck and inhaled.

I bit my lip, hard to stop myself from crying out and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain. Except that it didn't come, Demetri was savouring the moment, my terror, and the sound of my heart fluttering beneath my chest. It seemed like an age had passed before suddenly he gripped my shoulder and growled, forcing me to my knees. This time I did cry out, the pain of the hard marble flooring against my kneecaps jarred me from my fear as my eyes snapped open, again meeting the black depths of Aro's, only now his expression had changed. Before it had been pleased, now he was frowning. It was such an unusual expression to see on his strikingly beautiful face that I almost smiled. That was until Demetri took a large amount of my hair in his fist and pulled sharply to the side, breaking my eye contact with Aro and making me hiss as my head was forcibly tilted; and again Demetri bent to my neck, his teeth grazing my skin and making my pulse jump.

"Wait."

I felt the Vampire tense behind me and raise his head; his grip was bruising on my arm.

"Master?"

I heard, rather than saw Aro step towards us, his finely shined, expensive shoes approached my limited field of vision, then so too did his finely tailored trousers.

"Give me your hand, Demetri."

I whimpered as the grip on my arm tightened more in apparent hesitation, before releasing me completely. I was now able to watch as Demetri stood and placed his hand in Aro's, their gazes were locked and I glanced around the room for Alec, feeling confused. He stood off to the right side of the thrones with his sister Jane, and I could tell from the expression on his face that this was not a normal occurrence, and that did little to reassure me.

Movement from Aro and Demetri drew my gaze as both hands dropped back down to their respective sides. Aro sighed and shook his head, his sleek black hair brushing over his shoulder as he clucked his tongue against his teeth in a tut, seemingly disappointed.

"That will not do. You've displeased me Demetri, when I offered you such a beautiful gift; and you planned on sullying such beauty. How disrespectful of you."

I watched as the tracker immediately dropped to his knees amidst the crushing silence of the room, he bowed his head low, the white expanse of the back of his neck clearly visible.

"Forgive me, Master."

My eyes moved to Aro's as he regarded me thoughtfully. "I believe you need to be shown how one properly treats such a precious gift, wouldn't you agree Demetri?"

"Yes Master." He replied immediately, barely even letting Aro finish before he answered.

Aro extended his large pale hand to me, his eyes soft as he helped me to my feet. "Come my dear, it seems that I have changed my mind. I can hardly let such a moment be wasted on one who could not appreciate it."

He kept hold of my hand as he led me to the steps before his throne; both Marcus and Caius looked intrigued by this new development; though neither said anything. Gentle hands on my upper arms turned me back to face the gathering of Vampires in the large hall, before they trailed up my arms and over my shoulders to rest at my neck, against my pulse point.

"All of you barring the personal guard and Demetri may leave now, thank you for your attention."

Suddenly in with the blink of my human eye the room was all but empty again, now only containing a handful of people. This included me, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Jane and Demetri; all of which were watching raptly with various expressions on their faces.

I was then very aware that Aro was stood behind me as he moved closer, moving my hair much as Demetri had, except with a more gentle touch. His fingers lightly caressed the back of my neck as he placed my hair over the opposite shoulder, I could feel his breath against my cheek as he breathed in my scent, his nose caressing my jaw.

"Isabella…" The familiar way he whispered my name, a name I usually despised hearing was changed forever in my mind in that moment. The way he extended each syllable, speaking it in a soft Italian accent right into my ear… I couldn't help but let a shiver roll through me, my heart skipped a beat as I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

It was an achingly intimate moment, one I was aware was being witnessed by five other Vampires, who all held varying degrees of dislike for me.

All thoughts were wiped from my mind though as cold lips grazed my skin, before the sharp pain of teeth pierced my neck. I was hardly aware of Aro's hand as it came up to cradle my head or the grip of his arm around my waist as he pulled my body to fit tightly against his. I realised through the haze of white hot pain that he wasn't simply turning me, he was also drinking from me and I felt panic surge through my body. The room was beginning to spin before me and even through my panic I managed to feel a sort of smug pride at the look of fury on Jane's young and otherwise innocent looking face.

The last thing I was aware of before blacking out was a low, possessive growl and the soothing whisper of my name, before strong arms enveloped me and my cheek pressed against a finely tailored suit jacket.

_Do let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

As consciousness surfaced I began to feel hot, too hot. I felt like fire was licking my skin, burning my body away into ash. White hot pain shot through me and I cried out, wondering what had happened, why I was being tortured in such a manner. Then suddenly there was something cold placed on my forehead, it was a touch I recognized and I called out in my delirium.

"Edward?"

I was quickly hushed by a soothing voice as the icy hand pushed hair from my face.

"No my dear, it is Aro. It will be over soon, I promise."

I cried in relief, it would be over soon. I had no reason not to trust the soothing voice that calmed me and the gentle hand that caressed my face. The pain continued, intensifying, my whole body burned from the bottoms of my feet to the tips of my fingers, an inferno was ranging inside me and the only thing I could rely on was the smooth baritone telling me that soon it would all be over.

I didn't know how long I had been lying there, feeling like I was burning alive, being comforted by strong cold hands. Only when the pain changed did I manage to make conscious note of it, I couldn't help it as a spasm went through my body and my heart pounded, making my chest ache from its intensity. I arched from my horizontal position and cried out as my heart fought with the fire; its beat was slowing and stuttering in my chest, still trying to pump the blood drying up in my veins around my body. Hands held my arms down as I shook, my heart thumping through its last beats; and as I died I opened my eyes and saw cloudy crimson eyes looking down at me in wonder.

Then I was still, the fire was receding and no sound came from my chest; no breath even came through my lungs, and I felt reborn. As I looked at the face above me I noticed how everything was so _clear_. I felt like I was seeing for the first time. I saw the dust as it swirled in the bright yellow light pouring through the window, I saw each crack and imperfection in the ceiling and I could only sit and look around the room in wonder. Then my eyes moved back to the breathtakingly beautiful face before me.

I remembered when I had first met Aro Volturi, I had doubted his beauty. He had been so different from the stunning faces that surrounded him, completely incomparable. Now I could see why, each feature was finely sculpted, his skin seemed to glisten even in the shadows and just as I had when I was human, I had the indefinable urge to press my hand to his cheek. Though the difference this time was that I did so, and was immediately shocked at the warmth of his skin; this prompted me to raise my other hand and to frame his face with my touch. I ran my fingers over his forehead, down his fine cheekbones and to his strong jaw. He was _warm._

And then I realised. I was the same temperature as he was, so no Vampire touch would feel cold to me.

"Tesoro mio, sei bellissima." If I had been mesmerized by his features I was struck dumb at the melodic velvet tone of his voice, it was beautiful and it enraptured me. I had been missing so much as a human; the world seemed to have multiplied its beauty in just a few short moments.

There was a low growl from the corner of the room, and it pulled me violently from my daze; only one thought pulsed through my mind, and it was to _protect_. I jumped from my reclined position and span on my heel, crouching defensively before Aro and glaring at the corner of the room the sound had come from, all had taken me less that a second and I took a moment to marvel at my speed.

There stood three Vampires, all more beautiful than I remembered them being when I had last seen them, which felt like mere minutes ago. The growl had come from Jane, her form was tensed and her red eyes seemed to pulse with hatred; my own chest rumbled in a snarl as I backed up further, keeping Aro within the protection of my arms. I noticed Alec had a hand placed on Jane's shoulder in what I was sure was meant to be an action to calm her, but also a warning. I felt a rush of triumph as I realised, I was a newborn and her power didn't affect me; I outdid her in strength, size and speed for the moment, I could see in her eyes that she knew it.

"Remarkable." The familiar deep tone of voice instantly relaxed me, even before a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to face Aro and I felt a rush of emotion go through me, the most prominent was a fierce loyalty and I knew in that moment that I would do anything to protect the man stood before me, the man who had cared for me and changed me. My maker.

"You all witnessed that yes? A newborn vampire and her first instinct was not to feed, but to protect." His endless crimson eyes locked with mine and I bowed my head, not feeling like I deserved to hold his attention.

The burning in my throat irritated me, but it did not consume me; emotion however was not so easily controlled as I learned when fingertips grazed my jaw, imploring through touch that I raise my eyes; and so I did, feeling joy pulse through me.

"Isabella, you are quite possibly the most beautiful thing I've seen in all my three thousand years of immortality."

I frowned at his praise feeling like my cheeks would burst aflame from embarrassment, before I remembered that I could no longer blush.

"You do not believe me? Come, let me show you." He extended a large masculine hand to me, the skin glinted softly and I was momentarily distracted before his fingers twitched impatiently. I rested my hand in his, noticing how milky pale it was, much more so than it had been when I was human.

He led me fluidly across the room, and I did not feel like a bumbling child in his presence, because I glided too. Granted without the same practiced grace, but elation soared through me all the same. No more falling over or disastrous clumsy accidents for me. We came to a stop before a beautiful gilded mirror, the sun reflected rainbows of colours I couldn't even name across the surface of the glass, and finally my eyes were riveted to the goddess that stood with Aro, I had to remind myself that this was a reflection, that this was me.

My eyes scoured my face, looking for a trace of me; an imperfection to remind me of who I had been before I'd been gifted with such dizzying beauty. Movement in the mirror distracted me from my pursuit and I noticed the stunning man behind me with the shining black hair raise his hand, I felt the touch as it ghosted over my jaw but still could not quite believe that I was seeing myself in this mirror. I felt vaguely bemused as even I noticed how my now crimson eyes followed Aro's movements adoringly.

Alec had been right, this bond was unexplainable and I was grateful that Aro had changed his mind at the last moment; I could not imagine feeling such a fierce loyalty for any but him. Was this how the twins felt too?

"Isabella." He spoke my name in a soft sigh, and pleasure raced through me at the sound, I bowed my head again.

"Master?" I stunned myself as I spoke for the first time, my voice rang and shimmered like a bell, it sounded like I had sang the word; it was beautiful.

I heard _my_ Master take an unnecessary breath behind me and I could tell that he was very pleased with me, and that in turn sent a rush of pleasure through my own body and to my now silent heart. All I wanted to do was to please him.

He turned me to face him and gripped my chin with his warm fingers. "Aren't you thirsty dearest? You're showing exquisite control over yourself, I can hardly believe it."

I had been fine until he had mentioned it and then upon that word; 'thirsty' my throat started burning, and I raised my hand to my neck in surprise.

"Remarkable." He said again, shaking his head and placing a hand at my back. "Come, it would please me greatly if you fed with us all in the hall, Heidi is due back very soon and I am anxious to show you off."

I nodded, all thoughts of maintaining the same diet as the Cullen's had fled from my mind when he asked me to feed with him, he had said it would please him and that was all I could feel running through my veins, a never-ending need to please him.

"Yes Master." I spoke again with a fluid voice that chimed like the softest of bells. As we left the room Heidi's voice penetrated my eardrums from far over the other side of the castle, her voice set in a seductive timbre as she urged people quickly through the halls. Then I heard it, hundreds of soft heartbeats, thumping at different speeds and I suddenly felt venom pool in my mouth as the burning in my throat increased tenfold.


	10. Chapter 10

The insistent touch of Aro's hand at my lower back kept me from lingering or getting distracted for too long, it anchored me and kept my thirst at a low burn as we entered the large dome shaped hall. I realised as I walked alongside Aro that I had no concept of the time I'd been unconscious for. It felt like it had been forever and barely a moment all at once. I was drawn from my thoughts as I noticed the hall had fallen silent upon our entry, every single pair of crimson eyes in the room appeared to be looking at me; and I straightened my back a little more, walking a little taller.

I heard Aro's quiet chuckle as he realised what I was doing, and glanced to the side at him; he too was watching me.

"They are in awe of you, my dear."

I blinked; feeling confused as Aro stopped walking and turned to me. He took my hand and bowed over it, his whisper of my name against my pale skin sent a shiver down my spine. Then he was gone, his grace again enthralled me as he reclined in his ornate throne, his eyes still watching my form.

I looked around the room and noticed everyone seemed cautious of me, of the uncontrollable newborn. But strangely enough the urge to drink had lessened on the walk here, and whilst my emotions were rolling through me in powerful waves; none of them were negative or strong enough to make me lose myself to them and attack anyone. Though of course they wouldn't know that, and so I stood patiently with Alec and Jane. The latter seemed to be trying her utmost to pretend I didn't exist, Alec just seemed amused and quirked a small grin in my direction as Heidi's voice drifted closer.

"This castle dates back centuries, just through these double doors are some people I think you would all enjoy meeting very much."

I listened carefully as the heartbeats of the humans thundered in my ears, their breathing sounded laboured and their steps tentative, my throat burned and I looked back momentarily to Aro. He was still watching me, his head slightly tilted and an eyebrow raised; he nodded his head at me once and my eyes quickly moved back to the double doors as they opened.

As the line filed in I realised why everyone was watching me, they were waiting for me to snap, for my thirst to consume me and for my rampage to begin. I merely stood and watched as they were herded like sheep to stand in a line before Aro, who stood and smiled at them all in a welcoming manner.

"Welcome to Volterra! I am Aro, and would like to introduce you all to someone."

My eyes flickered to the doors as two Vampires slammed the heavy wood back into its frame, making several of the humans jump and let out cries of fright. I could hear their heartbeats escalating.

"Isabella?" I looked up in surprise as Aro called to me; his hand was extended in my direction. I immediately moved towards him and placed my hand in his own. He brought me to stand before the humans and I swallowed and tried not to breathe through my nose, their smell was making venom fill my mouth and it felt like tar against my tongue as I swallowed it; which only added to the burning in my throat.

I calmed myself with a shuddering breath as Aro stood behind me, his breath brushing against my cheek as he whispered in my ear; too low for the humans to hear, but perfectly audible to all the Vampires present.

"Aren't you thirsty dear one?"

I couldn't lie, I was. "Yes Master."

He hummed behind me and I felt the sound vibrate through his chest to my back as he leaned closer to look at my face.

"And yet here you are a perfect picture of poised elegance. Choose your first feed my dear."

The light touch of his hand at my back urged me forward and so I stepped closer to the trembling humans, some smelled better than others and I realised what Aro was doing as he let me choose first. No other Vampire had moved, I was getting the pick of the best human I could find; and then suddenly an idea occurred to me, my eyes flicked momentarily to Alec who seemed confused as I did so.

Then my attention moved to a human who whimpered as I walked past, I froze and turned; smiling widely as I crooned softly at the young woman shaking before me.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

A sadistic pleasure raced through me as her heartbeat slowed and she smiled trustingly up at me, I could tell she was completely bewitched by my beauty as I had been so many times before of Edward's. I leant forwards and shut my eyes, I breathed deeply through my nose and more venom was quickly swallowed, lest it ruin my plans.

"Hold on a minute, what's going on 'ere?" I flinched as one of the male humans spoke, his voice was shrill and rough and nothing like the beautiful baritone of my Master, for some unexplainable reason this made me angry. My eyes flashed as I moved suddenly to stand before him, quicker than a human could blink and gasps filled the room at my display of speed.

I looked deeply into his unremarkable grey eyes and spoke in a seductive voice, one I hadn't even realised I possessed.

"Are you afraid?" I asked the balding human who smelt of kebab fat and cigars; I smiled in a dazzling manner at him and noticed his eyelids drop and his pupils dilate.

"No pretty lady, I 'aint."

"Good, then do be quiet for a moment please, I'm concentrating." He did so immediately and I relished in the power of my beauty, I felt unstoppable.

I moved down the line, inhaling carefully as I did so, before coming to stop again before the trembling girl I had spoken to earlier; she still smelt the best. So much so that the urge to rip into her throat was almost overwhelming me. I had to act fast; this moment would make or break my place in the Volturi, and so I extended one perfect milk white hand to her, smiling in an encouraging manner. She took it without hesitation and I heard the Vampires around the room shift as they prepared to feed, thinking I had chosen my favourite. I turned from the girl and looked up to my Master, who had been watching me with a pleased expression on his face, now however he looked surprised and he tilted his head at me in question. I gracefully walked up the steps to the raised platform where his, Marcus' and Caius' thrones sat, and stopped before him.

"Master." I intoned with my melodic voice and extended my hand, offering the best human in the batch to him; my own throat burned with thirst and I took a breath to steady myself, a habit from my human life.

He laughed, his eyes sparkling as he looked at me in disbelief; he extended his own hand and I placed that of the humans in his, my eyes averted submissively to the marble flooring beneath our feet.

"And still she continues to confound us all." I heard a rustle as he shifted to look over his shoulder at both Marcus and Caius, though I did not raise my gaze to see their expressions, I could not.

I closed my eyes as familiar fingertips brushed over my cheekbone, their warmth still surprising me.

"Thank you, Isabella."

A moment passed and then there was a flurry of movement before the screaming began, and I did not watch the massacre behind me for I was fixated on the blood red eyes devouring mine as equally blood stained lips devoured the life force of the human I had selected. The human whimpered and crumpled, merely being kept upright by Aro's grip and I felt momentarily jealous of her, to be held by him as she died. He pulled away though, just before the light dimmed in her eyes, and I frowned in confusion. Was he refusing my gift?

My worry was brushed away as he extended a hand to me and pulled me up to stand next to him; the smell of blood filled the room and I wanted to claw my throat out as the burning began to make me shake.

"Drink, Isabella."

I looked into his eyes and then at his lips, which were smeared with blood; and couldn't help but lick my own in anticipation. He slid his fingers through the blood pouring from the human's main artery and then extended his hand to me to run his digits over my lower lip, making me tremble as he withdrew and left behind a glistening trail of blood on my trembling mouth.

"_Drink."_

I didn't need to be told again and snarled as my teeth tore into the human, I didn't care what her name was, or who she had been, if she had family. All I cared about was that Aro's hand was stroking my hair as I fed, encouraging me as his fingers brushed my scalp.


	11. Chapter 11

I was adapting to my new life pretty quickly, to the increased senses that seemed to distract me at every moment. I hadn't been ranked or cloaked yet, which worried me but Alec assured me that it was a good sign; it meant that Aro was considering my place among the Volturi.

After we had fed I had left with Alec, he had told me that Aro, Marcus and Caius had work to do today, governing the Vampire race. Alec had become a little more relaxed around me now, I guessed that it was because I was no longer human and he didn't have to worry about controlling himself. I liked the boy Vampire, he was quiet and was more of a watcher and listener than a talker, but I could handle that.

I'd been told that my turning had taken three days, and that Aro had stayed with me the entire time. This was why he now had to spend so much time in the throne room doing his duty. I wasn't naive, I knew Aro Volturi was ruthless, I knew he lied, murdered and took what he wanted with power and force. But that thought only made me want to please him more, to become part of his most trusted circle. Then I too would be able to stand with those who wielded such power, who instilled such fear; and I would no longer be afraid.

Thoughts of Edward barely even made me flinch now, I still felt betrayed and humiliated, and I was still hurt. But being so far away from everything that cemented my human life made the emotions dull and fade; till they were at the very back of my mind.

So now here I was, stood before Alec in the large grounds behind the castle, the sun reflecting diamonds off of both our faces. He had offered to help me, to get me used to my advanced speed and strength, and how to use it whilst fighting. Jane was stood off to the side, her crimson eyes glaring at me with frequent intensity. I knew she didn't want to be here, but went everywhere with her twin; they were inseparable unless it was at Aro's command.

"So, Isabella-"

I swiftly interrupted him. "It's Bella."

He looked at me strangely before rolling his shoulders. "You will have to deal with Isabella, Master Aro introduced you as such, and it is not in any of our best interests to defy him."

I huffed in irritation, but nodded anyway and waved for him to continue.

"As I was saying, Isabella." He grinned at me now, knowing full well how the name annoyed me coming from anyone but Aro. "For the moment you are much stronger and faster than I am, and seeing as our powers do not work on you I'm going to ask you politely to be careful, I do not wish to be squashed like a bug."

I snorted in amusement, my eyes flicking over to Jane, who continued to glare.

Alec carried on, pretending he hadn't heard my interruption. "I cannot really tell you how to fight; the only way to learn is practical application. Go."

I wasn't ready for him when he flew at me, and so as a consequence ended up sprawled beneath him, with my arms pinned behind me. His grin widened as he looked over to Jane.

"She's not so tough."

I growled and twisted, flipping him easily and getting my hands wrapped around his neck; ready to tear it off. "Oh really?"

He laughed at me and held up both pale hands in surrender, his burgundy eyes sparked with amusement as I got off him and offered a hand to help him up. He took it, and promptly flipped me over his shoulder and into a tree.

Everything flew past me as I was thrown through the air, and a sharp crack sounded as my body collided with the great oak; I couldn't help but flinch and look towards the castle, expecting Aro to sweep out and reprimand us at any moment.

Once I'd regained my feet, I noticed the satisfied smirk gracing Jane's childlike face; she was enjoying seeing me get my butt kicked and by her brother, no less.

"You know, we've never actually tested my power on you..." Alec called from where he stood; his face became serious as his gaze darkened.

I looked around, wondering how his power manifested itself until I saw a heavy mist beginning to crawl along the ground. We were in Italy; therefore the weather was brilliant sunshine, which meant that this was how Alec's power touched you. It crept up slowly and incapacitated you. I remained where I was, my eyes moving quickly between Alec and the mist; all I could think about was that I didn't want it to touch me.

Then I remembered, I could shield myself from Vampire powers as a human, what if I could extend my gift, expand it so I could shield others? I knew that would make me a powerful member of the Volturi, I might even make the personal guard if I proved it were possible.

As the mist crept closer I focussed intently on it, though I was getting distracted as the soft clouds floated over the grass, leaving tiny drops of condensation behind; and so I shut my eyes. I could feel myself shaking, I had never concentrated so hard on anything before and it made my mind ache, but I had to push it out of me. In my mind I saw the possibilities, and it felt like I was pushing against a giant rubber band, forcing it to expand against its will.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a gasp and opened my eyes, the mist had receded; but as soon as my concentration snapped it advanced again, swirling around my ankles as I looked up to Alec and Jane.

"What?" I asked, irritated at myself; I hadn't managed to extend my shield; I would probably remain at the bottom of the guard with Afton, Mr. mental invisibility. Mine was a power helpful only to myself, just like his.

"Didn't you see it Isabella? The mist retreated; I've never seen anything like it. What were you doing?"

I frowned, my perfectly arched brows coming together in my confusion. "I was trying to project my shield out, but it didn't work." I pointed down at the mist around my ankles as if to prove my point. It didn't matter that Alec's power wasn't working on me, I hadn't expected it to.

"No no, it worked, we saw it!" Alec advanced toward me and the mist faded away, leaving no trace of its appearance in the bright Tuscan sunlight.

"It did? Well it's not going to be much use if it only extends a few feet in front of me." I sighed in a resigned manner.

"You're a newborn; you're all over the place. It takes a long time to know how to manage your powers. We've seen you exhibit such control over yourself, every single one of us in the throne room during feeding time was amazed by you, Bella don't you see? You could be so influential to the personal guard if you could control your shield. You just need to keep practising!"

"You called me Bella." I pointed out, smirking. I knew he was right, I was being impatient and expected everything to happen immediately. "Right, practise." I nodded at myself in a determined manner.

Alec beckoned Jane closer; his eyes lit with childish excitement as he gave her instructions and then came to stand by me.

"Ok, try your shield again."

I looked at him like he'd sprouted an extra head. "Are you mad? You're letting her do that to you?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Bella, this is important, and if it means pleasing Master Aro... You know the bond between a Vampire and their Maker." I nodded, but still worried my full lower lip with my teeth as he continued. "Now, with my power I have to concentrate on pushing it from me, as does Jane. But our powers are more to harm than to protect; so I don't know if our methods will help, but we can try."

I listened to him explain that his talent was difficult to grasp, it was like trying to get a hold on smoke and throw it outwards, he told me it had taken something drastic to make his power manifest fully, I cringed as I asked what; preparing myself for his answer.

"Jane, in danger." His eyes flicked over to his twin, and I swore I saw her gaze soften for a moment. "Master Aro was frustrated with my progress, Jane had managed her power much quicker than I, and he felt I was the weaker link. So he did what he had to do." My eyes widened in horror.

"It took you long enough; I had to be half torn apart before you managed to cut off their senses fully." Jane's soft voice called out, her words were scolding; but her tone was the opposite; as if she were trying to comfort him.

He laughed dryly at her words, his face still carrying a haunted look. "Master Aro did what he had to, he knew it would get a reaction from me and he was right, do not judge him too harshly." His eyes looked knowingly into mine as I frowned and looked between the twins, realising just how far Aro would go to get what he wanted.

"Unfortunately I cannot exploit the bond you have with Master Aro to make your power manifest, so I'm hoping we've become friends of a sort, and that you might like to protect me from my dear sadistic sister." He flashed me a grin and looked towards his sister, his youthful face showing the first sign of fear.

"Ok then, close your eyes and try to grasp hold if it Isabella, feel your hands wrapped around it and push; don't let it change though, if you do that you'll lose your hold on it. You have to think of it as a hard tangible thing as much as you're thinking about pushing it out from you. Ready?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, trying my best to do what he said as I heard him give Jane the go ahead and he let out a gasp of pain beside me. I couldn't concentrate properly as Alec cried out, I felt like each time I tried to grab the invisible barrier wrapped around my mind, it slipped through my fingers like running water. Jane too was clearly getting frustrated after hours of practise, as she yet again reduced her brother to a trembling mess beside me and released her power over him.

"You're not even trying!" She shouted, her eyes accusing.

"Yes I am, it's not working! This is hopeless..." I felt a lump form in my throat and knew I would have been crying were I still human. I looked down at Alec, feeling guilty as he struggled to his feet; out of breath.

"O-One more t-time."

I shook my head at him, about to protest before he sent me a glare that stopped me in my tracks. I shut my eyes again and clenched my fists in concentration. I had to do this; I couldn't let Alec suffer anymore, not after everything he had been doing for me; whether it was from Aro's orders or his own willingness to help me I didn't care. I pushed my hands against the shield around my mind for the hundredth time that day and pushed; only this time I felt it move. Elation soared through me as I did it again and moved the shield forward and away from me. I opened my eyes as Alec's cries of pain stopped and turned into pants of breath, like Jane had lifted her power again. But she hadn't, her eyes were still locked onto her brother and I watched as they widened in realisation, before breaking away from him completely and looking to me.

I felt Alec clap me on the shoulder as he stood. "Well done, y-you did it!"

I smiled at him, though I was still worried as he shook and breathed heavily, Jane appeared beside him as she put her arm around his back and shot me another angry glare.

"It took her long enough."

I scowled at her as she led Alec over to a bench and sat him down, I could see they shared a deep bond and knew that she was just looking out for her sibling. I couldn't help but smile as I realised I had done it; it was all about using my mental strength to push the shield out of me. I was sure some of the trauma I had gone through over the last year or so had helped strengthen me psychologically and I thought it rather ironic that such a thing would be useful to me now.

We continued this way for days, and I began feeling disheartened as no progress was made; though Alec was just grateful I'd managed to extend it enough to shield him from his sisters ability, it wasn't enough for me.

I'd barely seen Aro since my actions in the throne room during feeding time, this would have worried me had I not had Alec there to reassure me that his absence was due to the workload that had culminated during my turning, and that he was far from offended at my actions that night.

Now we were again stood in the acres of woods behind the castle, the sun glaring brightly upon our skin as Alec and I sparred. The shrubbery and surrounding trees hadn't fared very well throughout our practice, many of the tree's were splintered, one was split in half down the middle from one of Alec's more impressive throws.

I currently had the upper hand and had Alec pinned to one of the tree's that was still intact, I could see his eyes darting around looking for a way out. Then we all heard footsteps and turned at the same moment to see Aro, Marcus and Caius strolling through the woods in their long midnight black robes. Their skin shone so brightly in the sunlight that it was difficult for me not to squint whilst looking at them, all three Ancients were looking at the scene around them with varying emotions on their faces. Aro seemed amused, as ever, whilst Marcus looked at Alec and I in and interested manner. Caius just scowled blackly, his gaze moving to Jane as if asking 'were you part of this foolishness?' I watched Jane flinch and my grip on Alec's throat loosened, which was stupid of me.

My eyes widened as I felt Alec shift before his hands reached up and pushed me from him, powerfully. I winced as my form flew into another tree, this time it creaked threateningly before teetering, looking like it was about to fall. My eyes widened in horror as the large tree groaned once more before giving up and falling backward with a loud crash, the roots looked up at me in an accusing manner as Aro spoke.

"Have you quite finished destroying my garden, children?"

Jane, Alec and I all turned and bowed our heads, greeting the three ancient Vampires.

"Apologies Master, we have just been practising with Isabella." Alec said and I looked up when he spoke my name.

"I see, and how has she done?" Aro asked Alec, he merely glanced at me before looking back to the Vampire boy.

"Very well Master, in fact we believe her power is beginning to manifest. As I told you a couple of days ago; her shield expanded but I don't believe I am... motivation enough for her to force it out further."

I frowned at this new information. Alec had been reporting to Aro, probably doing everything under his orders, I should have expected that, it irritated me that I had thought otherwise.

"Hmm, and the only other person she has a connection to within our grasp... Is her maker. What a predicament!" Aro cried, seemingly enjoying said predicament as he walked towards me. "Well this will not do."

I looked down as he approached me and brushed my jaw with his fingers in a familiar manner. "Tell me Isabella, would you protect your Master?"

I answered immediately. "With my life."

This pleased him and he nodded, turning to Jane and Alec. "Then let us test your devotion. Alec, Jane, you know what to do."

They both moved to stand before Marcus and Caius, thereby keeping them away from the mist that would pour forth from around Alec. I stood terrified as I looked at the twins, they too looked grim, my eyes glanced at Aro and I knew the consequences should he not be shielded. I managed a small amount of humor at the wry thought that if I were still human, I surely I would have fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt panic rising in my chest as both Alec and Jane turned towards us; I could see why they were so greatly feared, stood together they looked rather intimidating. I glanced to Aro who stood smiling beside me, and swallowed loudly.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him, my voice shaking.

"I have the utmost confidence in you Isabella." His gaze was fond as he looked at me; his clouded crimson eyes took in every detail of my face before he turned back to Jane and Alec and inclined his head once in a nod.

'_Oh god.'_ I thought to myself as I focussed on pushing my shield out... I had to protect Aro, god knows what would happen if I actually _allowed_ him to be hurt. Everyone in the castle would probably be out for my blood.

"Master, I'm not sure this is a good idea." I was surprised to hear Jane speak up, she looked just as worried as I did; and for a moment I felt an affinity with her.

"Jane." His tone made us all flinch, and Jane lowered her eyes. It seemed even the precious Jane couldn't convince her Master that this was a bad idea, and so I resigned myself to the inevitable and took the extra moment to enforce my shield. Luckily Aro was stood within the range I had already managed to project to.

Both twins suddenly began staring at us with a look of intense concentration, and I knew it had begun as mist rolled from around them and towards us. I watched as it stopped, leaving a perfect circle around us free from the coiling mist. I looked up and over to Aro, who was also looking at the circle in deliberation, I knew what he was thinking as he lifted his gaze to meet mine and I shook my head before he even began speaking.

"I'm going to step forward Isabella, I want you to expand your shield for me." His tone clearly told me that he would not argue over it, and so I nodded, biting my lip as I tried to extend my shield, to push it further. I watched helplessly as he stepped out of my shield, his perfectly shined shoes contacted with the mist and he hissed, before falling to his knees. I made to move over to him before he sharply shouted my name through gritted teeth.

"Isabella! Concentrate!"

I frowned and pushed mentally, as I had done in the beginning to first move my shield from my mind, I watched helplessly as nothing happened and Aro bowed his head, his sleek black hair falling before him as he extended his hands and was on all fours; growling softly.

"I- I can't!" I sobbed loudly, not being able to tear my eyes from my maker as he shook.

"Jane, more." He barked sharply and then moaned in pain as Jane did as she was told.

I looked up to the twins, both sets of crimson eyes were locked onto their Master, whose form was now shaking completely; and I clenched my fists and looked at them.

"Stop! Please! I can't do it and you're hurting him!"

Neither paid any attention to me and I closed my eyes again, breathing deeply as I tried pushing my shield further, feeling despair as it wouldn't budge.

"Master, I can't..." I sobbed again, wanting to go to him and pull him within my limited protection.

"Isabella..." His usually velvet rich voice was ragged with pain and I felt despair roiling in the pit of my stomach, it was rising as I watched him lose his strength, his power, his will. I raised my pale hands and pulled at my chocolate hair, a frown etched on my perfect features as I screamed at them.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

Suddenly I felt something strong run through me like a current and the world around me _pulsed_ strongly, then suddenly there was a loud crack as both twins were thrown backwards into one of the perfectly carved stone benches, which was now shattered beneath them. I didn't care, I looked down at Aro and quickly knelt beside him, my hands in my lap; not sure if I was permitted to offer comfort no matter how much I wanted to touch him.

"Master?"

He breathed deeply for a moment before seemingly gaining his composure and tilting his head so his eyes met mine, I was struck deeply by the pride and admiration that shone in his eyes. He took another breath and stood, and I mimicked him; both of us then looked over to where Jane and Alec landed, each brushing the other down.

"Magnificent!" Aro proclaimed, turning to me with his eyes bright with excitement, like he hadn't just suffered under both Jane and Alec's gifts.

"Alec, didn't you tell me her shield was merely mental?" Aro asked, whilst looking down at me and twirling one of my mahogany curls around his chalk white finger, I was too confused to even take pleasure in the action.

"Yes Master." Alec breathed as he too came to stand with us. I gulped and looked around, before my eyes again fell on the beautiful man standing before me, gazing down at me with clear adoration in his eyes.

"Isabella..." He whispered, his face inching closer to mine; just as it had done the first time I'd met him. He stroked my jaw and chin, just as he had then and I felt momentarily disoriented by déjà vu.

"Aro, did the girl just..." Caius' scornful voice called from the tree line, his own tone carried away with curiosity.

"Push out a physical shield as well as a mental one? Yes my friend, yes she did..." I blinked and looked between the two men stood before me.

"Is that good?" I asked, not quite sure what was happening around me.

"Yes, _Tesoro Mio_, it is very good. This cements my decision about your place within the Volturi. May I request your presence in the throne room within the hour? It is time to bestow your cloak and Volturi crest upon you." His fingers still caressed my jaw and neck, and I fought not to purr under the attention.

"You mean I am going to be in a position worthy of the Volturi pendant?"

"Oh yes, my treasure, of that there is no doubt."

I blinked rapidly; knowing that if I were human tears of happiness would now be pouring from my eyes. I settled instead on gifting my Master with one of my most dazzling smiles and clenching my hands in tight fists to restrain myself from hugging him. He looked amused, almost as if he were reading my mind, before turning back to the twins and also asking for their presence.

Then he was gone, sweeping away in masculine elegance with the other two Ancient Vampires behind him, their cloaks trailing like black pools in their wake.

"What just happened?" I breathed, my eyes darting to Alec and Jane only when the tip of the very last cloak was out of my sight.

Alec stepped forth; the smile on his face was also dazzling. "You just made any other defensive guards within the Volturi completely redundant."

"Oh..." I glanced over to Jane to note that even she looked reluctantly impressed.

"You will be Master Aro's greatest asset Bella! Renata will now be expendable."

I frowned, pursing my lips. "Who is Renata?"

Alec laughed and shook his head at me in disbelief, "She is Master Aro's _personal_ bodyguard... Mostly because she can deflect direct attacks as long as she is touching him."

I blinked, feeling momentarily stunned. "You mean..."

He nodded and tapped me on the shoulder in a friendly manner, shaking his head in amusement at me.

"Don't you see Bella? With you he is practically invincible; no one could get near him."

Comprehension dawned as thoughts flew through my mind at indeterminable speeds, first was panic.

"What if that was just a onetime thing? Which if I can't make the shield physical?"

Alec rolled his eyes and waved a hand at me. "Go on then, do it again if it makes you feel better."

I took a deep breath and pushed my shield out, I could feel it expanding from me and I remembered Aro's form on the ground in front of me, shaking from pain. It came to me easier this time, the large pulse of power that felt like it came from my very heart; it moved around me in a large dome, which seemed to pulse every now and then; I couldn't help but look at Alec in wonder. He and Jane both stepped forward and extended their hands, and both seemed to stop as if they had touched crystal clear glass.

"Your mental shield will stop all attacks from Vampires with special powers, and your physical will stop those with strength on their side. Master Aro was right when he turned you; you truly are the greatest asset to the Volturi guard."

Alec's praise would have made me blush were I still able to, for now I felt warmth spread through my cheeks as it imitated the action; and I bowed my head in humility.

"Come! I'm sure you're anxious to learn your place among the Volturi? Let us go and see Master Aro."

A knowing grin spread across Alec's youthful features and it cheered me instantly; I had finally found a place where I belonged.

I followed Alec and Jane through the halls swiftly, butterflies had seemingly taken up permanent residence in the pit of my stomach, and so I spent the journey trying to calm them so I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

Thankfully the throne room was nowhere near as full as it had been previously, there was but a handful of Vampires present and the Volturi leaders were all sat regally in their thrones. I noticed I small woman with long glossy black hair stood behind Aro's throne, her eyes were cautious and she was constantly looking around the room, as if assessing for danger. I smirked as she jumped slightly when Aro stood to greet us. First he moved to Jane and kissed her on the cheek, also patting her fondly on the head; this seemed to please her for a smile broke out on her face; making her resemble an angelic child. He then moved to Alec to do the same, this time placing his hand on his shoulder after kissing the boys cheek, Alec bowed his head as his Master moved on, this time standing before me.

"Isabella." He leant forward and breathed deeply, I felt his warmth as he pressed his face to mine and his lips ghosted over my cheek before pausing at the top of my jaw. There he pressed his lips, placing a tender kiss which made me clench my fists in an effort not to whimper. As he withdrew I smiled at him, much has Jane had done; before he turned on his heel and faced the cautious ebony haired woman.

"Renata, I would like to demonstrate something. Will you please show Isabella your gift?"

The woman moved forward and placed her hand on Aro's shoulder and I noticed how small she was stood next to him, she was only about 5"0 to his 5"9. It looked ridiculous that this small young woman could protect the powerful man stood in front of her, but I'd learnt not to question the Volturi.

I watched as Felix suddenly charged at the pair, getting very close before seemingly being diverted to run towards the wall, then he looked confused and turned back; shaking his head as if to remove cobwebs from his mind.

"Renata's power diverts an attack, but she must be touching me for her power to benefit me also." I listened carefully as Aro spoke, trying my best not to be lulled by the velvet tone of his masculine voice. "However we are both still weak to mental attacks." He looked at me pointedly as he said this, whilst shrugging Renata's hand from his shoulder and beckoning me forward. Renata and I exchanged positions and I moved to stand with my Master.

"Renata, I'd like you to observe for a moment."

The small woman nodded, her eyes flicking around the room warily. She did not seem to enjoy conflict. I turned back to Aro and focussed, immediately putting my mental shield around us both, almost not having to think about it now. Then suddenly Felix charged toward us, his eyes intent upon Master Aro and I felt myself pulse; a feeling I was becoming familiar with as a dome enclosed us both and threw Felix back into the stone wall. I had been watching Felix and therefore hadn't noticed the mist swirling through the room until I heard Renata gasp. I looked over to see her eyes wide in wonder at my power, and I felt a rush of pride go through me at the realisation that I could protect my Master in a way no other could.

"Do you see, Renata?" Aro spoke from beside me, his arms extended as he gestured to the mist and the large Vampire picking bits of stone from his robes.

"Yes master." The woman nodded, her black hair shining with the movement.

"And so you understand?"

"Of course." Her voice was serene, if not a little hesitant and I noticed another Vampire appear from behind a stone column. Another pulse of energy moved through the dome as I perceived her as a threat.

"Do not worry my dear Isabella, this is Chelsea." Aro gestured with elegant pale fingers towards the female with light brown hair and a wicked grin plastered on her perfectly lined lips.

I realised who she was immediately and panicked, I did not need to be compelled to be loyal to my maker, could he not see that? Without realising I extended my mental shield, further protecting myself from her influence.

"But Master, I am already loyal to you."

I bowed before him, not even realising I had fallen to my knees as my forehead touched the soft material of his cloak. I felt those familiar long fingers weave themselves through my hair and I calmed immediately.

"Of that I have no doubt my dear Isabella. Chelsea is not here for you."

I raised my head to see him look down at me with soft eyes; his fingers caressed my cheek before he offered his hand to help me up. I followed his gaze once I was stood to Renata, who was trembling and looking at Aro with pleading eyes.

"M-Master? I am to leave the Volturi?"

Aro nodded to the petite woman, his hand was on the small of my back, rubbing soothing circles and almost making me lose concentration.

"You have served me well Renata, and for that you can go back to your Uncle Luca; your time with the Volturi has come to an end my dear. I can trust you will keep our secrets well? I'm sure I do not need to reiterate how foolish it would be for you to betray our trust."

The young woman nodded enthusiastically as her eyes lit with gratitude, I noted Chelsea shift slightly and then Renata heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, smiling softly.

"Thank you." And then she was a mere blur as she left the room, leaving me stood in her place.

Then he turned to me, his gaze indulgent. "My precious Isabella, I can now welcome you properly." He made a motion with his fingers and Felix approached, this time with a perfect pitch black cloak folded over his arm, and a deep maroon jewellery box held in his strong grasp.

I gasped as Aro placed the cloak over my shoulders; the inlay was the same deep maroon as the jewellery box and was the softest silk; whilst the outside was strong, capable ebony material. He smoothed the hood down my back and arranged my curls over my shoulders before again coming to face me. He then took the jewellery box and opened it and I unnecessarily held my breath until a glint of gold met my keen eyes; then the breath left me quickly as he stood before me and wrapped his arms around my neck. His eyes held mine as he took a little longer than was necessary doing the clasp up; his fingers were so dexterous that he needn't even be looking at what he was doing as his eyes swept over my face. When he was done I felt the heavy weight of the gold 'V' pendant against my chest and could not help but glance down to see the gleaming precious metal glint in the light.

I looked up again as Aro's fingers swept over my cheek and held my chin, he passed his thumb over my full lower lip as he spoke. "Welcome home, Isabella."


	13. Chapter 13

It was late in the evening and I was sat in my room, looking at my reflection in the mirror and observing the changes that had occurred. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman with the terrifying maroon eyes and the beautiful golden pendent draped between her pale breasts was actually me. I had done it, I finally broke free of the chains from my human life, though one of those chains was still clinging; the chain labelled 'Edward'. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again, but I suppose I had plenty of time to make up my mind, an eternity of time. I took a moment to think of the Cullen's and managed a wry smile at the thought of Emmet; I would finally be able to take him down a peg or two now I was his strength. Then there was Rosalie, bitter and cruel Rosalie; I wondered if she would be jealous of the beauty I had become, of my place among the Volturi. She hadn't ever said it, but I knew some part of her wanted this, to be among such power; I had seen the envy in her eyes upon our return from Italy.

Jasper and Alice... I hadn't decided if I could quite forgive them for standing by and letting me self destruct, but then I was reminded that if they hadn't; I wouldn't be here now and I probably would never have become a Vampire. It pleased me to know I was everything Edward never wanted for me; I felt a sense of satisfaction that the thought of my turning probably tortured him. He deserved it.

Then I paused. That thought was not 'Bella'... I had to take a moment to reign myself in and remind myself that I was still a newborn, the feelings I had were intensified and the resentment I felt toward Edward had quadrupled with my change. Something I wasn't sure even a century of absence from him could cure.

I sighed and glanced at the clock hanging from the perfect stone wall behind me, it was 4am and I felt a brief moment of grief that I could not while away the hours in dream land, though why bother? The last dreams I'd had were full of Aro and the Volturi, I was living my fantasies, so why would I need to dream about them?

I stood and decided to take a walk around the castle; at this time of night it was mostly empty, as many took the opportunity the blanket of darkness gave them to go outside, one can only remain in a castle for so long without feeling claustrophobic. I made sure to place my new cloak over my shoulders before I left, luxuriating in the feel of the dark material. Upon close inspection I had realised my cloak was approximately the same shade as Alec and Jane's, but the fine shining maroon material on the inside stated that my rank was just above theirs. I smiled fondly as I raised my hood, noting with pleasure how the material on the inside made my eyes stand out even more; their colours matching. Had Aro considered my eye colour whilst choosing the shade of red he wanted for my cloak? No... It was probably just a coincidence that the shades of red coincided perfectly. The hood lay over my voluptuous curls and its weight was so light that I could barely register it atop my head. I pulled the 'V' pendant out and laid it over the front folds of the cloak, so it was displayed proudly against the black material beneath it.

As I walked through the castle I came across very few people, whilst those I did come across merely bowed their heads and continued straight past me. I had a momentary glimpse of what it must be like to be Jane, as soon as someone caught a glimpse of my cloak and pendant they hurried along, not making eye contact.

It felt peculiar to be feared, and rather lonely.

The halls were illuminated by the fire-lit lamps that were fastened to the walls, it created an eerie feel to the castle and I was sure that was why Aro refuted electricity's existence. As I climbed to the higher levels moonlight began filtering in through the windows, casting a pale glow over everything. I didn't really have a destination in mind as I walked; I was merely releasing tension and thoughts as I aimlessly moved around the large castle; that was until I saw a beam of light pouring from a partially open doorway. I moved closer to investigate; my steps were soundless against the stone floor as I approached and heard soft voices from within.

The first thing I noticed when I peaked round the door was a beautiful grand piano, sat at the far end of the room; the wood gleamed and the ivory keys practically invited you to touch them. My attention however was on the man sat at the instrument. From my current angle I could only see him from behind, strong shoulders, shining black hair and a strong back were devoured by my eyes. His elegant hands ran over the keys before him, not playing but merely caressing in a manner one might touch a long absent lover. I took a moment to admire how the white of the keys was nearly outdone by the pale skin of his fingers, I was suddenly and violently jarred from my musings as a clearly female form walked past the door; her body cast a shadow over me and I quickly stepped back.

I knew I shouldn't be looking, but I couldn't leave now, I had to know who she was; and why she was with Master Aro. So I peered back through the slightly open door in time to see her hand trail across the strong, broad shoulders I had been previously admiring. Her nails were painted a vivid red and my enhanced hearing picked up the sound of them scratching across the material of his jacket.

"Aro, darling, when are you going to introduce me to this new protégé of yours that has the whole castle buzzing with talk, hmm?" Her voice was low and sultry, a tone I could never hope to achieve. One of her hands came up to pull the black hood away from her face and perfectly straight brown hair flowed down her back to stop at her waist.

"Sulpicia." Aro finally spoke, his tone was one of warning and I could hear the irritation in his voice.

I watched as the woman huffed and pouted, running her red nails through Aro's perfect black hair; I felt the jealously that had been burning low in my stomach rear up and set my throat on fire as I observed.

"I am your wife Aro; you are supposed to share things with me."

The last thing I saw before fleeing would stay imprinted on my eyelids for hours to come, the image of Aro extending his arms and wrapping his strong hands around the woman's waist; and then pulling her into his lap. I felt speed burst through me as I ran, leaving everything behind me in a blur before I finally managed to get outside and breathe in the night air to try and settle the burning that clawed up my throat.

It seemed intense negative emotions affected my thirst, whereas intense positive emotions dulled it; just as it had the night of my first feed, where I had been so anxious to please Aro that not even the smell of fresh human blood could deter me from my goal.

Sulpicia he had called her, such an exotic and pretty name, Sulpicia his _wife_. How could I have been so foolish? I had heard Alec speak of 'the wives' before, but I had assumed they were the mates of Marcus and Caius; I had never even dreamed that Aro would actually be _married_.

'_Why not?'_ My inner voice taunted, sounding much like the Bella of old, the human Bella who had been with me when no one else was. _'You think because he showered you with pretty things, and called you pretty names, and showed you a bit of attention that a 3000 year old Vampire wouldn't be attached? How stupid can you get Bella?'_

I swallowed the venom that was seeping into my mouth as the resentment and jealousy made my stomach ache, I felt like I was burning, like I needed to make someone else feel the hurt that I was feeling. I was shocked at that; I was finally seeing the cold, unemotional part of me that I had so often been warned about surfacing upon becoming a Vampire.

Unfortunately my inner monologue took it upon itself to continue.

'_Just because you had a couple of dreams about him, you went rushing in head first, just like you did with Edward before! Now look where both of those clever options left you? The first time you were suicidal and this time... you've ended up dead.'_

I couldn't help the low growl that ripped through my chest as I breathed deeply, catching the scent of humans in the air all around me. I knew the rules. No hunting in Volterra, ever. Every meal was brought from outside the city; outside the country if possible; but my thirst was burning and just remembering the thought of that perfect hand with the red nails gliding through his hair... It made me want to tear something apart.

"Bella?" I almost jumped, but managed to restrain myself as a familiar voice spoke from the shadows behind me.

"I'm really not in the mood for another glaring contest right now, Jane." I sighed, not bothering to turn around and face the girl stood behind me.

I heard the girl huff in annoyance. "You might want to tone down the growling, you're not a rabid dog and everyone can hear you. Besides, I'm here because Master Aro has requested your presence urgently."

I followed her immediately, not saying a word as we quickly sped through the halls to the throne room. Perhaps he had heard or seen me outside the door? Whatever it was, I didn't care and I was feeling reckless.

"Isabella." He greeted me, just as he did usually, with a fond smile and affectionate eyes. "Forgive me for calling you down here at such an hour, but I've recently been made aware of something that involves you."

I swallowed and gritted my teeth, merely nodding as his slightly confused gaze assessed my apparently offensive body language.

He turned his back on me to face Marcus and Caius, who were both regarding me with neutral expressions on their faces; which didn't tell me much. "The Cullen's are on their way to Volterra. Whilst I admit to being pleased at the thought of seeing Carlisle again and the members of his clan I haven't yet met, I thought it prudent to warn you so you might prepare yourself. You will of course be present upon their arrival."

The wave of emotion crashed over me so fast I could barely contain myself. My clenched fists were the only visible sign of my distress; thankfully Aro was still facing the other two ancients rather than me; though that didn't last for long.

"Isabella?"

"Don't make me see them again." I spoke through gritted teeth, fire clawing its way through my stomach as Aro turned to me with a stern expression on his usually calm face.

"Excuse me?" His tone was deadly, but I didn't care. I knew I was committing a fatal faux pas of the Volturi and to the leader no less; but nothing would make me stand before that family again, not even him.

"I won't do it."

Silence reigned throughout the room and I could feel Jane and Alec's stunned glares at my back, Aro's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to me; even the air around him vibrated with danger, yet I did not back down.

"It is my wish you be there at my side Isabella, and so you will be there. You will not disobey me." The last part was a snarl, a challenge. One as a hard headed new born I refused to yield to.

I lifted my chin and glared at him, my maroon eyes connecting with his clouded crimson. "No."


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as I had stormed from the room I knew I had made a grave mistake. So much emotion had been flowing through me that I had cracked under the strain and angered my Master. What would happen to me now?

I knew immediately.

I had to make an apology, and soon. Before leaving it too long resulted in something far worse for me.

I had been gone for hours, cooling off and reflecting on my behaviour and on what had caused such defiance from me; I knew immediately that it was mostly jealousy from witnessing Aro with his wife. But I had to get over that, he was married; that was the end of any stupid infatuation I held for my maker. He was 3000 years old, what would he ever see in me? The thought was ridiculous from an outside perspective, though of course I hadn't thought it ridiculous at all, I had felt true affection from him; but that was what Aro did best. He manipulated.

I breathed in air through my lungs slowly; feeling them expand. It was bizarre to think of myself as dead when I'd never felt more alive in my entire existence. The thought of the Cullen's coming to Volterra troubled me, but for now it was at the back of my mind; I had other matters that were far more urgent for me to attend to.

The door to the throne room was open, and I realised why as I silently crept in and moved to stand next to Alec, who stiffened immediately at my approach.

"You realise how much trouble you're in?" He muttered to me, his eyes not wavering from the front of the room where Aro was talking to a Vampire who was restrained by Felix and Demetri, he looked terrified.

"I know. I shouldn't have challenged him." I whispered back, my voice obviously showing him I was truly repentant for my actions because his shoulders relaxed, just by an inch.

"You know what you have to do?" He tilted his head slightly toward me.

"Yes, grovel and kiss ass."

He let out a little snort of amusement and I noticed Aro whip his head around at the sound, his eyes quickly located Alec, and then they landed on me, stood behind his shoulder. I couldn't help but gulp as his eyes narrowed and flashed with anger, before he again turned back to the trembling Vampire before him.

I sighed and Alec managed to flash me a look of sympathy over his shoulder, I noticed the business in the middle of the room was being wrapped up; it seemed that Aro was not in a forgiving mood, and immediately sentenced the Vampire before him with the death sentence. I could see Marcus and Caius scowling at him, their opinion not having been asked before Aro stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of the Vampires face. His eyes glanced up at me and held as he swiftly tore the head from the man knelt at his feet. I flinched as I watched him toss the decapitated head at Felix, who caught it and dragged the rest of the body from the room to be burnt.

I gulped and bit my lip, just stepping forward to approach Aro before Alec laid a hand on my arm to stop me and motioned with his head to the front of the room. I stopped and followed his eyes to see a tall blonde Vampire I hadn't previously met approach Aro in his throne; where he now sat. His gaze had been on me, watching expectantly and waiting for me to approach him, however the blonde had got there before I'd managed to, so I waited.

He looked down as the woman fell to her knees and placed her hands in her lap, her head bowed as she asked for forgiveness. I wondered for a moment what it was she had done that warranted an apology, then I saw Aro shift in his chair and recline, his elbow rested on the gilded arm of his throne and his fingers traced his mouth in thought as he looked intently at the woman before him.

None dared make a sound, as we awaited the Master's decision. She didn't move once as he observed her and I wondered how she managed not to fidget under his piercing gaze, her golden hair fell in waves before her face and I clenched my jaw as Aro reached out to brush it back and then touch her shoulder.

She then raised her head to meet his eyes, and he nodded once in a stiff manner and waved her off with the flick of his elegant fingers. She quickly scurried back and left the room, and suddenly I felt like my heart was pounding in my chest; even though I knew that to be impossible.

This time Alec encouraged me forward with the tap of his hand on my back, and so I took a deep breath and bowed my head to approach the throne. I knew not to meet his eyes until he granted me permission and didn't find it as difficult as I'd imagined I would. I felt it was a natural impulse, I was submitting to his greater power, giving myself over to his choice.

As I climbed the few steps to the raised platform I saw him shift from the flash of his shoes in the light, I could feel his eyes burning into my skull as I knelt before his feet; my head bowed so only the tips of his fine shoes were visible.

And so I sat at his feet and the more time that passed the less humiliated I felt. I was the centre of his complete attention, even though I couldn't see his eyes; I felt their gaze sweeping over me intently. For the moment I was the centre of his world, and that thought caused a trill of pleasure to run through me. I knew I had done wrong disobeying his wishes, I also knew that most of my disobedience was down to the scene I had witnessed hours prior involving his wife.

But this was my life now, here at Volterra with my Master and Jane and Alec. As I sat there I realised that if I got out of this alive, I should probably make more of an effort with Jane; once she stopped glaring at you she didn't seem all that bad.

You know when people say 'it felt like I had been there for hours, when in fact it was only minutes'? This wasn't like that. I was knelt on the cold marble for hours, and I felt every single second tick by as I waited for his acknowledgement, time stopped having a meaning as I sat watching the fire flicker in the shine of his shoes. It took all of my control not to move, I wanted to shift positions; I was becoming restless and the hard stone beneath my knees wasn't helping matters. But I stayed, because somewhere among the hours I had been sat before him, it became imperative to me that I had his forgiveness, our bond was such that it hurt me to know I had displeased him. That he might be unhappy with me. That cut deeper than any meeting with the Cullen's ever could, and I marvelled at the strength of my gratitude and loyalty towards Aro.

As I sat there I had plenty of time to reflect, and I found myself wishing he could hear some of my thoughts so I could make him feel the bond I felt, make him understand my sorrow at what I had done earlier. Then it hit me. If I could expand my mental and physical shield to protect others, wouldn't he be able to hear my thoughts once the shield had been pushed out and away from my mind? Perhaps I could focus it like a bubble around the rest of my thoughts and just let those I chose filter out to him, after all I wouldn't want him to see the thoughts I'd had about his wife, about him.

I spent the rest of the time knelt at his feet concentrating on harnessing my power within my mind, erecting the shield as a wall around my most important thoughts, and just letting my sorrow and loyalty to my master encompass the part I had left unprotected; now I just had to await his decision, to see if he decided to grant me a touch of forgiveness.

I waited, and waited.

Just as I had been about to give up all hope of continuing my immortal life, I felt the air around us shift with tension and I knew he had made his decision. I swallowed and closed my eyes as his feet shifted and he leant forward, extending his hand.

He would either grant me forgiveness, or literally tear me limb from limb for my insulting behaviour.

Thankfully he chose the former and pressed his warm slightly roughened hand to my cheek, it was a touch I was ready for though hadn't quite expected. I turned my head immediately to nuzzle into the warmth of his chalky pale skin and pressed my thoughts outward, feeling like my world centred around his touch as I let the thoughts I wanted him to hear pour forth.

I knew at his gasp it had worked and he leant forward and cradled the opposite side of my face with his other hand, urging my eyes up to meet his, and so I raised my gaze, hoping the apology I felt welling within me was reflected in my maroon eyes. Apparently it was, and I was shocked when he shifted forward and fell to his knees before me, his eyes still connected with mine as his thumbs stroked along my cheek bones.

"My Isabella, you're extraordinary." His words were a whisper that caressed my very soul as I felt joy overwhelm me, his forgiveness made my sorrow all but disappear, and he gasped again as he so obviously felt the outpouring of loyalty I had for him.

"You are like no other Vampire I have ever encountered. Come, it would please me greatly if you would sit by me."

He stood and moved back to his throne, re-taking his place upon it and gesturing for me to come forward.

Alec had never mentioned this possibility, and so I followed Aro's wishes and stood fluidly. I realised then that there was no chair there, and as I looked in his eyes I realised he wanted me to sit at his feet. I was conflicted, the part of me that had been brought up in the modern world screamed at the archaic idea of being at a man's feet, but then the part of me that wanted to please my Master overruled my doubts.

Suddenly Felix stepped forward to his master with a comfortable looking square pillow in his hands; it looked soft and was maroon with embroidered gold thread. Suddenly I knew it was for me, and that Aro had planned this all out. I met his eyes and he smirked at me, I couldn't help shake my head in amusement as he placed the pillow just to his right, by his feet; and tapped it welcomingly.

I knelt and luxuriated in the feel of the pillow beneath me, now I was facing the large dome shaped room and could see the variety of stunned faces looking back at me. My eyes immediately located Alec who was shaking his head in disbelief; I frowned at him in confusion, wanting to know why everyone was so surprised.

Then Aro's hand was on my head, stroking and running his fingers through my hair idly as he gestured for the next Vampire awaiting a sentence to enter, all the while his hand still petted my hair and I felt safe and treasured.

So I had sat there, at some point the pressure of Aro's hand against my skull indicated his wish for me to lay my cheek against his thigh, and so I did; observing the rest of the proceedings at an angle; with the warmth of his leg against my cheek and his fingers caressing my neck.

Once Aro had given me permission to leave, I went looking for Alec; and easily found him in the large Library with his sister. They both greeted me upon my entrance, Alec with a smile and Jane, with a nod and her customary glare. I was quickly beckoned over and Alec extended his arms and placed both hands on my shoulders, so he might look into my eyes.

"How did you do it?"

I frowned at him. "How did I do what?"

He shook his head and let out a disbelieving laugh. "You've no idea what just transpired in the throne room, do you?"

I shook my head in the negative and glanced to Jane, who rolled her eyes at me.

"Only she could do something like that by coincidence."

"_She_ is right here, so could someone please explain?" I looked between them, wondering if I'd done something else to offend my Master.

I was swiftly sat down in a large leather armchair as the twins sat opposite on the wider couch.

"Master has never actually done as he did so today. Your actions turned your punishment into a reward. Whilst sitting at his feet you should have felt humbled and even humiliated by such an action, he wouldn't have touched you, or even acknowledged your presence. Instead you were given a specially made pillow to sit on, and he petted you. Don't you see? It was a show of the Masters regard for you. He was openly announcing that you are his most treasured possession."

I blinked as I tried to take all of his words in, part of me bristled at the idea of being anyone's possession; but the look of envy Jane was giving me stopped the feeling very quickly.

"So... Because I let him into my mind, he rewarded me?" I pursed my lips in confusion.

"Ah, so that's what you did!" He exclaimed in revelation. "Partly yes, but he already had the pillow Bella. He had planned to have you sat by his throne, to make a statement to everyone that you're his, I'd imagine he had it ready for when the Olympic clan get here. To show them how highly he regarded you and that you were under his protection. Not that you can't already protect yourself from everything." He added at the end, his tone bemused.

I was his 'most treasured possession'... But what about his wife, surely he loved her? Could Aro even feel love?

So many questions were whirling around my head that I was grateful when Alec swiftly put a stop to them by speaking again. "Speaking of which, the Cullen's will be here soon, and I imagine Master only let you go so that I might explain things to you, we had best be getting you back to your pretty little pillow." He smirked and winked at me, and I couldn't hold back from nudging him into the door frame as we left again for the throne room.


	15. Chapter 15

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings on our walk back to the throne room and subsequently smacked into Alec's back as he suddenly stopped walking. I pushed myself away from him and scowled in annoyance.

"What the-"

"Forgive me Isabella, your collision with Alec is my fault." I blinked and immediately moved sideways, now noting that Aro was stood in front of both Jane and Alec, I hadn't noticed his approach as I had been walking behind them with my head bowed, thinking about the very man now stood before us. Aro's eyes looked amused as he observed my confusion, he stepped around the twins gracefully to offer me his hand and I took it without thought.

"If you'll excuse us my dears, I believe I need to have a word with Isabella before the Olympic clan arrive."

He laid my arm through his crooked elbow and escorted me down the hall, I merely followed, feeling bewildered.

"Where are we going Master?" I asked making sure to keep my tone respectful and curious all at once.

"For a stroll my dear, if you have no objections?" I shook my head as his eyes met mine, smiling back at him in what I'm sure looked reminiscent of a puppy pleased to see its master. "I would like to talk to you Isabella, as equals for a moment, do you understand?"

I caught my lower lip in my teeth and chewed nervously before I spoke. "Master?"

He shook his head at me and paused in a deserted corridor, turning to face me he took my hand in his.

"No dearest, for the moment I am Aro; not your master. I apologise for what happened earlier. I should not have tried to force you into meeting with the Olympic Coven; it was my own pride that made me do so. You're so perfect I couldn't help but ache to show you off to Carlisle and that fool of a son of his. Can you forgive me?"

I stood speechless as his warm hands encased one of mine, Alec had never, ever spoke of this. Was this another test? Since when did Aro Volturi apologise? I took a deep breath and smiled at the breathtaking man stood before me, I decided quickly to do as he asked; for the moment it would be easy to be Bella without the restrictions of Volturi etiquette.

"You have nothing to apologise for. It was my own stubborn pride that led to my actions; I did not want to see them because of the hurt they had caused me. But that hurt means nothing now, for I am here with you and I am home, so anything that happened before is obsolete; for it led me to Volterra." _And to you_, I added silently in my mind, wishing I had the courage to speak it aloud.

He raised the hand resting atop the back of mine to my face, where his fingers brushed across the familiar path from my cheekbone to my jaw.

"Where were you three thousand years ago, dearest Isabella?" he spoke wistfully, his eyes locked onto mine and I smiled at him apologetically through the churning butterflies in my stomach.

"Unfortunately not by your side as I am now... Aro."

His smile was brilliant as his crimson eyes held mine; his hand still caressed my jaw and chin.

"And you'll stay?"

"For as long as I exist." I spoke with finality that surprised us both; it seemed my loyalty to Aro outweighed even my loyalty to myself, something I hadn't considered before. Would I stay with him forever, even at personal risk to myself?

I didn't even have to think about the answer, I knew immediately. Wife or not I had a bond with Aro Volturi that I'd let nothing destroy, that included the impending meeting with the Cullens. His hand still held my face and he looked down at me intently.

"Can you open your thoughts to me again, dear one? Being inside your mind was... enthralling."

I blinked at the request and immediately erected the shield I'd previously built around the thoughts I wished to hide from him, noting that each time I did so it became easier, no matter my devotion I couldn't let him know that my thoughts weren't purely platonic. Then when I felt I was ready I pressed my cheek into his palm and closed my eyes, letting my emotion pour through the momentary connection we shared.

I heard his gasp and felt him release my hand and raise his own to again hold my face as he had done in the throne room; I smiled at his touch and opened my eyes to meet his. His look was one of pure awe.

"To feel what you feel... I have never come across such loyalty. Through all my years of existence emotion seems to have faded, to merely be a long forgotten memory. Yet when I am in your mind Isabella, I can taste your emotion, such is its strength."

I smiled beatifically and felt the emotion rolling through me in waves, I wanted to share myself with this man; so I let my adoration pour forth through our connection, it's strength was such that it physically staggered him when it hit. My arms extended automatically and I placed my hands upon his sides, watching as he steadied himself. I imagined what a picture we must make, stood in the middle of the fire lit hall, almost embracing. His hands were still cradling my face, and now my own treacherous hands were lavishing in the feel of his strong back beneath them, the fine suit jacket I had seen red fingernails scratch across only hours ago was now being lovingly caressed by the tips of my own fingers.

"_Isabella_..." He whispered to me and I felt like my insides had melted, that I was a mere puddle of lust upon the stone floor, ruining his expensive shoes. I held my breath on impulse as I saw him lean towards me, his beautiful hair falling either side of his face. Then his lips were warm upon my brow as he placed a tender kiss there, tracing his hands down my cheeks and jaw to my neck; and I fought through the haze that had engulfed me to keep my shield partially up. I did not want him inside my head, seeing every thought I'd ever had, every emotion I'd felt; some things were meant to remain private.

Then as swiftly as it had arrived his warmth was gone as he stepped away from me, his face was now the perfect picture of composure and calm; whilst I felt like I was burning up and had to check my own hands to ensure I wasn't shaking.

"Come Isabella, your audience awaits you."

I took his arm and he placed his hand over mine as we made our way back through the corridors in silence. I noticed from my peripheral vision that he'd glance my way every so often, though I couldn't be sure why without looking back at him to gauge his facial expression, so instead I smiled and looked at the ground beneath my feet, letting his arm guide me to the throne room. To my impending meeting with the people I had considered family in my human life.

"I would like you to have both of your shields extended around Marcus, Caius and myself for the duration of this visit my dear, I dislike Edward Cullen being able to hear my thoughts, it is... irritating. Needless to say I've been witness to his foolhardy attempts at attack before, as have you. I think we'd like to keep the marble intact this time, wouldn't you agree?"

He gazed down at me and patted the hand that was linked through his right elbow as he spoke; I nodded in agreement with his statement before speaking.

"Yes Master."

"Good girl." He smiled at me and I felt momentarily like a canary caught in the claws of a hungry cat.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm and the doors were opened by Felix and Demetri, who had obviously been listening and waiting for Aro's command. I felt rather smug as I walked in alongside Aro, my hand held in his as we approached his throne and the comfortable looking maroon pillow placed next to it. It was a peculiar notion, to become fond of an inanimate object; but looking upon the soft fabric with my hand held in Aro's I couldn't help but feel joy at the idea of everybody knowing how important I was to him.

He squeezed my hand and I turned to look at him, noting a peculiar look in his eyes as he smirked and leant towards me. "I'd like you to keep that connection to your thoughts and emotions open during this meeting, it would please me to know how you're feeling during the encounter, rather than after."

I would have flushed were I still able to as I realised I hadn't re-shielded my thoughts, and so all of my base emotions were still open to him whilst he was touching me. He had made sure to be touching my skin throughout our journey back to the throne room, I realised.

He merely smiled as he revelled in my realisation and as we reached his throne he extended his arm, his hand still holding mine as he waited for me to take my seat beside him, before he too sat. I knelt and placed my hands in my lap, my head bowed as I awaited the touch I knew would come.

This time he immediately moved his hand to my cheek, making his intent known by the gentle pressure against my jaw. So I again laid my head against his warm thigh, my mahogany hair spread over his lap; which he happily played with as we waited.

I was being lulled into a contented stupor by his fingers running through my hair and against my scalp, I had been sure to leave connection to my mind open, as Aro had asked and so I was sure he could feel the emotion his touch caused within me. My maroon eyes flitted around the room to land on Alec, who was smirking at me and shaking his head, to which I promptly stuck out my tongue. It was an action that earned a deep amused chuckle from the man petting my hair.

"Jane, I believe our guests have arrived, I am impatient for their appearance." I tilted my head as Jane left the room to look up at the perfect face of my Master. His eyes too moved down to me as he felt me shift against his leg, his gaze was one of reassurance and I knew my position knelt beside him was as much to get back at Edward for his prior rudeness as it was for his own pleasure.

It was still taking me time to get used to knowing that Aro had long since lost his humanity. That his actions were for his own benefit as much as for the benefit of the Vampire race, he served himself first and foremost; using any means to get what he wished. Right now he wished to rile Edward up for the way he had been spoken to last they met, and I was the tool he would utilise for the approaching meeting, Aro took pleasure in being inside other people's minds; but having someone in his was another matter all together. I remembered seeing the look of irritation on Aro's face when Edward had told him to 'get on with it' and the manner in which he had spoken to him was not something to be encouraged.

"I will wish to use my gift during the proceedings Isabella; can you ensure your shield is projected?"

I nodded against his thigh. "Of course."

Then I heard the tapping of shoes against the stone floor and I knew they had arrived, I took a steadying breath and closed my eyes, keeping my cheek pressed against Aro's thigh as his fingers aimlessly toyed with my long hair.

"Ah, the Cullens are here, welcome!" I along with every vampire in the room noticed that Aro had not stood upon their entry, as he usually did. I had to hold back a smile as he explained his reasoning. "I would greet you properly; alas I'm currently unable to stand. Isabella dearest, would you mind?"

I blinked open my eyes and looked up to my master, raising my head at his words I watched him as he stood and made his way across the room. I allowed my eyes to follow him and for the first time in my Vampire life, I saw the Cullens. I could see the range of emotions flitting across each of their faces; I could also hear the low growl coming from Edward.

His eyes were fixed on me, and after perusing the line of my former family my dark crimson eyes finally landed on him. We all heard his gasp and I saw him tense. I made sure to re-enforce my shield and as I did so a pulse of energy was seen, creating a dome around us; and then seemingly disappearing.

"Carlisle my old friend, it is a pleasure to see you again!"

My eyes were drawn away from Edward and back to my master as he took Carlisle's hand in his own, pulling it close toward him as he tilted his head. I noticed the shine in his hair as he moved and looked back toward Edward to see him frowning deeply; he had obviously noticed his inability to hear the Ancients thoughts.

"Hmm, I assure you she is perfectly unharmed, see for yourself." Aro spoke, clearly in response to what he saw in Carlisle's thoughts. His hand extended toward me, beckoning me forward, and so I moved to stand by his side. I watched with pride as I saw their eyes simultaneously move from my face, to the gold Volturi pendant that sat proudly against the black material of my fine cloak.

"What have you done to her?" It was Edward who spoke and I didn't need to turn and look at him to tell that he was speaking through clenched teeth.

I watched as Aro turned and stroked his hand down my cheek, a gesture in that moment merely meant to infuriate Edward. "What she asked me to, dear Edward. I gave her what you could not."

"A death sentence!" Edward shouted, and I saw my Master flinch very subtly at his tone, it was just the merest twitch at the corner of his eye, but it was enough to show his distaste for Edward Cullen.

"Edward!" Carlisle chastened.

"Hmm, I see your manners haven't improved since your last visit. You are a guest in my home; I will not tolerate your discourtesy." Aro's voice was perfectly pleasant, but the threat was clear.

"Are we to understand that you yourself turned her, Aro?" Carlisle's calm voice soothed me; I had missed him I realised. His presence in my life was not one easily forgotten.

"Indeed I did and isn't she splendid?" Aro turned to me, his eyes traversing my form just as the rest of those in the room did. I couldn't help but feel like I was Aro's personal show horse being paraded around for his pleasure.

They all seemed rather stunned as they stood there, Carlisle and Esme both seemed to be torn between awe and fear, Jasper Emmet and Rosalie seemed to be on their guard and poised to strike at any moment; their golden eyes were trained firmly on me. Alice was trying to calm her brother down, I could hear her speaking to him in hushed whispers and I didn't even bother lingering on them.

"It is the most extraordinary thing; I have never come across anything like her. Upon waking she completely ignored her thirst; rather her first instinct was to protect me from Jane's rather harmless growling." I smirked at his description and looked over my shoulder towards Jane and Alec; the former seemed to be embarrassed whilst the latter was mirroring my smirk with one of his own.

"She seems calm..." Carlisle pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of me as though I weren't in the room." I spoke in my clear, bell toned voice, momentarily stunning them all.

Aro turned to me with a fond smile and cupped my cheek with his hand; his clouded crimson eyes were intent on mine as he spoke.

"In fact I believe I should thank you. Were it not for your... unique brand of 'care' I don't believe Isabella would have even considered returning to Italy. She has become a most valued asset."

I heard a growl from Edward and made sure both shields were still intact whilst Aro turned from me to again face them. "Now, forgive me but I don't recall you stating the purpose of your visit here."

"We're here to take Bella home."

_**The delay of updates was due to me starting University. Please be patient and I will try to update as often as possible.**_


	16. Chapter 16

A silence fell upon the room at the snarled statement from Edward, it weighed heavily upon my shoulders as each pair of golden eyes looked at me steadily; expecting me to rush toward them. Thankfully Aro interrupted the silence by stepping toward Edward and taking his hand; he bowed his head and closed his eyes. I could see Edward wanted nothing more than to tear his hand from Aro's grip, but his common sense overrode the impulse and so he remained still as a statue; glaring at Aro's bowed head.

"How interesting..." Aro intoned as he lifted his head and shifted his gaze from me to Edward.  
>I frowned and wondered what he had seen, then realised he must have been witness to my last couple of weeks in Forks from Edwards perspective.<p>

Aro turned to me and smiled fondly. "Edward is jealous my dear, he heard you call out as you slept whilst he stalked your house; that is their purpose here. To save you from _**me**_."

I looked down in embarrassment as I realised Aro must now know it was his name I spoke whilst I slept. That it was him I dreamed of.

"Isabella, you can speak freely of your emotions." Aro spoke as he moved back to his throne. I felt an intense longing to be seated beside him with his comforting hand in my hair rather than stood here before people I no longer knew.

"I am home." I spoke simply, as if the most recent conversation hadn't happened and I was answering Edward's previous statement.

"Bella, what have they done to you. You're not yourself!" Edward stepped toward me menacingly and I panicked, I did not want him to touch me and so I automatically threw my shield out and sent him crashing backward into the wall.

I heard Aro chuckle and clap behind me, his velvet voice rang clearly in the room. "As I said, a most valuable asset. I'm sure you noticed your inability to hear our thoughts Edward?"

Edward was pulling himself up with a stunned look on his face, he merely nodded dumbly at Aro whilst his eyes remained riveted upon me.

"Isabella is extraordinary you see, because she is both a mental and physical shield. Poor Renata was put out of a job as soon as Isabella's powers manifested." I glanced over my shoulder to see Aro sat with his elegant fingers steepled beneath his chin.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go home, you can stay with us." Alice's calm voice had completely the opposite effect on me, and I felt fire claw up my throat as anger consumed me and my thirst intensified.

"You didn't want me! You all LEFT me! Or have you conveniently forgotten that part?" I could feel myself shaking and the shield around me was pulsating with the intensity of my fury. "I didn't hear a word from any of you, I tried to contact you and you had blocked my number and email. You all abandoned me when I needed you the most. You!" I turned back to Alice, sure that my eyes were now a consuming black. "You saw me risking my life every day for a glimpse of Edwards face, for a mirage of him and you let it happen. You were only concerned when you thought I'd actually died and it would destroy precious Edward!"

I watched as they all wore expressions of guilt. Besides Rosalie who looked bored and like she'd rather be anywhere else but here.  
>"Bella I-" Alice began, but I swiftly cut her off, not wishing to hear any of their excuses.<p>

"No. I'm done with Forks. This is my home; none of you cared before, why now?" I could feel my hands shaking from anger and hunger, so I folded my arms so they weren't visible.

Edward stepped forward with his hands raised; he stopped just before me and extended his hand to my cheek. I turned away, not wanting his touch where Aro's had been.

"Bella I love you. We're soul mates, I have no life without you." I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes and swore I could feel my silent heart ache. It seemed I wasn't quite as unaffected by the charms of Edward Cullen as I'd hoped. "Let's go home, together."

I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth as thirst threatened to overwhelm me. Thankfully Aro's soothing voice interrupted. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that Edward." His voice was cold, he sounded angry and I had no idea why.

"You can't keep her here against her will!"

"Don't fool yourself, you know she is more than willing."

There was an awkward silence and I turned briefly to see Aro looking at Edward with a wicked smirk on his lips. I turned back to Edward to see him looking down at me with hurt and sorrow in his eyes.

It took me a moment to guess what was going on as Edward continued to stare at me, his face close to mine. When the realization hit me I staggered away from him, watching as his expression fell.

Whilst I had minimized my physical shield so he could step toward me, my mental shield had remained expanded over the ancients. When he had stepped toward me Edward had stepped inside it; meaning that the small gap I'd left open in my mind at Aro's request allowed Edward to hear my thoughts.

"You… Care for him?" Edwards voice was ragged, he sounded broken as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

I could only nod as I stepped backwards, away from them all. I'd quickly re-shielded my mind as I realised what had happened; what Aro had intended to happen. I did not go back to my pillow to sit at his feet, instead I kept my head bowed and stood beside Alec and Jane.

The rest of the meeting with the Olympic Coven was based on niceties; Aro spoke with Carlisle and offered some of the many rooms of the castle to them for their stay in Volterra.  
>I was both apprehensive and pleased that they would be here a little longer; I had missed Carlisle's influence and Emmet's playful manner. Unfortunately you can't have one Cullen without the rest, so I would have to endure the presence of those I wasn't quite as thrilled about.<p>

At Aro's request I lingered as everyone else left the throne room, it was clear he wanted to talk to me; but I still felt like a pawn in his game and trying to contain myself was a challenge.  
>As the room emptied he turned to me with his hands clasped before him. "Are you well, Isabella?" His head tilted just slightly as he asked his question.<p>

"Perfectly, Master. May I be excused?" I was sure to keep my voice even, though I apparently couldn't conceal the chill in my gaze I realised, as his brow creased in confusion.

"You will not leave the castle." He stated, and I knew he feared my disappearance due to the Cullen's presence.

"As you wish." I nodded and clenched my teeth, swallowing when he looked at me strangely.

"Isabella I would like to expla-"

"There is no explanation needed, I will do as I am instructed." He sighed at this and waved his hand to excuse me. I could feel his eyes on my back as I left, barely controlling my anger.

It seemed compliance would only get me so far, I realised that being compliant and obedient to Aro's will wasn't helping raise his opinion of me. I was just another faithful lapdog within his clan.

I had to find a way of still remaining loyal, yet getting under his skin. It was time for me to focus my attentions on getting to know the other members of the Volturi clan, though as a new born most were wary of me. My first act would be making more of an effort with Jane, and then perhaps with the twins' help I could broaden my social circle.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my perfect mouth as I contemplated the possibilities of Aro Volturi's jealousy.

Short I know, but I wanted to get something out to you guys after such a gap in posts! It's half term for Halloween now, so hopefully I can write more in between coursework! Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

I found Alec and Jane in the never ending library that occupied the same hall as my bedroom; they were sat at opposite ends of a large, comfortable looking chaise lounge. Alec looked up as I entered and smiled at me fondly, I realised that I must have become a friend of sorts to him.

"Sorry to interrupt..." When I spoke Jane's head snapped up so quickly I was worried she may have injured herself.

"No you aren't, or you wouldn't have done it." Her tone was cold and she glared daggers at me with her deep crimson eyes, I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

"Jane, enough. Can't we call a truce? I don't know what I've done to make you hate me, but can we please be civilised?" I looked at her, feeling exhausted from the mental and verbal sparring we constantly endured. Apparently this showed in my posture and gaze, for I saw her shoulders relax as she shrugged noncommittally and turned back to her book.

I took this as a yes and turned my eyes to Alec, who watching me with a curious tilt to his head.

"You've come for help?" I didn't know how he was so perceptive, but I was grateful nonetheless.

I nodded and moved over to where they sat and perched on the edge of the gleaming coffee table that was placed before them. "I wanted to ask you about... mixing with the other Vampires."

At this Jane became seemingly uninterested in her book; apparently our conversation was far more entertaining judging by the way she snorted at me in amusement. "I didn't know you were such a social butterfly."

I grimaced and Alec, seeing my discomfort ignored his sister. "It will not be easy; your rank is exceptionally high compared to many of the Vampires here. That can be intimidating."

"Tell me about it. No one will even meet my eyes!"

I watched as Jane shifted and moved to sit properly, her legs neatly folded beneath her and her Mary-Jane shoes just touching the hard wood floor that shone in the light. "You want to mingle with the others. Why?"

"I feel lonely I guess, I'm used to more company than I've had here." I spoke slowly, not meeting her eyes.

"Now the truthful answer please. You're a terrible liar, I heard you were practically a hermit in your human life, you never spoke to anyone besides the... _vegetarians_." The last word was sneered with such contempt I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Alright Jane, you got me. Honestly?" I looked between them both as they tilted their heads almost identically in question. "I feel too reliant on Master Aro. I would like some social life of my own."

The small girl watched me carefully, her eyes seemed to smirk at me and I tried to withhold the reflex to gulp under her scrutiny. "Did you start feeling this way before, or after you happened upon the Master with his mate?"

"Jane!" Alec swiftly dug his sister in the ribs with his elbow; she grimaced and glared at him.

"What! We've all been thinking it." Calculation filled her eyes as she looked at me. "So?"

I shifted uncomfortably and bowed my head, I was grateful I could hide behind my hair as I spoke. "Everyone knows about that?"

Jane leant back, a wide gleeful grin on her face as she observed and took pleasure in my humiliation. "Oh yes, you still stink of your human blood you see. Master Aro smelt you coming long before you even reached the door."

I couldn't maintain a facade anymore and bowed my head, placing my hands upon my forehead as I cradled my own face and looked up at her. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Oh he did, just not to you. You're not as special as you think." She seemed to enjoy saying this and at her words I felt my stomach sink even deeper.

"I know I'm not..." I mumbled, biting my lip to withhold the emotion ready to pour forth from me. "Don't worry, I shouldn't have asked."

I stood up and turned away from them, hiding my face behind my curtain of hair as I opened the door.

"Bella, wait. We'll help you, don't listen to Jane."

I turned around to the boy stood before me and was overwhelmed by his kindness. "I just feel so... superfluous."

"You're very special to the Master, you know that! The pillow is sign enough of his regard for you."

"Or it is a sign of how much he takes pleasure in riling the Cullens. Everything is such a game and I'm tired of it already, I just want to enjoy myself."

I knew that Jane could see right through my plan, but for some reason she did not expose it. Rather from that point on she became less chilled toward me and aided Alec in introducing me to the other Vampires, regardless of their respective ranks. I learnt that a Vampire cannot choose their mate; rather they will perhaps happen upon them within their life time if they're lucky.

A human would call the bond between two hearts and minds 'soul mates' but as most of the vampires believed they were without souls, they used the word 'mate' instead, or if they were particularly enamoured; 'eternal mates'. The twins explained that whilst a Vampire was perfectly capable of having love affairs, once they found their soul mate or bond, loving another was virtually impossible. Every human being has a soul mate, one person in history designed and created purely for the other. The problem with humans is their short life span, a woman in the eighteenth century could have her soul mate born in the current time and as such they would never meet. Though perhaps a descendant of hers may come into contact with said man and they may call such a hypothetical meeting 'love at first sight', but in truth he was not meant for her.

That bond is nothing when compared to that a Vampire holds with their mate, and due to the immortality of the race the chances of meeting a soul mate for a Vampire are much higher than that of a human. Edward had once said to me that I had no idea how long he had waited for me, that he truly believed me to be his mate. But I learnt from the twins that if that were so, he would never have been able to leave me. It was literally physically impossible for two hearts whose cords had been intertwined by the bond, to be separated.

Then through this conversation I learnt of Marcus and his wife Didyme, I learnt that when she died he was left hollow and depressed. That only Chelsea's gift kept him bound to immortality and thus to the Volturi.

The conversation had left me feeling a low ache in my chest for Marcus' pain; I now understood why his voice was permanently monotone, why he never seemed interested in the world moving around him. He was enduring immortality without the one person he had been destined to live it through with. Though with the negative information, came the positive. I learnt that Sulpicia, Aro's _wife_... Had been hand selected and created by him, he had been lonely whilst his 'brothers' were both mated.

Sulpicia was not his true mate.

That information alone almost made me fling myself at Jane in thanks as she let it slip during the woeful story of Marcus' pain. Though in reality I made sure not to give a sign that the information had affected me and Jane was far too caught up in her tragic love story to notice anything amiss.

After talking with the twins I felt much better about my situation, I knew that Aro was married, but that would not stop me in my quest for his affection. I had been enthralled by him and it was not something I could just turn off at a moment's notice. I could discover his true feelings for me without much difficulty for I already knew that he was a jealous man and that he coveted what he wanted until it was his, once it was he guarded it with fierce protection.

All I had to determine was which category I fell within.

It was bizarre for me to see the Cullens at every turn I took, it felt like they were everywhere and none were sure whether to approach me or not. Alice and Jasper had been in the courtyard when the twins had re-introduced me to Demetri, the tracker who Aro had first picked to turn me. I had felt awkward at first, but was quickly reassured by Demetri himself, his calm personality and quick wit were easily appreciated. It turned out that he had not meant to be so rough with me at the time, but he'd been craving my blood since my first visit to Volterra to save Edward, and his control had slipped. He told me that Aro had witnessed his thirst for my blood and that he'd not been sure if he had the ability to stop.

Demetri was charming and promised me a guided tour of Italy at night after the Cullens had left, for he knew I had been confined to the castle by Aro during their stay. He was sympathetic about my temporary imprisonment, though was of course as fiercely loyal to Aro as the rest of us. Of course with Demetri came Felix, the two were very close friends and though Demetri was tall and lean, stood next to Felix he looked emaciated. Both male Vampires took an interest in me just as I thought they would, not in an arrogant manner, but a man is just a man and they're easily charmed. I found myself thinking that if I did not already feel irrevocably tied to Aro, I could imagine falling for Demetri; such was his appeal.

I was only slightly uncomfortable bonding with my new found family whilst members of my previous sat watching with suspicion so very clear in their eyes. I did not care, they could believe the Volturi evil all they liked, but I had found a home here I had not found with the Cullens. They would not leave me, or cast me out, so long as I was loyal to them.

As we were making our way inside Demetri's arm had found its way around my waist and I did not protest; it felt good to be wanted rather than shunned as I had felt so often around Aro lately. Demetri was attentive and had a lopsided smile that would have made any other girls heart melt, I managed to feel a moment of remorse for making him a pawn in my own game, but I didn't linger on those thoughts.

We all gathered quickly in the throne room once the word had reached us that the three ancients had requested it, apparently there was an announcement to be made. I entered with Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec and could feel Aro's eyes burning into me as I moved with them to stand at the outer edge of the raised platforms where the thrones sat.

"You know he's going to want you sat by him for when the Cullens get here, don't you?" I flinched as Demetri whispered this to me, casually leaning over. I knew he was right, I would again be paraded as Aro's perfect little pet.

"I'm hoping he'll forget about me." I mumbled back, knowing the wish was futile as Aro's eyes were locked upon me. Demetri snorted in amusement; apparently he too had noticed where Aro's gaze lay.

"Good luck with that." Then he moved away, further back from the thrones and to a place more befitting of his rank, which was lower than ours, but higher than the rest.

"_Isabella_." I could distinguish his low, velvet toned voice anywhere, even in a crowd of Vampires. More so when he reverted to his mother tongue when pronouncing my name, I had been dreaming about that same intonation of my name for months before my arrival here, I couldn't help but close my eyes as I heard it again.

When I opened them I was met with the sight of Aro reclined in his throne, looking as regal, powerful and untouchable as ever. He literally took my breath away, his suit was perfectly tailored to fit him, his broad shoulders and strong thighs were encased lavishly in the finest black material; even his shoes were impeccably shined.

"Do come and take your seat my dear, I cannot start without you at my side." I tried to remember that I was angry at him, that he used my emotion to manipulate me; for he surely no longer remembered what it was like to _feel _anymore. But when he looked at me like I was the centre of his world, and said things like that to me, I knew I was powerless to resist him.

So I found myself kneeling at his side, feeling myself sink into the lavish pillow beneath my knees whilst his hand entangled itself in my shining hair. His fingers scraped against my scalp and I fought to keep my eyes open as my whole head tingled deliciously, I heard him hum under his breath in approval.

"Much better." He whispered so only I could hear and I couldn't stop the shiver that raced down my spine, nor the smile that quirked my mouth when I heard him chuckle at my reaction.

During this I hadn't noticed that the room had filled and that everyone was present, including the Cullens.

"Thank you all for appearing so promptly, I just wished to tell you that Caius, Marcus and I have decided that in light of recent events and the wonderful guests we have visiting, we will be holding a celebratory ball at the end of the week. Many covens have been invited. I daresay it's time we let everyone know that the Volturi know how to have a little fun now and again, why, the last ball I had dear Carlisle was a member of our family!" There was a titter of laughter throughout the room and Carlisle inclined his head and smiled at Aro; apparently amused. "I do hope the Olympic Coven will stay for the festivities, Carlisle?"

All eyes turned to the group that stood out among us, with their golden eyes and casual clothing. Carlisle looked momentarily awkward as he glanced to Esme who stood beside him; we all knew there was no way he could refuse. He had a direct invitation from Aro Volturi himself; to say no would be incredibly rude.

"Of course Aro, we wouldn't miss it."

At this Aro stood up and left me sat on the floor beside an empty throne as he clapped his hands together in glee. "Wonderful! Well then, you should all begin making preparations."

Everyone disbanded quickly at hearing the finality in Aro's tone, he was done with his announcement and very few needed to stick around. He turned back to me and offered me his hand to help me up from the floor; I took it and stood; waiting to be dismissed.

"Do you have something to wear to the ball, Isabella?" He continued to hold my hand in his long after I had stood up and I made an extra effort to check my shield was still in place around my mind.

"I have the dress I wore to my prom..." I said tentatively, watching in amusement as Aro's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"No, no, you need a ball gown my dear. You will be representing me after all; I cannot have my treasure clothed in..." I was sure he was about to make a derogatory remark about the quality or price of my clothing, but he seemed to think better of it and smiled down at me instead. "Jane will arrange something for you."

I merely nodded and upon his dismissal left with Jane and Alec, both seemed ridiculously excited about the upcoming ball; apparently it was a lavish affair. This was the closest to childlike glee I had seen in either of them and I knew that a ball would be the perfect setting for my so called plan, I made a mental note to ask Demetri who he would be taking, after all; everyone needed a partner to a ball, didn't they?


	18. Chapter 18

The remainder of the week was spent on organising the ball, I had been dragged out several times by an over excited Jane to shop for a dress. I had picked the first one I had seen, not wanting to spend hours looking at dresses; but Jane refused to let me buy it and instead dragged me into a changing room to try on dress after dress.

Do not make the mistake of thinking that after our slightly cordial chat we were suddenly best friends, far from it. Jane was still cold, detached and thoroughly sadistic, but she appeared to tolerate me for her brothers sake. I also got the impression she enjoyed having someone to take shopping, very few were even brave enough to look at Jane, let alone go on a shopping trip with her.

By the end of the week I was so sick of everything to do with the ball I was seriously considering just going in my prom dress to get back at Aro for selecting Jane as my shopping companion. She was as relentless and sadistic whilst shopping as she was whilst torturing, more than once I greatly pitied the poor human who suggested a gown Jane found hideous, or suggested a color she disliked, it was at these moments that she looked ready to rip said humans throat out, Volturi law be damned.

Somehow we both managed to eventually find dresses we fell in love with. Mine was more modern than Jane's, who insisted on remaining in the Victorian era as far as her clothing was concerned. Her dress was a pale yellow, which made her crimson eyes stand out all the more. A large ribbon adorned her waist and the white collar around her neck made her look like she belonged in a Victorian painting, she even insisted on elbow length silk gloves; something which would have irritated me.

My own dress was deep maroon; I deliberately chose it to match my cloak and subsequently; my eyes. The bodice of the dress had an overlay of the softest black lace I had ever felt, it rose higher than the neckline of the dress to encompass the perfect snow white skin of my chest; a tantalising glimpse of what lay beneath for any who set eyes on me whilst I was wearing it. The rest of the maroon material flowed out from my waist down to my ankles; just allowing the black heels I had chosen to be glimpsed as I walked. I planned on wearing the cloak Aro had given me over the top of my outfit, I was proud of my rank and so would display it during the ball, along with the Volturi pendant that never left my neck.

Almost everything was set by the night before the ball; I say almost everything because Demetri had yet to approach me and so I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands. I actively sought him out and found him quickly. He was in the throne room, intimidating one of the many Vampires up for judgement who passed through daily; he had hold of him by the back of the neck and had forced the older looking Vampire to his knees.

I noticed Aro's gaze light up as he saw me enter, presumably he thought I was there for him and I had to hold back my own amusement as a self satisfied smirk curved his perfect mouth. Aro waved the Vampire on his knees off with a flick of his long, elegant fingers and turned to me expectantly.

"Yes dearest, what can I do for you?"

I cleared my throat and smiled a little, not being able to completely hide my amusement. "Actually I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Demetri." I turned to Demetri, trying not to notice how the smile dropped from Aro's face and he narrowed his eyes at the tracker.

"May I, Master?" Demetri asked, his tone was perfectly respectful.

"Hm, we are not finished here, so do be quick." Aro's voice was colder than usual and Demetri frowned in confusion before following me out of the large double doors.

I stood before the tall, sandy haired man and gathered up my resolve as I smiled at him winningly. "I just wanted to talk to you quickly about the ball tomorrow night... Are you going?"

I mentally slapped myself, of course he was; we all were.

"Yes Bella, I am." He laughed at me and I shoved him in a playful manner as reprimand for belittling my pitiful attempt at small talk.

"And are you taking anyone in particular?" I grinned at him coyly.

"Yes actually, are you?"

"Oh..." Even though I did not mean anything serious to develop between Demetri and myself, being rejected still stung; even if it were by someone I had no personal feelings for. "No, I'm not. I was going to ask you actually." I laughed humourlessly, biting my lip.

"What a coincidence, I was going to ask you too." I blinked in confusion when he said this, I frowned up at him.

"You said you were already taking someone!" I folded my arms, if anyone asked I would have profusely denied that I was pouting, even though I knew it to be true.

"I am, I'm taking you." He laughed at me and I elbowed him sharply in the side as he pulled me against him.

"_Oof_! What was that for?" He rubbed his ribs and scowled down at me, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"For making me think I was going to have to go alone!" He shrugged and apologised and I couldn't help but forgive him, the easy manner we had developed with one another reminded me painfully of Jacob and I felt a momentary pang of loss.

"So I'll see you tomorrow evening then?" Demetri asked, oblivious to my musings.

"Great... I'm wearing Maroon and Black; it would be nice if you could find something to add to your suit to match." I said as an afterthought, imagining us entering the ball in matching colors with Aro stood glaring at Demetri.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He smiled at me in his usual lopsided boyish way and I rolled my eyes when he leant down and kissed me on the cheek "Until the morrow, fair maiden!"

With that he turned back and re-entered the throne room, this time with a decidedly pleased smile across his face. I wondered how much he'd get teased by Felix as I walked back to my room, being around the others was having a positive effect on me; I was no longer so reliant on Aro that my mood depended on the way he acted toward me.

Later that evening I was admiring my ball gown when suddenly an overwhelming urge to see Aro flushed through my entire body, I felt like I had to get to him immediately and I had no idea why. I frowned as I placed the dress back in the closet and stood before the mirror taking deep breaths, I closed my eyes to help regain my composure but all I could see was his face, he was calling my name; softly.

I growled as I felt myself walking to the door and gripped the wooden doorframe tightly, not caring as it splintered beneath my strength. "No!" I shouted at myself, partly terrified. I could not go to him, he was probably with his_ wife_, it would be splendid timing for me to waltz in on them in the middle of the night.

It was no use though, no matter how I fought against it my mind was no match for my body's strength; and so I found myself unwillingly walking through the fire lit corridors, screaming at myself internally as I tried to figure out what was happening or what spell I had been put under.

Before I even realised what was going on I was stood in a large study, my feet rooted to the ground as panic set in and I looked around wildly.

"Ah, there you are _Mio Tesoro_." I closed my eyes as the deep tone of my Masters voice flooded through me, I was calm in an instant as I felt him step up behind me and place his hands upon the tops of my arms.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

I frowned "Excuse me?" I felt thoroughly confused now; he knew I had been coming?

"Ah yes! Forgive me; I had yet to explain this to you... I imagine you took so long because you were fighting it. Tell me my dear, did you feel compelled to see me just before your body took over and brought you here?"

I nodded and turned around now that I was physically able to, I raised my eyes to Aro's and looked at him in question. "Yes, how did you know? Explain what to me?"

"As you are part of the Volturi I can call for your presence at any time, though for the rest of the guard there is no compulsion, just a feeling that I wish for their presence... You however are special _Cara Mia_, because you were turned by me. I'm afraid I can call you to me at any time I wish and you have little choice but to obey. One of the many quirks I have being your maker, I assure you I take utmost pleasure in them." He stroked one long elegant finger across my cheek before smiling at me affectionately and leading me to one of the large, tall windows that dominated the walls. The lights of the city shone and twinkled for miles, a soft orange glow lit the sky and I sighed at the beauty of it.

"Are you prepared for the ball tomorrow?" I could feel his breath upon my cheek as he spoke and I swallowed the lump that had appeared in my throat upon realising his proximity.

"Yes, Jane has been very helpful."

My Master chuckled behind me before moving into my field of vision and placing his hands behind his back. "I can imagine, I trust your dress is one that will make me proud to have you on my arm?"

"Yes, it's beautif- ... Wait, what did you say?" I blinked in confusion and turned away from the window to stare at him in disbelief.

He looked amused as he stepped closer. "Would you prefer a proper invitation?" He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, he placed a lingering kiss on my knuckles and I felt the momentary need to sit down as his clouded crimson eyes met mine. "Isabella, would you do me the greatest honour of accompanying me to the ball?"

I very nearly swooned, I couldn't help it. Suddenly gone was the confident, beautiful Vampire Isabella and in her place had appeared the bumbling, clumsy Human Bella, well; in manner at the very least.

"B-but... What about your Wife?" I could not believe I stuttered. I actually stuttered. Good god would my humiliation never end?

"Sulpicia will not be attending." He looked very amused at the way I was acting and lounged comfortably against the wall.

"But... I..." What could I possibly say? I had already arranged to go with Demetri, but this was Aro stood before me asking me to be at his side before every Vampire coven in the world.

"Do you already have a more... Tempting offer?" The way he was looking at me told me he knew my dilemma, he had probably heard my conversation with Demetri.

"I spoke with Demetri earlier about going together... I didn't think... I mean, I thought you wouldn't... I..." I had been reduced to an incoherent babbling puddle of confusion at his feet and I felt utterly out of my depth. Well done Bella, so much for manipulating the Master of manipulation himself.

"Ah, then no matter, It is my own fault for delaying so long in asking, I should have known you would have suitors lining up to accompany you. I do hope you will at least save me a dance, hmm?"

I nodded dumbly as I felt my heart sink. Surely Demetri would understand if I cancelled on him? But to go with Aro instead, that was beyond cruel and I wasn't sure I could do it. I knew my Master was only acting like this because my plan was beginning to work, I knew he was possessive and he was deliberately putting me in this position. So I took a deep breath and regained my composure, smiling at him tightly. "Of course, Master."

He frowned at the quick change in my demeanour, but in the same moment his face was again perfectly calm and serene as he turned and walked over to his desk.

"This castle does not have boundaries, or forbidden parts Isabella, but one would imagine common courtesy would dictate whether when coming across... a private scene, a person would either announce themselves, or continue on with their business. Don't you think?"

His broad back was to me and I could see nothing but the shine on his hair and his finger as it trailed along the wood of his desk. I knew what this was about and bowed my head in shame, since Jane had informed me that Aro was aware of my presence the whole time I had been observing him and his wife, I had been waiting for this moment.

"Forgive me Master, I was merely-"

"How do we apologise when we are part of the Volturi, Isabella?" He swiftly interrupted me and his voice was colder than it had been previously. I flinched when I realised my error and acted quickly, moving toward him I fell to my knees and bowed my head; trying to desperately withhold my sobs and refrain from gripping onto his finely tailored suit as I begged for forgiveness.

I saw him turn and I couldn't help but let out a sob as I imagined the disappointment in his eyes. How had I gone from being asked by the man I dreamt about to be on his arm for the ball, to apologising for my grave error so quickly? I raised my hand and placed it over my mouth as my shoulders shook, because I had my eyes squeezed shut I did not see Aro also kneel before me, therefore I nearly jumped out of my skin when his warm hand closed over my wrist and he pulled my hand away from my face.

"Oh _Isabella_, It is I who should be apologising. I know you were just curious, you meant no harm."

I sobbed again, wondering what on earth had come over me. I had been holding my emotion in check for so long it was like a dam had burst and there was nothing to hold it all back any longer. When I felt his arms wrap around me, I sobbed harder and pressed my face into his neck whilst he hushed me and stroked my hair.

"I forget how emotional you still are. You surpassed all our expectations for a newborn so quickly, it is difficult to remember how young you truly are." As he spoke to me I calmed, he must have realised this for he continued to talk; rocking me gently and stroking my hair. "I don't know what it is you do to me dearest Isabella, but I find myself fiercely protective of you. It is hard to explain, for the first time in centuries I have felt something again, because of you. From the first moment I saw you with that idiotic Cullen boy, I knew you would do me good in some way."

I had quieted almost immediately upon hearing these words, but he did not stop, it seemed I was not the only one who had been holding my emotion back.

"I saw in his mind what he had done to you, what they had all done and I was so very angry. I could not even justify it to myself at first. Why would I care what happened to a human? His memories did not do you justice though dearest one, even before you were turned I had never seen anything so mesmerising. Your eyes especially, even though I miss that deep chocolate brown the expressiveness is still there, I can see everything you are feeling just by looking in your eyes, did you know that?"

He looked down at me and I pulled back slightly to shake my head and sniff, he moved his hand from the back of my head to my cheek and he stroked his thumb across my skin softly.

"I apologise for upsetting you dear one."

I shook my head again and smiled weakly. "I am sorry for spying Master."

He frowned and grasped my chin with his hand, his thumb stroking across my lower lip. "Aro, call me by my name when we are alone."

I nodded and looked down, though this apparently was not what he wanted for I felt his arm tighten around my waist as he tilted my chin up and made my eyes meet his. I could see some desperate emotion in his clouded crimson eyes and I wanted to soothe whatever pain he was feeling away.

"Call me by my name Isabella."

I felt my stomach explode into what felt like swarm of butterflies, I was shaking and I knew he could feel it; I knew what was happening between us and I felt overjoyed. I knew the consequences if I did as he asked, but I could not find it within myself to care about his marriage.

"Aro..." I whispered shakily and watched as he closed his eyes and leant his forehead against mine.

"La mia bella." He whispered back and I tilted my head to frown at him in confusion.

"As much as I love hearing you speak Italian, I never have any idea what you mean." I confessed, feeling slightly ridiculous.

He only smiled at me and stroked my hair back from my face as he spoke. "La mia bella means 'My beautiful one'... Rather fitting considering it is also your name, though you know I much prefer calling you Isabella."

I nodded and smiled at him, never wanting this personal moment with him to end, this was what I had been dreaming of since I had first laid eyes on his astounding beauty.

"Come, let us get up from the floor, I am not as young as I used to be." He joked and stood elegantly, offering me his hand which I took and stood as I frowned at him.

"You are not old!"

"I think you'll find my dear, that I am 2,982 years older than you are." He chuckled and pulled me over to the small couch by the window.

"Ah, but you've aged so well, you'd never know!" I replied cheekily, delighting in the laugh that came from him as he pulled me down onto the sofa and wrapped his arm around my waist. I laughed along with him for a while, until I realised he had a stopped and was merely staring at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"What is it about you, Isabella Swan; that brings even immortal men to their knees in your presence hmm?"

I smiled at him, not having an answer to give even as he gently cradled my cheek with the palm of his large hand. I so desperately wished for him to move closer, to kiss me just once. I thought my wish was coming true as he tilted his head and I saw his eyes flicker down to my mouth; he even leant forward clearly intending to kiss me. Then, in rather perfect timing a loud cough from the corner of the room interrupted him and as he looked up his grip on me tightened, he clearly recognised his visitor.

"Well, well, isn't this _cosy_?

**Your wonderful reviews fed the muse and made me write another chapter, and a 3,000 word one at that! It's quite simple really, reviews = more chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

I felt my eyes widen as I took in the expression on Aro's face, it was murderous and I felt myself tremble in fear, even though the expression wasn't directed at me. So terrified was I that I had yet to even turn to see the person that had interrupted us, not that I particularly wanted to.

"_Sulpicia_. What do you want?" The tone of his voice alone could have frozen molten rock and I could have sworn in that moment that I had never witnessed anything more terrifying than Aro Volturi whilst he was angry. Usually he kept his emotions well concealed behind a wall of polite indifference, or even false cheer. It was unnerving to say the least to see him this way, I was sure that were I still human his grip on me would have broken many bones by now.

"That is hardly the way to greet your wife Aro, I was hoping you would introduce me to your darling Bella; after all I've heard so much about her I feel as though I know her already." The sickly sweet tone of the voice behind me told me that she was far from sincere, though I momentarily admired her for not quaking under the cold, hard gaze Aro was sending her.

"And you felt it prudent to interrupt me now, specifically when I had told you I did not wish to be disturbed?"

"So you could request her to be your companion to the ball rather than your own wife? Yes, I did feel it prudent. Come now Aro, let me see what all the _fuss _is about."

I felt Aro growl as he stood and offered me his hand, his eyes were full of fury and did not soften as they met mine, I had a feeling that his plans for this evening were being thrown horrifically awry and he was far from happy about it. I knew from experience that no one disobeyed Aro Volturi without punishment.

Nonetheless I placed my hand in his and stood, upon noticing how quickly Aro moved away from me once I was upright, I couldn't help but feel stung. I turned feeling suddenly very alone, to face the tall and beautiful brunette that stood behind me, her own red eyes seemed full of calculation as she assessed me.

"Hm... What a pity, I expected more." I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent instead, merely holding eye contact and waiting for Aro to tell me what to do.

She walked around me and snorted, her eyes flew over my head to meet Aro's gaze. "This is what you preferred to be seen on your arm, rather than me? I understand though, you've always had a lust for new talent, and I hear hers is your most promising yet." Her eyes then snapped down to mine, it seemed she was finally going to speak to me rather than about me. "As soon as darling Aro realised I didn't have any special ability on my own turning... He was disappointed. He likes to show off his assets you see and prettiness is just not enough for him, power is everything to him; I wouldn't forget it were I you."

"Leave us." Aro commanded and I quickly span around ready to flee, but a strong grip held me back by the upper arm. "I did not mean you, Isabella." His voice had softened, as did his grip when I raised my eyes to his.

I heard Sulpicia snort derisively and heard the clicking of her heels as she left the room, I did not turn away from Aro as the woman called over her shoulder.

"Remember my words, _dearest Isabella_." At that I flinched, the endearment sounded like a curse and I immediately lowered my eyes; I felt ridiculously awkward stood before him after witnessing such a moment between him and his spouse.

"I apologise, I did not know she would interrupt us." I only nodded, knowing the moment and my excited feelings had all but vanished upon Sulpicia's appearance.

"May I be excused, Master?" I knew I was being a coward, wanting to run away and not have to face the situation I seemed to have found myself in.

"Isabella." He growled at me, I could hear the frustration in his voice and raised my eyes to his.

"Yes?" I kept my tone perfectly even and my gaze completely blank.

"You said you would call me by my name." I could see exasperation written plainly all over his beautiful features and I couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"I thought it inappropriate considering what just happened." I explained, rolling my shoulders in a shrug as I felt myself slowly deflate. What was I doing? It was all very well imagining stealing a man from his wife, but the actual process was making me feel disgusted with myself.

"Don't do that." He held my chin again and tilted it upward, taking in my confused frown and clarifying for me. "Don't retreat back from me, you should not believe what Sulpicia says, she is merely bitter."

For the first time I found myself shying away from his touch, rather than the usual joy it only created confusion and shame. This man was not mine to claim, and I had no right in pretending he was. It seemed he did not like seeing me turn away from him, for his hand quickly dropped to his side and clenched in a fist.

"You may go." His voice held an air of defeat, it was strange for me. To see this powerful, commanding Vampire look so downtrodden.

Rather than stay as I would have done before, I fled immediately, not even glancing back as I sped through the halls, not stopping until I reached my own room and bolted the door behind me. I stood and leant back against the cool wood, for some reason I was panting heavily, still trying to comprehend what I had just witnessed.

I had nearly kissed Aro Volturi and his wife had walked in on us, had watched us. After all I had no idea how long she'd been there for, she could have witnessed all of it. Shame burnt through me, making my throat ache and my thirst ignite. What was I doing?

Perhaps I should try to create a relationship with Demetri? He was unattached, perfectly charming and actually appeared to be interested in me. I didn't recognise myself, the old Bella would never even think of chasing a married man, what had happened to me?

What had I become, drunk on power and the lust I felt for Aro Volturi?

_A/N – I'm so sorry for the long delay, I got a new laptop and have been ridiculously busy with university. I can't promise updates will be back to their normal regularity, but I will try to continue writing when I can._

_I also apologise for the short length of this chapter, I wanted to get something out to explain to you, and just posting an author's note wasn't an option as I'd have felt like I'd cheated you out of an update with excuses._


	20. Chapter 20

A knock on my door heralded the arrival of Demetri, my date to the ball. I had been ready for a while, simply sitting in my dress waiting and now the moment had finally arrived I wasn't sure that I was ready to face it. Regardless I stood and moved to the door fluidly, opening it in one sweeping motion. Demetri grinned widely as he looked me over and I couldn't help but smile back at him, he looked very smart and I felt my knees shake slightly as I regarded him.

"You look beautiful Bella." He held out his hand and I took it, smiling as he span me around in order to get a better view. I found myself momentarily grateful for the grace I had acquired as a vampire that I'd been bereft of as a human.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you scrub up well." I laughed when he winked at me and crooked his elbow, offering his arm as we walked.

"Do I meet your high standards?" He asked teasingly, I nodded and smiled at his maroon cravat and pocket handkerchief with approval.

Demetri continued to try making polite conversation as we made our way to the ball room but I remained mostly silent, the nerves in my stomach were making me feel slightly sick and I didn't feel like talking. I hadn't seen Aro since the night his wife walked in on us, nor had I been called to the throne room so I had been left alone to think without the distraction of being in his presence. I knew what I had to do, how I had to behave, I was disgusted with myself and so had decided I would try at forming a relationship with someone who was available. Or at least someone who wasn't so hopelessly unattainable. Demetri was perfect for that, he was smart and gorgeous and he was falling for me, I could see it each time he looked at me. For once I would give a nice, normal relationship a try, or at least as normal as a vampire relationship could be.

During my internal musings we had arrived at the open double doors that lead to the large ballroom, I steeled myself and prepared to step over the threshold before I felt Demetri tug me back. I turned to face him, frowning slightly in question.

"Are you well Bella? You've been mostly silent the whole way here.." I sighed heavily as his concerned gaze moved over my face, as I stood there I made a decision and smiled at him beautifully. "I'm just a little nervous, I'm not good with fancy public affairs."

His smile was one of relief as he stroked my arm. "Don't worry, I'll be there the whole time."

I took comfort in the thought that at least I wouldn't be left alone with Aro, I had managed to avoid it so far and hopefully could continue to do so for a little longer.

The ballroom took my breath away, it had been decorated with exquisite detail, the rich colours and textures combined with my new-found awareness left me dumbstruck for a moment. Demetri stood beside me and let me take it all in, waiting patiently for when I was ready to move on. The moment passed quickly and we glided toward the balcony that overlooked the beautiful couples dancing below, I spotted Jane and Alec on the dance floor and so pulled Demetri alongside me as I headed towards them.

"Bella, you look lovely." Alec smiled at me and kissed me on each cheek. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a cheeky smile and I couldn't help but laugh and feel immediately relaxed. So Demetri and I split to dance with the siblings, Alec was surprisingly capable and even Jane looked like she was enjoying herself. We continued the evening in much the same manner, I danced with so many different people I found myself glad of the stamina I possessed as a vampire. I'd glanced Aro in passing, he was dressed immaculately with Sulpicia hanging from his arm, playing the dutiful wife perfectly. The sight sent a sharp pain through my chest but I vowed to ignore it and enjoyed dancing in Demetri's arms. He was a surprisingly good dancer and remained the perfect gentlemen the whole time, finally when I felt like I'd had enough of the entertainment I suggested that I was thirsty and watched as Demetri dutifully vanished to get me a drink.

I wandered and found myself outside on the balcony, overlooking the beautiful gardens below, I breathed in the fresh air and let it fill me up needlessly. Breathing was a habit I don't think I'd ever drop, it helped ground me even if I didn't need the oxygen.

"Your drink, fair lady." Demetri was back at my side again, a goblet of the finest blood between his fingers. I took the glass and sniffed appreciatively, it was fresh. "Thank you good sir." I smiled in good humour as I played along.

"It's a beautiful evening." He stated needlessly, taking in the view just as I had. We stood in silence for a long time, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable and for that I was glad. It was hard to find someone you could just 'be' with, no words or emotions complicating things.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Bella. I know you had other options." I looked at Demetri as he spoke, our eyes meeting as he regarded me knowingly. 

"Hm?" Was all I allowed myself to say, not quite sure what he was referring to and hoping against everything that it wasn't what I thought it was. "You're... Stunning. You surely had suitors asking you every day approaching tonight. I'm happy you decided to go with me."

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face him, smiling and feeling truly happy and carefree. "You're a good friend, Demetri."

I didn't move as he raised his hand and rather clumsily stroked my cheek. It wasn't the sensual and graceful touch of Aro but it made me feel wanted, like I was a teenager out with a boy who was as nervous about it was I was. Aro always possessed such grace and poise, the fumbling of Demetri was cute, in a way and I was glad his touch was in no way similar to my master's. He leaned closer and placed his goblet down on the steel railings in front of us, my eyes flickered toward it as it teetered precariously on the edge.

"May I... May I kiss you?" His voice was soft and hesitant and I met his gaze unflinchingly, as he leant toward me I had a flash back of Aro doing the same thing and knew then that I had to get him out of my system. Just as I too was about to lean into his kiss an overwhelming compulsion to look toward the doorway made me move my head, almost without my permission and there he stood. Looking so breathtakingly beautiful that I almost forgot Demetri was there, his suit clung to him perfectly, showcasing the stone physique that laid beneath the expensive material. My eyes traversed his form as I sensed Demetri also turn around to see what I was looking at, I heard him gasp and raised my eyes to meet my master's. There, in the cloudy depths of his eyes was unshielded fury, directed with full force at Demetri.

Before I could even process what was happening Demetri dropped to his knees, cowering in front of Aro and I felt a momentary pang of disgust whisper through me at his submissiveness. He was nothing compared to the power radiating from the vampire stood before me, his eyes held me whole and I knew I had to go to him. I was two steps away from falling into his arms before I shook myself mentally and cleared the cobwebs from my mind.

"What was that?!" I asked, completely confused at my emotions, recognising the compulsion for what it was. "You can manipulate me like that? How?" I demanded to know, completely confused as to how I could go from wanting to kiss Demetri one moment, to being disgusted by him the next.

"I did nothing but call you to me, as I have done before. Any other emotions you felt were entirely your own, though perhaps magnified by the human blood still in your veins." I felt a chill go through me at the tone of his voice, his eyes were murderous as they never strayed from Demetri's exposed neck. I looked between the two men and knew what I had to do, feeling ashamed of myself even as I reached out for my master's hand. I knew I had to get him away from Demetri, to distract him.

"Master, you promised me a dance?" I squeezed his hand and tugged gently so his eyes lifted to mine, I filtered my emotions to him of hope, happiness and loyalty until he nodded once rather stiffly and led me away from the balcony and away from Demetri who never even raised his eyes.

I spared a thought for Sulpicia's location as Aro led me to the dance floor and took me into his arms, rather than placing his hands over my cloak as every other male to dance with me had done, his strayed beneath to grasp at my waist. I could feel the warmth of his fingers through the thin material of my dress and I was glad I was now the same temperature, it sucked being cold every time you were touched. I felt Aro's shoulders move as he released a breath which seemed to be designed to ground him, I couldn't help it as my fingers squeezed his shoulders in support.

"Isabella..." He whispered, stepping closer and almost nuzzling my hair. I felt my stomach quiver at the longing in his voice and I fought to maintain my composure. "All evening I have been watching you. Seen you dance with man after man and Sulpicia has delighted in pointing out how much fun you're having."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet as his touch burned at my hip, I could feel his thumb stroking and I felt almost like I was naked under his gaze and caress. He pulled back to meet my eyes and he studied me intently. "You look beautiful... What spell have you placed upon me?" I felt his grip tighten as he pulled my body flush against his, were I able to blush I would have in that moment. I was conscious of the people that surrounded us, probably observing what looked to be a very intimate dance. I could sense my silence was irritating him more, so I stroked my hand over his shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting motion.

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be at your side." I knew it to be true even as I said it, I would still remain with him forever. No matter what, even if the heartache killed me and I ended up a lifeless husk like Marcus.

"Swear it." Again his grip tightened as he hissed into my ear, his possessive hold drawing more than a few glances.

"I swear, I will never leave you Aro." As he relaxed I felt myself tumble down the metaphorical rabbit hole. I was deluding myself if I thought I could have a normal life, or as normal as it could be as part of the Volturi. I couldn't help but think on the irony of the situation, my original plan had indeed been to inspire jealousy in the great Aro Volturi and I had succeeded, but rather than manipulate him with it, he had used it to manipulate me.

_A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've lacked inspiration. It came back to me in the form of Michael Sheen in the new TV series 'Masters of Sex'... I adore him and that series and so I was led back to this story and his portrayal of Aro. Please review._


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Readers, forgive me for such a gap between updates but I do have a good reason this time. In his infinite wisdom my partner decided to wipe our laptop without telling me. Just like that there goes all my work on my fan fiction. Poof. Gone. This chapter was TOTALLY different but because he wiped it all and I can't remember much of what happened except the ball ended there was an argument and Aro overheard Edward saying something about Bella, etc… You see once i've written a chapter I discard it from my mind whilst my boyfriend discarded it from existence. *sob* So lets pretend the phantom chapter never happened and this is what I came up with instead. Please, blame him. Not me. *Hides*

-o-

Since the ball I had done my best to avoid being alone with Aro and luckily fate, or Sulpicia had worked in my favour. Suddenly she went everywhere with him, always one step behind him with her eyes sweeping across the room until she found me. She ensured we were never alone, the only time I was within range of my master was when he called me to sit at his feet. I felt perverse pleasure as I knelt there, my head in his lap as Sulpicia glared at me hatefully from across the room. Even she was not allowed near the thrones that stood proudly in the middle of the room.

Today was the day that the Cullen's returned to America, my emotions warred within me and I couldn't decide if I was happy that they were leaving or saddened by the thought. Over time I had become accustomed to their presence within the castle and seeing Edward hurt less each day. I didn't want them to leave without at least speaking to them, I couldn't say I had forgiven them but perhaps one day I would be able to. With my mind set I made my way down to the grounds, I knew the clan had gone hunting today, the deer here were particularly pleasing to them apparently. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought of only satisfying my thirst with animal blood. As I approached the family stopped and looked at me warily. I held my hands up in what I hoped was a placating gesture, I didn't want to argue.

"Bella, how are you?" It was Esme who approached me first and I smiled at her, my fondness for her coming over me in waves. "I am well Esme, I just came to say goodbye I guess."

"You're sure you want to stay?" Her eyes and tone were kind and a little worried, I couldn't be angry at her anymore, after all how could I be? She cared about me and I wasn't about to throw that back in her face by being rude. So I nodded at her and smiled reassuringly. "Well, you know we're always here if you need us." Esme concluded, looking toward the rest of her family expectantly. They all nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. I looked toward Edward and felt the familiar tightening in my stomach at his beauty.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Edward…" My voice trailed off as a look of surprise shot across his features that I would have missed it if i'd blinked. He walked toward me and gestured for me to walk with him.

"I'm surprised you want to talk to me at all." He glanced down at me and I rolled my shoulders in a shrug. "I think it's time we talked." I admitted, even through the sharp pain that originated somewhere between my ribs.

I

He nodded and I watched his beautiful jaw flex as he steeled himself, prepared for whatever words I could throw at him. "I think its time we both moved on Edward. You can't have loved me, not really. No, listen." I interrupted as he opened his mouth to defend himself, his brow furrowed. "You can't have. You were able to leave, i've since learned that doing such a thing would be impossible for you were we truly meant to be together."

Edward sighed and looked at me as though he was seeing me for the first time. "You're wrong Bella, it killed me to leave you, I was dead inside. I thought I was doing what was best for you. Look, neither of us are going anywhere for a while. You've just been turned, your emotions are all over the place. I just need you to know that i'll be waiting for you, when you're ready." He held my hands in his, his thumb stroking over the perfect skin on the back of my hand. I couldn't help but marvel at how his touch was now all warmth and love when before it had chilled me. I smiled up at him, his golden eyes reflecting his thoughts and I squeezed his hands gently before preparing to let go. He didn't know that I held no love for him now and I couldn't bring myself to tell him, not when there was a possibility of things being amiable between us. After all he had been such a big part of my life that losing him completely and for eternity would hurt more than I cared to admit.

"Isn't this wonderful, Edward and Bella have reconciled." As I went to whip my hands away from his, Edward tightened his grip with such fierceness I was sure my hands would have broken were they still human. I didn't need to look up, if I hadn't already felt the power rolling off my master in waves his voice alone was striking enough.

"I was just saying goodbye to the Cullen's, Master." I intoned quietly, still trying to pry my fingers from Edwards without making it obvious. I glanced up and saw my Masters eyes fixed on our hands, apparently I hadn't been as subtle as i'd hoped.

"So I see, I believe Isabella would like you to release her now, Edward." There was a steely edge to his tone and for a moment I felt Edward loosen his grip in fear, before it tightened tenfold as he pulled me toward him.

"Come home with us Bella, we all miss you. Charlie misses you." His golden eyes pleaded with me and I felt a sob build within my chest as I pictured my father, alone in the kitchen waiting for me. "You can come home Bella, we can help you live a normal life." His tone was so inviting and the picture he painted so welcoming that for a moment I was lost in the fantasy.

"What a lovely little idea, i'm afraid you're forgetting one thing dear Edward." The warmth fled from me as I heard my master speak, his tone was that of pure ice. "She belongs to me."

There was a snarl and suddenly my hands were free as Edward was thrown from me, his body a blur through the trees as Aro stood tall before me. Power and anger radiating from him in waves, even I felt the urge to cower as he snarled and whipped his head around to look at me. His shining black hair moved with him and his eyes blazed an even deeper red with fury. "Is that what you want dearest Bella, to run back home with Edward? To defy your master?" He towered over me and I couldn't help but fall to my knees, his dominance frightening me even as his power thrilled me. "Remember what you swore Isabella." His voice mocked the beautiful way that he usually spoke my name and I felt a stab of pain pierce my heart. "Even if you fail to keep that oath I will still have you. You are MINE, by will or by force I will have you."

Before I could speak, before I could even let Aro know that i'd had no intention of leaving with the Cullen's; Edward was back, his magnificence paling in comparison to my master's as he lunged, arms outstretched. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I met my masters eyes and saw the pain and lust within them just before he span gracefully on his heel and intercepted Edward. He span him and slammed him to the ground, his body making a sickening crunch as it hit the dirt. As I watched I had the vague notion of wondering why on earth Aro Volturi needed a guard, he was the most powerful Vampire I had ever seen.

I watched half in horror and half in wonder as my master held Edwards head in his hands, one of which was clenched in the beautiful bronze hair I used to adore. Ready to tear him apart. I knew then in that moment that only I could stop this, the Cullen's were being held back by the guard and even if they could reach Aro in time there would only be a greater bloodbath, only be more lives lost. All because of me.

"Master… Aro." I spoke softly and raised my eyes to his, waiting for him to look at me. I could tell he heard me by the single breath he released just before he raised his eyes. "Please, don't do this."

Disgust twisted my master's features and I knew that had been the wrong thing to say, his grip tightened as he regarded me. "Begging for his life again, little one? How touching."

I shook my head once and met his eyes unfailingly. "No, i'm begging you not to give me cause to hate you." This made him pause, he looked up from Edward who was paralysed at his feet, able to do nothing when faced with the power of the Vampire holding him.

"So you do love him." There was a desolate tone of loss to my master's voice and I couldn't help but stand and rush to him, I placed my hand atop his and I knew what I had to do. I knew the only way to save Edward was to prove I didn't love him anymore.

"No Aro, not him." I prepared myself for just a moment, in the split second it took for recognition to dawn on Aro's face and despair on Edwards I allowed myself to accept my fate. To accept the future that was laid out before me. One of sacrifice and of loneliness, after all how could I be happy loving a man who was forever tied to another? But I knew I had to do it, for the second time I had to sacrifice myself to save Edward Cullen, and so I let the shield around my thoughts snap and let everything through.

I was vaguely aware of Aro releasing Edward to grab me instead, his hands held mine and we both leant on each other for support as I filtered everything through to him. I watched as he saw our first meeting and my perception of him, felt embarrassed as he witnessed my dreams and numb as he saw my realisation of my love for him. I let it all go and I felt momentarily free of the burden until suddenly it all stopped and I fell to my knees once again, completely drained.

I was only distantly aware of voices and strong arms picking me up and carrying me away, I glimpsed Edward surrounded by his family and I felt relief, he was safe. I had risked my deepest, darkest secret to save him, I didn't know why but apparently some part of me would always care for him. With that thought I let the darkness swallow me, it was a relief to finally be able to rest.

A/N: Let me know what you thought dear ones.


	22. Chapter 22

I came to feeling warm, safe and cared for. Someone was stroking my hair, their warm fingers scratched across my scalp in such a familiar way that I almost purred. For just a moment I was suspended in a state of nothingness and it felt wonderful. I didn't know who I was or what life I led, but I was content and I was happy. But as all good things must the contentment began to fade, slipping away from me like water through my fingers, no matter how much I tried to grasp at it, it fled.

Then I remembered.

I wondered how long I could lay here, pretending that I was still unconscious. I didn't even know Vampires could fall unconscious. I didn't want to face him, couldn't face him. My heart couldn't take it. Suddenly there were voices.

"Aro, you must come. The girl will wake but in the meantime you have responsibilities." The crisp, arrogant voice of Caius was not the first voice I would have chosen to hear upon waking. The hand smoothing my hair paused for a moment, before stroking down my cheek softly.

My Master said nothing as he rose and withdrew his hand from me, I ached to hear his voice and get some idea of how he was feeling, but instead I heard the click of their footsteps as they receded from the room and down the hall.

"You can open your eyes now, I know you're awake." I almost jumped at the sound of Jane's voice right next to my ear, how had I not known she was there? This was the first time my Vampire senses had failed me. I opened my eyes blearily, feeling like I had the worlds biggest hangover.

"What happened?" I asked Jane, my voice sounded scratchy and had lost its melodic tone.

"You overexerted yourself, you're still a newborn and you used a tremendous amount of power in a short while, whatever you projected to Master Aro took up the remaining energy you had." Jane shrugged as if the answer was a simple and obvious one. "Master asked to be notified when you awoke, but he has only just left your side. I think you'd probably like some time to clear your head before you see him." She said knowingly and I lowered my eyes in embarrassment.

"How long till i'm back to normal?" I asked, not knowing what was normal for me now.

"You should be fine once you've fed." Jane threw me a sympathetic look. "We're waiting for the new batch to arrive."

I nodded and sat up feeling weak and vulnerable, it was a surprising feeling. One I hadn't felt since my turning. "You should rest." Jane said, looking at me disapprovingly. "I'm fine." I said, shrugging off the hand which she had placed on my shoulder out of concern. "I just need to get out of bed."

I stood and looked around, I wasn't in my own room which made everything even more disconcerting. The walls were draped with rich silks and velvets, art hung from the stone walls with the most beautiful gold embellished frames I had ever seen. Everything in here was of the finest quality and I felt remarkably out of place. As if she were reading my mind Jane spoke aloud, answering my question.

"This is Master Aro's room… He insisted you recovered in here." That explained it, only he could have such refined taste.

"Well, I'm all right now Jane, honestly. I can control my thirst, remember?" I smiled at her and walked forwards on my slightly wobbly legs, heading toward the door.

"That may be, but you still need to feed." She frowned and I could tell she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be stuck here babysitting me if it wasn't necessary, then again she didn't want to disobey Aro either.

I opened the large and slightly heavier than usual doors and glanced behind to see Jane still warring with herself, I decided to take pity on her. "Why don't you walk with me? Then you're still doing as you were asked by Master Aro, without being cooped up in a room with me."

The idea seemed to appeal to her and so she followed me out of the doors only for footsteps up ahead to catch my attention. It was Demetri. My heart thumped in my chest as I realised I hadn't seen him since the night of the ball, though it quickly plummeted again when I realised he was looking straight through me as he too walked down the corridor and past us. I winced as I turned to look at Jane, the look she was giving me was half sympathetic and half accusatory.

"I know, I know." I said to her, shaking my head at the mess i'd managed to make, not only of my own life and relationships but of poor Demetri's too.

Slowly we made our way down to the throne room, I didn't want to miss anything else and I was grateful for Jane's slow pace. She could have just left me there, or even stormed ahead, but instead she chose to stay by my side, hovering just in case I needed her.

The throne room was packed to the brim, still filled with half the Vampires staying in Volterra for the ball. They would leave eventually but I knew my Master was pleased to have them watch his displays of judgment, to witness his power. We remained at the back of the hall and I could see very little, but merely hearing his voice helped soothe my beaten soul. I don't know how long we were stood there but one moment the hall had been full of noise and then the next everything went quiet. I looked around in confusion and Jane nudged me gently before whispering in my ear.

"He know's you're here. He just called for you." I frowned at her, how could he possibly know when I was stood behind at least a hundred other vampires? "Your scent, remember?" Jane said impatiently, rolling her eyes. I imagine she got tired of repeatedly reminding me I smelled rather pungently of my human blood. I vaguely wondered how long I would carry that scent with me when I heard my name called across the hall yet again.

"Isabella?" He was compelling me to come to him now, not merely calling but using the compulsion to obey him to his advantage. I felt my tired legs carrying me towards him without my permission, I was too drained to fight it. People stepped aside for me and before I knew what was happening I was stood before him, his intense eyes roamed over my body and I thought I could see relief in his eyes. "You are awake." It was a rhetorical question but I nodded anyway, suddenly realising just how thirsty I was as fire clawed its way up my throat. "Jane why didn't you notify me?" His voice was steel and I shook my head before Jane could answer.

"I asked her to come with me. I didn't want to be in bed anymore." It was an effort to speak around my thirst and I knew my voice sounded ragged and unused, far from the voice he was used to hearing from me. I could see how startled he was by this, how concerned he was as his eyes scanned my face.

"Come Isabella, sit." I felt grateful to know that I was allowed to take the weight off of my shaking legs, even if it was to the pillow and floor beside him. I moved slowly to stand next to his throne and prepared myself to collapse onto the pillow just before he caught me easily and lifted me. "No dearest one, not the floor." I looked at him in confusion as he manoeuvred me around easily and placed me in the warm and comfortable confines of his throne. "Stay here and when I have finished I will take you back upstairs to rest." I could only comply and nodded along with his speech.

Time passed blearily from there, almost like I was floating in and out of consciousness but I knew that couldn't be possible. Then suddenly my thirst burned more fiercely than ever and i struggled to contain the whimper I so desperately needed to release. My eyes snapped open and landed on the precise reason my thirst had woken me. A human was stood before Aro, a small female human and I could hear her pulse pounding and the blood rushing through her. She was frightened and Master Aro held her much smaller hand in his, his sleek hair fell forward as he bowed his head over her digits. Just behind her was a Vampire, a man who held himself rigid and with fear.

"Hmm, and is it your intention to turn her Roderic?" My master's voice soothed my thirst but only slightly, I could resist clawing out my throat but only whilst I focussed on him. My eyes flicked over to the male Vampire and I saw the muscle in his jaw clench rhythmically as he ground his teeth. "A pity, I have seen what wonderful Vampire's can be made from the humans of today." I'm sure I wasn't the only one who could hear the fondness in his tone and knew who he spoke about. "Take a look over there young one." Aro turned and his eyes landed on me, recognition sparkled in the maroon depths as he realised I was awake. The human girls eyes rested on me too but they were of little consequence to me. "Isn't she beautiful? Even now whilst she is starving and weak her beauty outdoes everything else in this room. Don't you agree?" The young girl nodded as she eyed me with apparent awe.

My master smirked in triumph and I knew what his angle would be. "She was just like you not long ago, she is my most treasured creation. I assure you when she has regained her energy; her power is something not to be reckoned with. Would you like that chance young one, to try and be that beautiful and perfect?" My Master's expression said he didn't think it possible but his tone was seductive and inviting. The girl stepped forward, her eyes fixed upon me. She seemed to walk almost like she was in a trance and the fire burned with more intensity the closer she walked toward me.

"Ana, no!" The male Vampire my Master had called Roderic shouted, his voice full of desperation. Then everything fell into place. He loved her, this human of his. It was like déjà vu for me as I had been there, I too had been so fascinated by a Vampire in this room that if my control had not been stronger I would have most likely reacted the same way the girl before me had.

"Are you thirsty Isabella?" Aro's voice caressed my name lovingly and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak or even breathe around the young girl that kneeled before me, the milky expanse of her neck exposed in an inviting manner. "And yet still you refrain… Do you see my friends what a prize she is?" Delight coloured Aro's tone as he turned to the other Vampires and gestured toward me. It was like I had noticed them for the first time, they were all staring at me in confusion, wondering how it was I resisted in my weak and starving state.

"Feed, little one." I closed my eyes at his words and breathed deeply, the scent of her blood laid on my tongue thickly as I let the thirst overtake me. Suddenly I lunged, faster than I thought myself currently capable of and bared the girls throat, my open mouth hovered inches from her pulse point and I raised my eyes to the Vampire that was being held back by Demetri and Felix.

"Please." He begged me, his eyes pleading as he realised who I was. Bella the newborn. He knew a newborn wouldn't be able to stop once the blood was spilled, he knew I would drain her dry and for just a moment compassion filled me. I pulled back and looked down at the girl in front of me, her blue eyes were dazed and half closed in pleasure. "Ana." I sang, my melodic tone suddenly returning to me. "Do you want to be with Roderic forever?" The girls eyes focussed for a moment at her lovers name and a small smile curved her lips. "Of course." She answered and I knew the situation she was in was frighteningly familiar to the one I had been in. She wanted him forever but he wouldn't turn her, wouldn't damn her to his life. "Stay right here for me, Ana." I knew I didn't need to look behind me as I stood and walked toward Roderic, she would obey.

"I suggest you reconsider turning her. I was her, once. In the same predicament and he refused me… Wouldn't turn me, I imagine for the same reasons you wont turn her. So I came here. To Aro." My meaning was clear, if it was what she wanted the girl would find a way and if he refused she would be killed. His eyes assessed me for a moment before he nodded and his gaze flicked to Aro.

"I will turn her, myself." He sounded defeated and Aro came up behind me, his touch at my back setting me aflame in an entirely different way. "She is weak Isabella, she won't be magnificent like you. She wont be of any use…" I turned and my eyes met his, I was sure he could see my plea in them. I couldn't kill this girl, not when it was like looking in a mirror when I looked into her eyes. I saw everything I could have had when I looked at her, and I knew I couldn't be the one to take it from her.

My Master nodded, not needing contact with my skin to know what I was thinking. "You have one year, Roderic. No more. We will check and if I discover you have lied, if I discover you have taken Isabella's gift and refused it. I will kill you both myself." He didn't look at Roderic as he spoke but his gaze held mine and I smiled at him beatifically. "You will offer Isabella a gift in return. This is my only offer Roderic. You will let her feed on your human and if she stops in time, you have a year to turn her yourself." A cunning smirk curled my Master's lips and I felt panic coarse through me. Even I wasn't sure if I could stop if I started, not with the thirst burning at my throat as it was.

I saw Roderic nod dejectedly out of my peripheral vision and I knew this was something I had to do, I needed the strength yes, but I also needed to make sure this human left here alive.

I approached her quickly, my smooth movement was starting to falter again and so I knelt next to her to hide the trembling of my legs. I stroked the girls face gently, watching as her fear filled eyes raised to mine. Ah so she had heard the conversation about her and assumed she was about to die. "Be still Ana, this will hurt, but if you can bear it you can leave with Roderic. Be strong." I saw the resolve enter her eyes as she nodded and bared her neck to me once more.

I swallowed the venom the pooled in my mouth and did my best to keep it from appearing again whist I bit her quickly, wanting to minimise the pain she experienced. As my teeth broke her flesh and the warm, fresh blood seeped into my mouth a loud growl echoed through the room and I realised it had come from me. I removed my teeth and simply drank, sucking the blood from her veins and also any venom that would have been injected with my bite. I felt my strength return with each mouthful I swallowed and I held the girl tightly now, her high pitched keen only making me want to tear into her flesh. I took one last, long drink and as she fainted in my arms, her heart beating weakly, I pulled away and licked up the blood that wept from her neck. As I did this I took her in my arms and stood quickly, glad to have my strength returned so I could pass her over to Roderic as fluidly as possible.

"Leave us." Aro's commanding voice reverberated around the hall and his hand clamped down upon my shoulder, ensuring I couldn't leave. The hall emptied almost instantly and I turned slowly to find rage in my Master's eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

"You still hold an attachment to the Cullen boy then?" His features twisted in disgust as he spoke and I realised this was the reason for the fury I had seen in his gaze. "You let that human live because you wanted to give her the happily ever after that Edward denied you." His tone was accusatory and I shook my head at him.

"You don't understand. I don't love Edward, not anymore. I didn't want her to suffer as I had, I wanted her to be given a choice. Edward never gave me a choice, he simply refused me." I frowned as I remembered the bitterness i'd felt towards him.

My Master stepped closer to me and lifted his hand, his long pale fingers caressed my jaw and my head swam from all the emotions I had gone through in such a short space of time.

"I didn't refuse you." He said and I realised there was an almost desperate lilt to his rich, deep voice. "I could never refuse you anything, dearest one." I raised my eyes to his in shock and he smiled at me sadly, seemingly aware he had just confessed that I was his weakness.

"Master, I apologise if I undermined your authority concerning the human." I lowered my eyes again and wondered if I should be on my knees as I said this. I caught the movement of his hand dismissing my apology out of the corner of my eye. "You know my name, Isabella. I asked you to use it when we are alone… Why do you disobey me so frequently?" His tone was exasperated rather than angry and I met his gaze with a small smile.

"I don't think it's a good idea, by calling you my Master there are boundaries in place that I cannot cross." He seemed intrigued by my answer as his hand moved to cradle my jaw and neck.

"And as Aro?" He asked me, his eyes darkening and holding mine.

"As I said, I do not think it is a good idea. I shouldn't be extended privileges that are denied to the others." I felt flushed and hot, almost like my heart should be pounding within my chest, its phantom beat steadied my resolve.

"The circumstances are slightly different Isabella. Was everything you showed me false?" His impatience gave me a glimpse of what he must have been like as a younger man; or even as a younger Vampire, before the passing years had warped his mind.

"No, everything you saw was the truth. But it is not my place to call you… to call you anything but my Master."

He growled in frustration and pulled me towards him, his grip was strong on my neck and I fought against the butterflies that stormed within my stomach. His strong, hard body was pressed against mine and I closed my eyes just for a moment to allow myself to enjoy it. "You know little one, Sulpicia and I have been nothing to one another for over two millenniums now."

This revelation sparked hope within me but I squashed it down quickly, not allowing myself to succumb to it. "She is still your wife."

He growled again and I felt it reverberate through his chest, his grip tightened as he pulled me closer still and his lips brushed over my forehead. "Isabella." His frustration made me feel giddy, I couldn't help but be pleased that I was denying this man something he wanted, even if it was something I also wanted.

"What would you have me do, divorce her?" He raised a perfect eyebrow incredulously. "Our marriage was conducted 2,500 years ago and it wasn't even a legal ceremony then. In truth we've been divorced since we stopped sharing a bed. I never imaged you to be overly religious, so this can't be about God's disapproval." His tone was questioning and I sighed, realising i'd have to tell him the truth.

"I don't like that she'd still have a claim on you." My master shook his head as he took my hand in one of his and placed it upon his chest. "Only you have a claim on me Isabella, it has been you from the moment I saw you."

I looked at him feeling slightly shellshocked, apparently this showed on my face for he chuckled at my expression. I almost smiled before reminding myself to remain strong, even if he was tearing down every wall I had built. "She wont let you go." I whispered, this was my last defence.

"Isabella." He whispered, his breath ghosting over my face as he lowered his head to meet my eyes. "Do you see her anywhere? All Sulpicia has ever cared about is her title and the power I bring her. She will soon leave to find another Vampire to latch onto when she realises that my affection lies with another."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my breath coming out in gasps. I heard him chuckle again. "Why do you still do that?" I opened my eyes and chewed my lip in embarrassment. "Habit, I guess." I rolled my shoulders in a shrug. "I find it helps ground me, it helps me not to lose myself."

"Hmm." His voice rumbled deep in his chest and I could barely stand how closely he was pressed against me. "Strange, I too found something to ground me, to help me remember the man I used to be."

"Oh?" I knew I was being deliberately coy, his raised eyebrow suggested he knew it too.

"Dearest one." He growled at me in frustration. "Say you will be mine."

"I already belong to you, Master." My carefully constructed walls were crumbling around me as he looked at me with such pain filled eyes.

"Will you deny me now, after all? To bring humanity and emotion so close and then tear it away again…" Rather than release me as I thought he would, he ran his thumb over my lower lip and lowered his face to mine and he breathed deeply through his nose. "I hope you never lose this scent." He whispered and I realised he had been smelling me, I searched his eyes with mine and found hunger within their depths and suddenly I knew, I didn't want to fight this anymore. He seemed to sense my surrender and hummed in approval, the sound struck me to the core and I knew he was deliberately using his voice to seduce me, knowing the power it held.

Then he lowered his perfect mouth to mine and I knew that everything I had done to reach this moment had been worth it. He cradled my face with one hand and held me tightly about the waist with the other, his thumb caressed my ribcage through my clothes and his mouth burned against mine. He was perfect. I gripped the front of his expensive, tailor made suit in my hands, this seemed to please him as a growl rumbled within his chest and the sound sent sparks through my vision and a fire deep in my stomach. His kiss was everything i'd dreamed it would be and more, the tension between us had come to a crescendo and I finally allowed myself to let go. He hummed into my mouth as I kissed him back with equal hunger, he tasted magnificent and I felt as though something had shifted within me and I knew I would never stop loving this man.

He pulled me backwards, never breaking away from my mouth as he lifted me and sat upon his throne, taking me with him and arranging me comfortably so I sat sideways on his powerful thighs, my legs dangling over the arm of the chair. His hand trailed from my hip down over the curve of my rear before reaching my thigh and pulling me closer, wherever he touched me I felt like I was on fire.

"Now will you call me by my name?" He asked with a satisfied smirk when he had finally broken away from my lips.

"In private?" I asked him, my lips were swollen and my hair was a mess but I was so deliriously happy that I didn't care. I knew what I was asking him really, if this was to remain a secret, or not.

He frowned and shook his head and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, no more secrets. "No dearest one, I don't think I could cope with being in the same room and not being able to touch you or hold you like this. I will deal with Sulpicia, you don't need to worry about a thing." He rubbed a curl of my hair between his finger and thumb, seeming to marvel at the way it reflected the firelight around us.

"So you and I are… together?" I felt so ridiculous asking a 3,000 year old vampire if we were an item, but he seemed to understand my emotional need for stability for he gripped me tighter. "Isabella, you belong to me fully and completely. No other man will ever touch you again." His eyes burned into mine and I was sure I would have blushed were I able to.

"No other man ever has…" I mumbled, half hoping he wouldn't hear me but knowing that he had the right to know. I raised my eyes slowly, feeling embarrassed but I only saw surprise in his gaze rather than derision.

"You're… Innocent?" I'd done it. I'd managed to completely stun Aro Volturi. I nodded and he frowned in apparent confusion. "Edward and I never… And he was the only one, before you."

He seemed to compose himself and I could tell by the tilt to his mouth that this information, however unexpected it had been, had pleased him. "Mm, I must confess I like the idea of being the only man who will have the pleasure." His voice lowered and I felt something throb deep within my stomach as he looked at me as though he wanted to devour me.

I averted my eyes feeling way out of my depth, here was this man who had a wealth of experience and knowledge and for some unknown reason he wanted me, I was struck rather abruptly with the realisation that I had an awful lot to catch up on. But judging by the look Aro was giving me, he wouldn't be averse to helping me learn.

_**A/N: This chapter was **__**hard**__** to write. I hope it came out ok, my brain hurts from the effort of trying to get it right. Please don't forget to leave a review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm so pleased you all liked the previous chapter, i can't tell you how much your reviews spur me to continue writing. **

I couldn't stop smiling and glancing up at the handsome face of the man beside me as we ascended the many stairs toward the room i had left earlier that day, he bore the scrutiny with good humor, glancing down at me and rolling his eyes every now and then. Finally he sighed and tilted his head towards me. "Isabella, why are you staring?"

I blinked and snapped myself from my reverie, quickly moving my gaze to the stone floor in embarrassment. "Sorry, didn't realise I was." I murmured, still not quite believing what had just transpired.

He smirked at me and turned toward the door we had been approaching, he opened it with ease and guided me in before him. Whilst i had woken up in this very room it felt absurdly different being in here now with this man, knowing that he wanted me. He must have sensed the direction of my thoughts for he lifted my hand to his lips and smiled, placing a soft and reassuring kiss there.

"Not tonight, little one. You still need to rest." I felt the tension drain from my shoulders and i smiled at him guiltily, apparently he knew what worried me even before I had become aware of it.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, testing our newfound relationship.

"Of course." He said, as though he'd had no intention of leaving me. I smiled at him once again and made my way to the bed, whilst i knew i wouldn't be able to sleep resting sounded like a good idea.

I sat upon the edge and ran my hands over the soft cotton sheets, they felt luxurious and i knew they probably cost more than i'd ever spent in my life. Then a rather unsavoury thought occurred to me and i couldn't help but twist my lips in disgust. "Has Sulpicia slept here?"

Aro's dark chuckle startled me as his breath caressed the back of my neck, he'd crept up behind me without me realising, he pulled my body back against him firmly. "No dearest, she hasn't." I breathed a sigh of relief as I laid my head upon the soft pillow and wriggled back into Aro's embrace. He hand tightened on my hip and he growled low in his throat. "I suggest you stop teasing my dear, or i might be persuaded to reconsider my earlier statement."

This made me still, no matter how much I adored my maker I wasn't ready for that yet. I sighed happily, feeling content. But part of me, the most syndical part, couldn't help but wonder how long my contentment would last.

I felt Aro shift after hours had passed, he murmured in my hair that he wouldn't be gone long and left, only the whisper of the air as he rushed past me at impossible speed told me he had left. I wasn't left alone with my thoughts for long however as a deep, female voice laughed from the doorway.

"Well now, I thought he'd never leave." I jumped up and stood before the bed just as Sulpicia stepped through the doorway, the fine silk of her maroon dress whispered against the stone floor as she walked toward me. "You know you're just his newest pet, don't you?"

I lifted my chin and raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing you say will change anything." I felt sure of myself and sure of Aro.

"Really… Tell me Darling, do you know him? I mean, truly know him? Do you know the atrocities he has committed?" Her voice lilted seductively and i could see why she had been the wife of the most powerful vampire alive for so long.

"I don't care." She laughed and circled me, leaning against one of the bed posts as she caressed the curtains that hung there.

"You don't yet. But you will. To be the wife of Aro Volturi you need to be dead inside. Your human nature makes you desirable now, but he will soon get bored. He loves the kill you see, it's the only thing that excites him. Power, dominance, cruelty. They are what he lives for. I don't need to convince you though." She smiled at me secretively and her dark red eyes met mine. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Panic began to set in as she laughed at me and walked away, her eyes clearly telling me she knew something i didn't. "What do you mean?"

She turned back to look at me over her shoulder, her smile widening to show perfect white teeth. "Go and see where your Master has gone and you'll find out."

I didn't even hesitate as i followed her out the door, knowing full well she was watching me with satisfaction dancing in her eyes. I didn't care, i needed to know what she meant. I rushed down the many steps, feeling like they went on forever. I knew where Aro would be, in the throne room with his brothers, meeting out justice and abiding by the laws he created. What i didn't understand was why any of this would affect me.

Finally after what felt like an age i reached the hallway that led to the large and ornate wooden doors, within I would find out what Sulpicia had meant for me to discover. Suddenly i felt afraid, like i myself was about to destroy the happiness i had felt only moments ago. Could i be confronted with Aro's true nature and still love him? Could i stand by as he massacred those only he deemed to be guilty and wreaked havoc?

The hall seemed to elongate before me as my head spun, what could possibly be on the other side of that door that it would cause me to change my mind about Aro Volturi?

Someone was walking toward me from the corridor that swam before my vision, i recognised the broad shoulders and blonde hair and cringed slightly.

"Bella, you need to leave." His tone made me curious and i met his gaze only to find concern and fear in his gaze.

"Why?" I asked him, terror creeping up my spine.

"Trust me, please. You don't want to go in there." His voice was panicked and he was whispering rather than talking. I realised he didn't want Aro to know that i was outside, moments away from discovering whatever it was he'd left my side for.

"Demetri, you need to move out of my way. I don't want to hurt you." As i spoke to him something else caught my attention, a sound coming from behind the doors. I realised what it was and raised my eyes to Demetri's in confusion. I could hear a heartbeat, its speed doubled in terror and I didn't stop to hear Demetri's reply as i sped forward and pushed hard at the heavy doors.

They banged loudly as they hit the stone walls and every head in the room turned to look at me, but i could only see the man bleeding at the feet of Aro Volturi, his eyes surprised and pained as he looked at me. Eyes that were so familiar, eyes that i used to see looking back at me from a mirror.

It was Charlie.

**A/N: Come on now, you didn't think they'd live happily ever after did you? Where's the fun in that? **


	25. Chapter 25

I froze in complete horror as I stared at my father laying at the feet of the man I had thought loved me. Charlie coughed weakly and tried to pull himself up with his shaking shoulders, his voice was only a whisper but I heard it regardless. "Bella."

I rushed forward and knelt before him, using my superior strength to help him up, I put his arm over my shoulder to support his shaking body as I glared at Aro. "What is going on?" I asked, I could hear rage in my voice and imagined I must be trembling with it.

"The Cullen's told your father everything. You know the rules, Isabella." Aro's voice was cold and calculating and I could see he was quickly assessing the situation and the possible outcomes as he looked at me.

My grip tightened involuntarily upon Charlie as I thought about what he meant, he wanted to kill my father. I shook my head and felt the trembling increase as white hot rage poured through my veins. "You will not touch him." I knew it to be true, no matter where my loyalty laid I could not stand by and watch the Volturi murder my family.

"Bella." Charlie whispered weakly, leaning on me. I turned to look at him and withheld the gasp that threatened to escape my throat. He looked awful. "I can't-I can't see." His eyes searched for me blindly and I felt his grip tighten on my cold hand. Confused, I looked down and realisation dawned as mist tickled at Charlie's ankles. I threw my shield out with strength I had never needed before and glared at Jane and Alec. Alec at least had the grace to look slightly ashamed, but I knew he would do whatever Aro asked of him.

My head snapped back to Aro as I heard him tutting disapprovingly. "If you will not obey our laws of your own free will, I will take that will from you." The chill in his voice sent a spark of hatred through me. Where was the man who only hours ago had been so gentle with me, so kind, so vulnerable? Clearly Aro Volturi had been playing me for a fool, he desired power first and foremost and I was the one Vampire who could make him invincible. I could see that now as panic laced his speculative gaze, he knew he could not stop me. Suddenly I felt that power course through me, no one could stop me.

"If you use your compulsion over me to force me to do this, I swear to you, you will regret it." I watched as he considered my words, his eyes darting to Charlie who had now regained his senses and some of his strength as he tried to take his weight off my shoulders, not that it mattered to me.

"Isabella, I command you to hand you father over and relinquish your shield." My eyes flashed at him as I felt a door slam closed in my mind and my heart ache as though it had frozen solid. I fought the compulsion and felt my shield flicker in and out of existence. Against my will I found myself walking toward Aro and taking Charlie with me.

Then, just as I was about to hand my poor father over an image flashed in my mind, it was Charlie and he was teaching me how to ride my bicycle. His brown eyes shone with pride as I tried again with scraped knees and bloody knuckles to pedal fast enough and balance on the two wheels that wobbled from side to side.

"No." I spoke softly and pushed my shield out again, this time with such force that it sent Aro, Jane and Alec flying backward. All three of them managed to flip gracefully in the air and land on their feet.

I could hear Aro growling in fury, but his temper was no match for mine at the moment and he knew it. No matter how much I controlled myself I was still a newborn, still the most powerful Vampire in the room.

"Then you will not leave this fortress, I command that of you." His eyes flashed in triumph as he knew I would be forced to obey him when Charlie's life wasn't at risk. I felt the compulsion settle over me and i growled in frustration, how could he use that against me knowing that i was forced to obey? I was seeing Aro clearly for the first time, he preferred everyone around him to be compliant and subject to his will and suddenly I knew, Vampire or Human that Bella Swan didn't follow anyones orders. It had taken Charlie's life at risk for me to finally find the human Bella within my Vampiric form, and I wasn't about to lose her now.

I marched from the room, pulling Charlie with me and grinding my teeth in frustration at having to slow down for him. I kept both shields extended over both of us as I ushered him up the stairs and into my room. Once he had settled on the bed I began pacing around the room, growling in frustration. His eyes followed me warily and I allowed him the time to take in what his daughter had become, then I heard his resigned sigh and it pierced the haze of anger that had covered my vision momentarily.

"Im so sorry Dad, you should never have been involved in this." I knelt before him and took his hand in mine, but quickly withdrew them when he flinched from the chill of my fingertips.

"What have they done to you Bells?" I could see horror in his eyes and looked at the floor, I couldn't take seeing disappointment in Charlie's gaze.

"I'm still me, dad. Just stronger and with a longer life span." I tried to joke and glanced up again to see him shaking his head.

"I'm just glad you're alive. Or at least… Here. I didn't believe Edward at first, I had to come and see for myself after you didn't call or email. I was terrified Bells. What is this? Some kind of cult? Why do you have to obey the guy with the long hair?" Confusion was written all over his face and I knew this would be a long night, so I prepared myself to sit and explain everything to him. In a way it felt therapeutic, finally being able to tell someone else.

"So, he made you into this… Vampire?" Charlie asked when i'd finally finished talking, my jaw actually ached from the movement so I merely nodded at him. "And because of that, you're forced to obey him?" Again I nodded and Charlie laughed meekly. "Doesn't sound like a very equal relationship Bells."

I frowned at him. "Yeah, i'm just realising that Dad. Don't worry, i'll find a way to get you out of here." Charlie shook his head at me immediately and brushed my hair away from my face, just as he used to do when I was a child. "It's no use Bells, they'd come after me. I wouldn't leave without you anyway."

I felt sorrow well up in my chest and wished I could sob my heart out, just for the release of the emotion. I sighed and nodded at him before I stood and made my way over to the door, I placed my forehead against the wood and shut my eyes tight, hardly believing what I was about to do as I whispered the name of the person I needed the most. The person I knew would help me, because it would also further her own agenda.

"Sulpicia."

**I know you're probably all super mad at me right now, but review anyway****! ;****) **


	26. Chapter 26

I cringed as almost immediately a light knock sounded on the door my head had been rested upon. I turned to look at Charlie and raised a single finger to my lips, signalling to him that he needed to stay quiet, at his nod I opened the door.

Sulpicia strode in smiling from ear to ear as I knew she would be. My heart gave a painful lurch at the thought of playing into her hands, but it couldn't be helped and she knew it.

"You called?" She looked at her red nails in boredom, not even acknowledging Charlie who sat behind her.

I took a deep breath and pushed my emotions to one side, before nodding at her and closing the door. "I need your help."

Her gaze assessed me in a calculating manner. "Yes, I know. I had wondered how long it would take you to figure it out."

"I can't leave, not with the compulsion on me." I said, hoping she would lead me right to the answer without making me say it. My hope was in vain however as she stood there in silence, merely regarding me with interest. I sighed and continued. "It serves both of our agendas if you can see to it that my compulsion is removed. You can be Queen of the castle again and I will leave with my Father."

She laughed at me in a condescending manner as she approached, her taller form towering over me. "I hate to break this to you dear, but only your maker can break you from your compulsion to obey."

I growled at her in frustration, meeting her eyes and letting her feel the power pulse around me. "You can get Chelsea to break my ties to Aro."

I saw surprise light up her features before she hid it behind her usual perfect mask. "Mm, and how do you propose I do that?"

"Let's stop pretending, shall we? You're her maker. You can command her to do so." I felt my anxiety rise as I watched her, it wouldn't be in my best interests to bait her. I needed her help regardless of our distain for each other.

"Who told you?" She asked, then caught herself and waved her own question away. "It doesn't matter. Chelsea is loyal to Aro and Aro alone."

I shook my head at her. "She is loyal to you. Don't try denying it." I knew Chelsea hadn't broken her own compulsion to obey sulpicia, she adored her too much. That was precisely the reason Aro had kept Sulpicia around for so long, because he knew that without her and Chelsea his coven would fall apart.

Her eyes flashed and she advanced on me, her teeth bared. "Why would I help you now? You have fallen from Aro's favour, you are no more trouble to me than a rat." I felt the truth of her words punch a hole through my stomach, but I remained strong.

"Because whilst I am in the castle he will still have access to me, eventually I could change his mind about Charlie. I could even turn my Father and he would be accepted because I am the strength behind the Volturi now." Contempt sparked in her eyes and I knew I had won. "However I do not want to do that unless I am forced. I wont condemn my Father to a fate he does not want. I will leave with him, if you can break my ties to Aro."

I watched and waited as Sulpicia thought through my proposition and her options, I could see the frustration in her eyes as she realised the only way to get rid of me was to do what I wanted. She seemed to war with herself for hours before finally she whispered the name of her protege.

When Chelsea arrived she seemed momentarily disoriented and confused, before her eyes lit upon Sulpicia stood at my side, with Charlie sat behind us on the edge of the bed and comprehension dawned. "He wont be happy." Was all she said to Sulpicia before taking my hand within hers.

"I didn't realise your power was tactile?" I murmured, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended.

She smiled at me softly, almost sadly. "It isn't usually, but your bond is so strong it is better to be safe and ensure you're getting the full blast of it." She smirked wryly before closing her eyes in concentration.

It felt like a bubble within my chest was expanding, swelling larger and faster and all I could picture was blowing bubbles with my Mother when I was a child. When it finally popped I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders whilst a sadness had settled in my stomach at the loss. I sighed and nodded in thanks to Chelsea.

"You had better leave quickly, he will realise something is wrong."

I didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence before I sped around the room and packed the duffel bag i'd had when I arrived here with the essentials. I held my hand out to Charlie and when he took it I flipped him around onto my back, his grip loosened around my neck before tightening as I ran toward the window and jumped out of it. The cool air of the night was welcome upon my cheeks as I ran without looking back, I wasn't even sure of my destination but I knew we couldn't stay in Italy and America wasn't an option anymore.

Though a visit when everything had died down wouldn't go amiss, now I was free of the Volturi castle and my compulsion I could feel the anger at Edward Cullen building. He would pay for what he had done.

**A/N: This one is shorted than usual! If ya'll could do me a huge favour and pop over to my make up page on Facebook and give it a like it would be greatly appreciated. I'm trying to start up again as a Make Up Artist as my current job is killing my will to live! Just add sherimua on the end of the normal Facebook url. Thanks so much.**

**facebook dot com forwardslash sherimua**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to respond to a particular review and reassure everyone at the same time. Yes, this is a Bella/Aro fic, but there are going to be bumps in the road. This is the story of Bella gaining vampirism whilst Aro learns to find his humanity, she wasn't just going to stick around after he'd beaten her father to a pulp. Be patient.

I tried to block out the sounds coming from the rooms that surrounded ours as I stood and watched over Charlie as he slept, this place was not one I would have usually chosen but it was… Invisible. A place like this was filled with people who had hit their lowest point in life, the stench of blood tainted by drugs and alcohol made my nose wrinkle and my instincts all but screamed at me to leave the area. This is how I knew they'd never find us here.

Charlie had been exhausted and whilst he could have slept uncomfortably on my back as I ran, I knew he needed a bed at least to help him heal. I was starving, I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth but refused to leave him to feed. Not only because he was vulnerable, but also because my black eyes were very similar to the dark brown I'd had before my change. I looked almost like Bella again.

I'd bowed my head as we entered and played the sullen teenager as Charlie paid for our room. I didn't want to attract any more attention than was absolutely necessary so I tried my best to imitate the ungraceful walk of human Bella as I refused to meet anyone else's gaze; even though I had felt their eyes on me.

Dawn was touching the sky outside and Charlie still slept heavily, it pained me to have to wake him so soon but we hadn't travelled as far as i'd liked yet. I knew I was be being tracked and I couldn't risk running straight to our ultimate destination, so I had zigzagged my way across the world with Charlie on my back. Truly testing my speed for the first time as Turkey, Ukraine and Serbia blurred past my vision. We were currently in Lithuania and I felt a momentary pang of sadness at not getting to explore the world as I would have liked.

Charlie groaned as he rolled over and my gaze left the lightening sky to watch as he blearily blinked sleep from his eyes. "Mornin' Bells. Where are we?"

He asked me in such a casual manner that I felt a swell of emotion in my chest, I knew then that I would have cried if I were able. "Lithuania, but we aren't staying for long. How do you feel?"

I watched, noting the grimace as he stood from the bed and clutched at his sides. "I'm fine, don't you worry about me."

I approached him with an eyebrow raised, not looking convinced. "Show me." I gestured to his crumpled shirt and he rolled his eyes and lifted it.

Bruising covered his ribcage and chest and I withheld a wince at the thought of what he must have been going through whilst I was behaving like a lovesick idiot, waiting for _**him**_ to return. "Only bruising I think, doesn't look like you broke anything. You're lucky, most humans wouldn't have survived a beating from a Va-" I raised my eyes to his and flinched away from him at the look in his eyes, for a moment I had forgotten who I was talking to.

"No, you don't." He reached out and grabbed my hand and so I let him pull me back to face him. "Don't talk like that Bells, you're still human. You're still my little girl, you just have a little extra something now too. Don't you ever forget that, you are my daughter." He spoke with such assurance that I tried to squash the tide of emotion crushing my chest and hugged him. His acceptance of me meant more than i'd even realised. "Besides I think your friends were being gentle on me because they knew you'd kick their asses." I pulled away and laughed softly, memorising the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled down at me.

"C'mon kiddo lets get moving." We gathered what little in the way of belongings we had and left. I pulled the oversized coat we had bought from the seedy looking man in charge of the lost and found around my shoulders and raised the hood. Whilst the sun wasn't in the sky yet I couldn't risk being seen by a human in it. It felt nice to be outside, to hear the birds and world moving around me, I had missed it being cooped up in one castle for so long.

"We're going to need to take the more isolated routes Dad, even though we wouldn't be seen I can't risk it."

Charlie nodded as he watched the cars shooting by, knowing how strange it would have looked to see a young woman giving a piggy back to a fully grown man, well that and the abnormal speed that she travelled at.

As we walked to a more isolated spot Charlie struck up a conversation, knowing how frustrating it must be for me to walk the normal speed. "So where are we headed?"

"We're going to circle round and head back down to Italy, hopefully it'll confuse them long enough for us to take an airplane to France and then a ferry to England." At Charlie's confused look I explained. "They will be tracking our scent, if they aren't already then they will be soon. If I circle it may keep them busy for a while and then once we're up in the air it will be harder for them. When we're on the ferry it will be pretty much impossible for them to know where we've gone. There's no scent left on water."

He nodded in understanding and we walked in silent companionship for what must have been hours before we reached a heavily wooded area that assured me of its empty nature by the signs hung up saying it was private land.

"C'mon Dad, time to get on."

By the time a new dawn was breaking over the horizon Charlie and I were boarding a plane to France, I could see exhaustion in every line of his face but I wasn't able to stop again before reaching the plane. He'd assured me he had managed on less sleep when I was a baby and the quip had me smiling in good humour as he yawned once again on my back. He slept on the flight and I watched as Italy disappeared behind us, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest at the thought of leaving Aro behind. I knew I was doing the right thing but the sorrow that twisted within my gut almost had me planning my way back to him, so much so that I had to wonder if the bond hadn't in fact been broken.

I knew the only thing keeping me from wallowing in despair was the man snoring softly beside me, I knew that I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I allowed anything to happen to him. I had an eternity on this earth, so somewhere along the line I'd decided that spending thirty or forty years with Charlie wasn't much in the grand scheme of things. I tried not to think about Aro too much, the pain intensified in my chest to almost unbearable levels when I did. Though I did wonder what his reaction had been when he'd discovered my absence. Anger, probably.

I could imagine him now all power and fury, his eyes aglow with fire as he ordered his best trackers to find me. Even if they did he knew they could not bring me back, not if I didn't wish to come. I smiled in wry amusement as I thought about the realisation that he had awoken within me the very power that would keep me from him. To the Volturi I was untouchable and that was what made me so dangerous.

I had no doubt that they would find me, eventually. But I just needed to keep Charlie safe, this was my priority now. To ensure the man who had done so much for me lived the rest of his days happy and in the company of his only child.


	28. Chapter 28

**35 years later.**

Time had passed within the blink of an eye for me, one moment Charlie and I had been fishing by the lake, his hair a little more salt than pepper nowadays and his movement slower than before, the next I was saying goodbye as he slipped away in the armchair in our little cottage. Life in England had been peaceful for us, for him. That was what I had wanted and I knew with every look he gave me that he appreciated it.

We had heard a few years ago about my mother's death, we'd never got into contact with her should it get back to the Cullen's and therefore back to Italy. But I knew she'd led a full life, she had another family to care for her, whereas I was all Charlie had. The years I had spent with him I would cherish forever and nothing would taint them. I had thought about my previous master often over the years, hearing whispers within London of the merciless leader of the Volturi taking his anger out on any Vampire that was bought before him for judgement. I had even heard of Sulpicia's death at his hand, for aiding my escape. I couldn't feel guilty for that, she had done what she did for herself, not for me.

I tried not to mingle with the Vampires of London too much and always gave a false name when I was asked, it was often hard to avoid them though as many a lonely vampire sought the scent of another to befriend. I had of course hidden Charlie's existence from them, all the Volturi would need is a whisper of a young vampire hiding out in England with her mortal father and our peace would have been shattered. I knew Charlie had liked it here, he'd always spoken of going to England and his fondness for the countryside helped in reassuring me that i'd made the right decision.

Now though he had gone and as I scattered his ashes to the wind at his favourite fishing spot I knew it was time for me to finish what the Cullen's had started 35 years ago. I needed to insinuate myself into the Vampire society and see if I could find out where the Olympic clan were calling home these days, after all I had nothing to lose now.

"Apparently Edward Cullen was banished, would have been killed if it weren't for the friendship his maker had with the Volturi. He hasn't been heard from in years, I doubt if he's even alive."

This was what i'd been hearing everywhere I went, everyone I asked said they had no idea where Edward Cullen was or if he was even still alive. Apparently the Volturi were furious at him for revealing their existence to yet another human, also considering that human had gotten away and Aro had lost his most prized possession at the same time, didn't help matters.

I'd also heard whispers about the hunt going on for me, apparently Aro still hadn't given up and a rather high price had been put upon my capture and return to him, unharmed. I found it amusing that they'd even try, whilst I didn't have my newborn strength anymore I still had my shields, which were now stronger than ever.

The whispers led me to Brazil, where i'd heard Edward Cullen was last sighted. Apparently there was an uprising forming against the Volturi with Edward at its helm, I personally couldn't care less who led the Vampire race… I just had a score to settle. My father had told me many times over the years to just let it go, for whilst Edward had put Charlie in danger he had also led him to me, and to the last years we'd spent together. I couldn't bring myself to tell Charlie that I wasn't only going after Edward because of the danger he'd put him in, but because he had torn me away from the one place I had felt whole.

I didn't regret staying with Charlie and I never would, but I couldn't help but wonder where I would be now if I had stayed at Aro's side… Probably still on my pretty little pillow.

You could barely call the place i'd arrived at a town, more like a dusty plot of land with a few bits of cloth balanced on sticks for houses. The people here feared me, they knew what I was even though I was covered head to foot in a long brown cloak. My unnatural beauty and grace must have alerted them to my true nature, which would mean that they were familiar with Vampires.

As I walked through the tents one human stood out from the crowd, his skin was dark chocolate and his eyes followed me unflinchingly. I stopped in place and turned my head to the side, glancing at him through the waves of my hair. The human tilted his head slightly and then sharply nodded to the right, indicating that I should head that way.

I did, breathing in the air deeply for any sign of another vampire but frowned in slight confusion when I detected nothing. I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, something didn't feel quite right. I concentrated and realised it was too quiet, I couldn't hear a thing.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at the ground, no dust swirled around my boots and no wind brushed through my hair. Luckily I had encountered a Vampire with a similar power back in London though hadn't been witness to it, so wasn't fooled for very long. I did take a moment to wonder how I was being affected by it and double checked my own shields were firmly in place. I felt resistance as I mentally pushed against it and pursed my lips in confusion.

"You can drop the camouflage." I spoke softly. "I mean you no harm."

My voice sounded muffled and didn't travel as it should have if I was really out in the open. I felt the air around me shift, and suddenly the pressure released and the mirage swirled around me before disappearing. My senses were flooded with the smell of my own kind as many Vampires appeared before my eyes, all of them regarded me warily and I ran my gaze back and forth, trying to determine who their leader was.

"Bella.."

I whipped around as that familiar voice echoed through my head and rage began to build in my gut.

Stood behind me with his bronze hair ruffled and a tired look on his face was Edward Cullen. In his arms, leant against his shoulder was the most beautiful child I had ever seen, but even that would not stop me. I felt my long buried thirst burn as a growl ripped through my throat and I lunged at him.

**Sorry it took me so long, let me know what you think. **


	29. Chapter 29

"Bella, no."

Edward's sad eyes pleaded with me as he glanced down at the confused child in his arms, now I was closer could take a better look at her. My anger abated as my eyes roamed over her perfect features. When I had first glimpsed them I had automatically assumed that the girl was human, but now I stood closer her heartbeat was painfully absent.

I raised my eyes to Edward, our quarrel for the moment, forgotten as I whispered. "What have you done?"

He just shook his head at me. "I need your help Bella, _we_ need your help."

I turned around to meet the many eyes of Edward's companions, all of whom were looking at me warily, as if they were prepared to jump in between Edward and I should it come to it. Realising I was hopelessly outnumbered, I nodded and followed them to a large house; it was the grandest piece of architecture I had seen since my arrival.

"I'm sorry for leading you all this way but once I'd heard about Charlie,I'm sorry for your loss by the way, I knew you'd come looking for me. The others have been trying to get me to enlist you to our cause for a while now, I've tried explaining that we parted on rather strenuous terms." He smiled wryly at me but I kept my face neutral, I had lost my weakness to his charm many years ago. "This is Clara, she is an immortal child. I don't know if you ever learned about the history of-"

"I did. I learned whilst I was with the Volturi." I interrupted him swiftly, my eyes flicking to the other Vampires who gasped as I mentioned the Vampire royals. None of them had spoken yet, but they had followed Edward and the child like an entourage.

Edward nodded as his mouth set in a grim line of determination. "I wont lie to you Bella, that's precisely why we need you. If anyone can talk Aro out of his current course of action, it's you."

I shook my head and smirked. "I haven't seen or spoken to Aro Volturi since the day I fled with my father. Since the day I discovered you had put everything I held dear at risk over something so petty." My eyes flashed as I watched him bow his head and sigh.

"I'm not proud of what I did Bella, I regret it. But i'm glad you left, you had to have realised that you were more like a prized dog to Aro than a mate." I said nothing at his correct assumption and merely raised a brow as he continued. "We can resolve our issues at a later date and if you wish to take me to task and tear me apart because of the pain I caused you then I will not stand in your way. I only ask that you help us first."

The child looked to Edward and gripped his shirt in her fists as he spoke of dying, terror in her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? You know the rules, immortal children are forbidden." I played along for now, intrigued to see where this was going.

"Clara didn't ask for this, she was stolen from her bed and turned without choice. She isn't like the others in the stories, she has control. She's only a few years younger than Jane and Alec, but because Aro made them the rules are forgotten. These people are gathered because they believe in Clara and her power. They believe that she should be allowed to live." My eyes roamed over the group that had gathered in the large hall. "She's powerful Bella, she even managed to block your shields so that Vivienne could change your surroundings." Edward tilted his head to a caramel skinned vampire with green eyes who bowed her head as her name was mentioned. "Only you can stop him from killing her."

Every eye in the room was trained on me but the ones the intrigued me the most were the black eyes of the child, so like my own.

"She hasn't fed?" I asked, knowing that my own reason for not doing so was to blend in with more ease.

Edward shook his head. "She can control her thirst, just as you can. She's only ever fed once, it was an experience that traumatised her so much that she's refused to ever do so again."

I frowned in confusion as I waited for him to elaborate, eventually it was the soft, melodic voice of the child that spoke. "My mother… Was nursing me back to health after I was attacked. No doctor would see me so she did it all herself. One night she was asleep in a chair by my bedside, that was the night my transformation completed."

I felt a pang in my chest as I looked at the expression of total desolation on this angelic child's face, but it was only for a moment before I composed myself again. "The Volturi are coming here?" I asked Edward.

He nodded and looked stunned as I stood and raised the hood over my shining hair. "Then I will be going."

I turned on my heel only to be blocked by twenty other Vampires looking like they were prepared to try and force me to stay.

"You can't go, we need your help!" The desperation was clear in Edward's voice for all to hear. I couldn't help but feel a small amount of jealousy. Had he ever cared for me as much? No, he hadn't.

"I've spent 35 years avoiding the Volturi, do you really think I will walk to greet them because you have asked me to, to protect a child who means nothing to me? You forfeited the life of my father for your own personal gain, I owe you nothing." I glared at the Vampires blocking my way, suddenly very aware of how weak I felt after so long without feeding.

"True enough Bella, you owe Edward nothing. But what about Carlisle? He risked everything to let you into his family. He even helped hide you from the Volturi." Alice's voice sounded from the crowd and she danced her way through the throng of bodies, coming to a graceful stop in front of me. I ground my teeth in irritation.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked, my eyes scanning for any other Cullen's that might be hidden away.

"In London, trying to recruit others to our cause. That's how we heard about Charlie, he saw you there and rather than report to Aro he kept it quiet." Alice levelled her gaze at me and I couldn't help but feel loyalty toward Carlisle battling with my gut instinct.

"Fine." I said grudgingly. "I will stay until Carlisle returns. I am not promising to fight with you, but I will hear what he has to say. I have one question though, who is she to you? Why do you care?"

Edward and Alice both smiled in a maternal sort of way as they looked at the child. "Immortal children have a way about them, they're easy to fall in love with. This is about more than just Clara, this is about the Volturi murdering innocents and being allowed to get away with it."

I looked around at all of them, their hopeful gazes and soft smiles as they looked at the child made something startlingly clear to me.

"He will kill her and then he will kill you all." I said softly, knowing that Aro would have no mercy.

Their eyes told me that they had already made peace with their fates.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I'm so pleased you were all so frustrated by the last chapter, that's exactly what I was aiming for! Also, just so you know; anytime I read a review from one of you saying 'these are my suggestions' I immediately click off. I don't want to be influenced by anyone else's ideas, if there is something you would want Aro or Bella to do or say, please feel free to write your own fan fiction. I have an outline written for this story and will be sticking to it. Thank you all for your feedback and please continue to review.

As the days passed I became more aware of the details behind the mass of vampires who had gathered here. Many whispered in the shadows, unsure of what they were doing but stating that their only allegiance was to Carlisle and to the bond of friendship they had with him. It would seem that Carlisle had gathered every friend he had to support his son's madness and I knew that all I could do was bide my time and gather all the information I could. I felt slow and sluggish around other Vampires without having fed, but I knew that appearing weak and vulnerable would greatly benefit me later when I could feed. No one here besides the Cullen's had witnessed my power for themselves, so were naive to the strength of it and therefore classed me as non threatening.

Many Vampires here were with Edward just to further their own agendas and exact personal revenge against the Volturi for various 'crimes' that had been committed against them. They knew that they stood more of a chance with other Vampires than trying to face the Volturi alone.

As I watched them I saw them all die in my mind, knowing that none of them would be a match for even the weakest member of the Volturi, let alone the strongest. I doubted that Aro himself would even make an appearance. He must be aware of how pathetic they were, this was a coven of desperate, weak beings who fought for nothing but their own glory and disguised it as loyalty to Carlisle Cullen.

My own weakness was tedious, but necessary. Without the distraction of Charlie and the bond between a Father and Daughter to keep me tethered, every part of my being ached to be with Aro. I had known the day I stepped onto that plane with my Father that the only thing that would keep me from returning to him would be my own weakness, for I couldn't have bared the look of distain in his eyes should he have seen me so powerless. So I refused to feed, to help blend in with the humans and to weaken the power and body that Aro had so admired.

My eyes followed Edward and the child that clung to him with every step, I was still trying to work out what Edward gained from this and why he was so attached to this random child. As I was contemplating this I could hear people approaching the camp and voices being raised in greeting, I turned my head and my black eyes found the liquid gold of Carlisle Cullen's as he strolled into the area, his mouth was set in a grim line and suddenly, I knew. He wasn't here because he agreed with Edward's plan, he was here because Edward was his son and he wouldn't leave him to face his demons alone.

"Bella." Carlisle said as he approached me, nodding his head in greeting. "I thought we'd be seeing you soon. I'm so sorry for your loss, Charlie was a great man."

I stood abruptly at the mention of my Father, not wanting to discuss him with this man. "I am only here because I have been reminded of a debt I owe you. I want you to know Carlisle, that this debt will not stop me from doing what I must when the time comes."

Carlisle eyed me carefully, before he nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it all came to this, but he is my son. You understand the things we must do for our family."

An image of Charlie laughing in his favourite chair flashed before my minds eye and I nodded. "Where is Esme?" I asked, noting her absence.

"With the rest of our family, safe and far away from here. She wanted to fight, but I cant lose her as well." I felt a pang in my chest as I realised that Carlisle knew he would never see his mate again, that he had accepted this because his adopted son needed him. When would Edward Cullen stop tearing people who loved one another apart?

"I wont fight him." I said, trusting that he knew who I was speaking of.

"I wont ask you to." He said, the brief flicker in his eyes told me that he of all the Vampires here could understand the loss and separation I had felt at leaving Aro. "I merely ask that you stand among us. Only seeing you would stop him from attacking outright."

I chewed my lower lip, a habit i'd had as human Bella that I still hadn't dropped. "Have you heard?… How is he?" I whispered, not trusting myself to meet his eyes.

"The news from Italy is that any insanity that had touched Aro before your arrival in Volterra, utterly consumed him at your departure."

A lump caught in my throat and my chest constricted tightly as I thought about the powerful man I had left behind. "I don't know if I can…"

Carlisle looked at me with compassion in his eyes. "I can't force you to do anything Bella, you are free to leave if you wish it. Or you can stay and your presence alone will be all the help I require of you."

I nodded and looked around, watching those among us as I spoke to Carlisle. "What happened to him?" I asked, nodding toward Edward.

Carlisle sighed and looked to his son, his eyes full of despair. "It began when he lost you, it's almost like you died the night you left for Italy. We have all tried to bring him back from this madness, and now only Alice and I are left fighting for him. I wont abandon him Bella, but he sees the Volturi as the enemy and he wont stop until they kill him."

I shook my head in frustration. "Doesn't he care that you will die too? Does he realise how selfish he's being? Carlisle you can't die for this madness, you know that the Volturi will kill this child and anyone else who stands in their way! These Vampires you've gathered wont last long, even if they do try to fight; which they wont."

He just smiled at me sadly and patted me on the shoulder. "I know." Was all he said before turning and making his way over to Edward, a smile plastered on his face as he hugged his son tightly. I could see the strain in his posture.

Hours passed and darkness had fallen long ago, everyone was now gathered around the fire, a sombre mood pressed heavily on them like a dense fog and I could feel the tension of unspoken words in the air. I merely sat and watched as a group of Vampires nudged one of their own forward, clearly he was the nominated speaker.

"Carlisle, we all here hold a lot of respect for you, you now that. The only reason we are here is because of that respect and because we are tired of hiding in fear from the Volturi. But if it comes to a fight, we cannot stand beside you. This immortal child means nothing to us, and whilst we agree that she has shown remarkable restraint, it is not worth our lives." I could see heads bobbing in agreement behind the stout man who had spoken, the cowards were beginning to surface and I couldn't help but smirk at the look of shock on Edward's face.

Carlisle only bowed his head as many of the group left the fire and probably the camp, as the time drew nearer many were realising the folly in facing the Volturi.

His golden hair shone in the firelight as he turned toward me, his voice resigned as he spoke

"And you Bella, have you decided yet? Are you going to stay?"

Just as I was about to answer, Alice spoke "She doesn't have a choice." She intoned, her voice panicked.

Suddenly I felt emotion well up within me, building to such a terrible crescendo that I was instantly pulled to my feet, my eyes were bright and my thirst burned as Alice and I spoke at exactly the same time.

"He is coming."


	31. Chapter 31

I felt numb as everyone around me began to panic, their voices were raised and many were crowding Alice, asking her what she had seen. All I could feel was an overwhelming euphoria, he was coming to me and after so many years I would see him again.

My eyes found the cowering form of the immortal child and I felt my power thrumming within me at the thought of returning to Aro's side. I knew the only reason she had been able to overpower me was because I was weak and hadn't properly prepared my shields before entering the area. I had hoped to lure Edward out with my thoughts, I hadn't been expecting him to be hiding behind a Vampire army. I had witnessed the child's power and it was weak and left her vulnerable, she could only incapacitate one power at a time and was completely open to attack whilst doing so.

Nonetheless I had survived, I had managed to make them believe I was aiding their cause. The only thing I cared about was seeing justice done. I would try to spare Carlisle if I could, he didn't deserve to have to pay for Edward's mistakes.

I wasn't weak little human Bella anymore and with Charlie gone my last mortal weakness had died with him.

I followed as everyone began moving to gather in the large clearing that lay just beyond the camp, I remained at the back, my small form hidden behind the many that had stayed to add their voices to the Cullen's. I could practically smell the fear that radiated from them in waves and it intensified tenfold at Alice's whisper of "They're here."

I watched, hidden as a mass of black cloaks swept toward us, their grace unequalled as mist rolled forth in front of them, never touching their feet as Alec controlled it and spurred it forward. My eyes scanned the hoods until I first identified the blonde hair of Caius, then the brown of Marcus and finally; stood between them there he was. Power radiated from him as he stopped and his followers fanned out behind him, he lowered his hood and smiled widely.

"Carlisle, Alice… Edward." His smile had all but disappeared as his eyes landed on Edward Cullen. "I can't say i'm pleased to see you, after all the last time we spoke I lost something very dear to me. You wouldn't happen to know where she is now, would you?"

I felt unease ripple over the Vampires as they glanced toward me, thankfully I was well hidden from Aro's eyes.

"We might." Edward called out cockily, his strutting reminded me of a peacock in season.

"Aro." Carlisle interrupted "We don't want to fight." His calm tone could lull even an enraged lion into a contended stupor, I found myself thinking.

"Then what do you call this Army you have amassed against me, my friend? If you do not wish to fight then why are they here?" Aro's tone was deadly and it sent a delicious shiver up my spine.

"They are hear as witnesses, to prove that the child has no bloodlust and is in control. To prove that Edward isn't protecting an immortal child, but a Vampire just like any other."

Aro's eyes narrowed and he chuckled softly, I watched as the child trembled and hid behind Edward. "We shall see." He whispered and gestured to Demetri who began to drag a body into the clearing.

I could hear the faint heartbeat of the dying human and I knew what they were trying to do, my own mouth pooled with venom as the scent of the fresh blood that wept from the open wound on the neck of the human invaded my senses. The body whimpered softly and a hush fell as everyone watched, waiting for the moment that the immortal child flew into its bloodlust.

A low growl echoed loudly in the silence that had fallen and people had begun to turn to see where it was coming from. Most turned immediately toward the immortal child, only to find her still cowering behind Edward, her white knuckled grip shaking on his shirt as she fought to restrain herself. Then their eyes began to move elsewhere, finally landing on me. It was only when the crowd had parted to reveal me that I realised the growl was coming from me, clearly I had waited too long to feed. My eyes raised to meet the stunned milky crimson orbs of my former master. His mouth was slightly agape and the Volturi that gathered behind him looked toward one another in confusion, not sure how to react to this latest development. I shot forward almost without realising and grasped the dying human by its hair, I wasted no time before tearing into the already gaping wound. As the hot, thick blood trickled down my throat I felt my strength return to me full force and my shields automatically expanded over my crouched form. I heard Aro gasp in wonder as he witnessed me feed, my name passed his lips in the merest whisper; but we all heard it. "Isabella…" Whether he meant it as a curse or welcome I did not know, but he spoke it with such love that I instantly closed my eyes as the pain of leaving him finally struck me full force. With the return of my strength, my emotions had also come flooding back.

As the human died in my arms I stood and discarded it, making sure to wipe my mouth as I turned to face Aro. I wanted to be the beautiful creature he remembered, and judging by the look in his eyes I was. I could feel the triumph coming off of Edward in waves as Aro hesitated with the order to kill, he only had eyes for me as one of his guard asked for a command.

"So, this is where your loyalty lies…" His voice was as rich and seductive as I remembered it being, though now it also held a note of despair.

I walked backward, my eyes never leaving Aro's as I stood beside Edward and the Immortal child. I could see the confusion in Alec and Jane's faces, I had missed them. Aro bowed his head at what he believed to be my movement of solidarity, my confirmation of loyalty.

"Would you kill me, little one?" He asked his eyes glittering with pain and It felt like an icy spear through my chest to witness it.

Edward stepped forward, taking the child with him as he smirked cockily. "I wont make her do that, I will do it. Bella, your shield." He turned toward me, triumph shone in his gaze as he indicated I should extend my shields and I complied. "You know you have lost Aro, with Bella on our side you can't touch me." Edward was advancing now, the mist of Alec's power parted like the red sea before my shields, encompassing us in a loving embrace.

Aro sighed and shook his head, his beautiful voice was resigned as he looked at me. "I have always thought she was the most magnificent Vampire I had created."

I heard soft whispers and gasps from the crowd of Vampires behind us as their suspicions and stories were all confirmed. How confusing it must be for them, to realise that Aro Volturi could feel love.

Suddenly I stopped without warning and Edward nearly toppled out of my shields as he attempted to do the same. "What are you doing?" He hissed at me, fear beginning to creep into his gaze.

"I was never on your side." I stated simply before lunging toward him. When I tore his head from his shoulders I was dimly aware of Carlisle's agonised cry and the child's horrified screams as I dropped my shields and the mist engulfed her. As her senses failed Jane's gift returned and the girl's screams became filled with pain, all of this barely entered my consciousness as I tore Edward Cullen apart; the vision of Charlie beaten and bloody in the throne room was all I needed to keep me going. I grabbed the flaming torch that was passed to me, not even registering who I had taken it from as I dropped it and watched as the bronze hair I used to adore so much melt in the flame.

The Volturi siblings tore the Immortal child to pieces and my eyes finally raised from the burning body to see Aro stood before me; his eyes shining in the firelight. "Isabella." He whispered as he raised his hands to cradle my face. "My beautiful treasure, you've come back to me." I welcomed his embraced and pressed against him as his strong arms enfolded me within his thick, luxurious cloak.

"Kill them all." I heard him say and it took my mind a moment to process it before the image of Esme popped into my mind. I stepped back quickly, moving to stand before Carlisle who had fallen to his knees in grief.

"Carlisle was doing what any father must. Please, let him go home to his family. To his mate." My voice lowered on the last word and I felt understanding pass between Aro and I. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him forever and I knew he was thinking the same as he looked down at his old friend.

"Carlisle, you understand why harsh judgement was passed on Edward today?" Aro asked, his voice cold.

I heard movement behind me as Carlisle stood and turned slightly, dreading the look I would see in his eyes. He didn't look at me however, he only nodded at Aro whilst taking one last look at the pile of ash where Edward had fallen before he seized Alice's arm and they fled. Relief filled me and I smiled widely at Aro, who opened his arms once more and I went to them willingly.

"Hush now, dearest one." I hadn't even realised I had been sobbing into his shoulder until he had quieted me, only then did I hear myself crying "I'm sorry" over and over again as I held onto him with all the strength I had.

_**A/N: There you go, you guys are the best reviewers and so you deserved this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please do review. **_


	32. Chapter 32

All I remembered thinking is 'I want to go _home._' Home to me was Italy, it was Volterra and it was the man who hadn't left my side as we made our way to the airport. He had barely stopped touching me since our reunion and whilst I hadn't said much I felt like our fleeting touches spoke volumes. He was afraid of losing me again, anyone could see that; his constant presence was to reassure himself that I was there just as much as it was to reassure me.

Once we were on the private plane he seemed to relax a little, his fingers steepled beneath his chin as he studied me closely. "You've changed." He murmured, his eyes holding me whole.

I nodded and took a sip from the glass of blood that sat before me, I didn't need to feed but it never hurt to keep my strength up, especially now I was back among the Volturi. "35 years will do that to a person." I said, looking out the window when I couldn't bear the weight of his gaze any longer.

"You're stronger than you were, I admit i've conjured you before me in my mind so many times that I find it difficult to believe you're really here." I wanted to comfort him, truly I did. But I couldn't become weak, docile little Bella again. I had to show him my strength meant I was an equal, not a lesser being. He sighed when I didn't reply. "You are still angry… After 35 years. Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned."

I threw him a glare. "You didn't scorn me, you beat my Father. You intended to murder him, that goes a little further than scorn, Aro."

He closed his eyes and his lips quirked with a small smile before he sighed in pleasure. "It has been a long time since I heard you call my name." His crimson eyes opened and he spread his hands in front of him. "What did you expect? He was a human. I couldn't bypass the very laws I had created just because my mate wished it so."

I glanced at him again before resuming my perusal of the world going by outside the window. "I'm not your mate." The words '_not yet_' hung in the air between us as his gaze intensified.

"You would have been." He said softly, his rich voice held the seductive lilt I had previously been so familiar with.

"If you had known me at all you'd have known I couldn't have just stood by and let you kill him."

"I did know that, which is why I tried to keep it from you." As my head whipped around he held up his hands in surrender and chuckled at the fire in my eyes. "I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but it is what I did nonetheless."

I rolled my eyes and brushed away the attempted apology for what it was; pathetic.

Aro sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from his own glass as his eyes roamed over me just as eagerly as mine did the countryside. "I see I am going to have to try harder if I hope to regain your favour."

I only inclined my head in the barest hint of a nod before Aro beckoned a guard forward, packages in hand. I narrowed my eyes at them and him suspiciously. He smirked at me before placing them on the table between us.

"Come now dearest, I could feel your presence in Brazil; just as you could feel mine when I approached. I bought these with me just in case, I dared not hope that you would be here to receive them. They belong to you regardless." He nudged the box toward me with his beautiful, pale fingers.

I eyed him careful before I opened the box, there wrapped within tissue paper so red it looked like it was soaked in blood; was my cloak and Volturi pendant. The gold shone brightly in the artificial lights on the plane.

"I had hoped I would be giving you a different type of pendant, but this will do for now. This is my promise to you Isabella, if you only wish to live among us as part of the Volturi guard then I will respect that. After 35 years without you I have come to realise just how important your presence in the castle is to me. And no-" he interrupted me just as I was opening my mouth to retort. "It isn't just because of your power, it is your spirit. The castle felt barren without you dearest."

He reached for my hand and I let him take it, trying not to show the thrill I felt when he stroked my fingers with his; seemingly mesmerising every detail.

"We had so little time together before you left, I thought that I had lost you forever."

I couldn't help but look at him then, his touch on my hand was so gentle and loving that I felt my resolve melting. Then I remembered how he had used our bond to force me to obey him and any part of me that had begun to melt quickly froze again.

"I wasn't in Brazil to come back to the Volturi." I said, trying to withhold my flinch as his eyes darted to mine and his grip tightened on my fingers. "In truth I didn't know what I would find. I went to resolve my issues with Edward. I had only been there a few days when you arrived, I only decided my course of action the moment you walked to meet us. At first, when I found out you were coming, I wanted to run." This was the most I had spoken to him in 35 years and I could see the insanity spark in his gaze at the realisation that he could lose me again.

"I will come back to Italy, but I don't know if I can stay. That's all I can give you for now." I said simply, watching as his shoulders tensed at the lack of control he had over the situation.

He leant away from me and dropped my hands, his eyes were solemn as he too followed the changing landscape out of the window. "You had 35 years with your father Isabella, whatever happened between us, you got that time with him and he you. Whilst I barely had a year with you at my side. Do you not think that is punishment enough? Every obstacle we had in our way is gone and yet you still insist on making this difficult."

I nodded in agreement. "I need time to-"

One moment he had been quiet and defeated and the next he was stood with rage burning in his eyes; the look sent a chill through me. "You have had 35 years! Do you know what losing you did to me? Do you know the pain a Vampire goes through when his mate is missing from him? You probably barely even felt it, so intent were you on saving your father and starving yourself. In all my years Isabella, i've never felt pain equal to losing you."

I felt shame burn through me and knew I was the reason he had been driven so much further into madness. "I felt it. But I couldn't give in to it, I couldn't forgive you."

Aro laughed, low and disbelieving as he sat back down again. "Only you, Isabella Swan could be stubborn enough to ignore the unresolved bond between mates. Doing such a thing has driven lesser Vampire's to madness."

I tilted my head at him, feeling brave. "I heard you were driven to certain things."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I did only what was necessary upon discovering that Sulpicia's betrayal led directly to you leaving. Chelsea I forgave, but only under the condition that her loyalty was forever pledged to me. She knelt before my throne for a year before I granted her forgiveness."

My mouth opened in horror at the thought, I couldn't help but feel bad for manipulating Chelsea to suit my own agenda. She must have suffered for it.

"I may have grown more frustrated over time." He continued "When it became apparent that I would be separated from you for the foreseeable future. I have spoken frankly with you Isabella, I am doing my utmost to treat you as the equal that you so elegantly proved on the battlefield you are. Therefore I don't feel that I would be overstepping the mark to tell you that the last 35 years have been the longest of my entire existence."

I couldn't help but smile at him softly. "I missed you too." I said, feeling like if my heart could beat it would be pounding out of my chest, no matter what had happened I had avenged Charlie and spent the rest of his life with him. It would take time to forgive Aro, but if I had learned anything over the last few years it was that a life without Aro Volturi was not one I wanted to live; especially as it was for eternity. He just didn't need to know that quite yet.

He smirked at me in good humour and retook my hand in his as we began to land, I welcomed the sight of the Italian soil knowing that the Bella who had left 35 years ago was gone. I smirked back, wondering how I would break it to him that I would no longer kneel at his feet on my pretty little pillow. No matter how much of an honour his guard believed it to be; If I was to be his mate then I would be his equal. I tried not to think too much on the delicious tingle that traveled through my stomach as the word _mate_ echoed around my mind.

_**Just wanted to quickly point out to an anon reviewer who said all i wanted was praise when i asked for feedback as I said I didn't want to be influenced by your ideas.**_

_**Feedback and suggestions on where to take the story are two very different things. I love feedback from you on my writing, characterisation etc. Suggestions on where you think I should take the story are appreciated, but as I said I try not to read them as I don't want to be influenced. Please don't stop giving me feedback on the story, it keeps the daily updates coming.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Returning to the Volturi's castle felt strange to me, not as much like returning home as I had thought it would. I'd suffered so many emotions within these walls that returning felt like a double edged sword. On one side I was happy to be back to the place where my immortal life began, to be back where people accepted me when no others would. On the other, this was the place where I had lost everything and had been confronted with the true horrors of Aro's nature.

I was slightly amused to note that absolutely nothing had changed, though this amusement quickly turned to sadness when I realised that my room had also remained untouched. I cast a glance sideways at Alec and Jane who had been tasked with escorting me back here, not that I didn't know my way already.

Alec's mouth was set in a grim line. "Master has forbidden entry for any but him. He came here every night rather than his own rooms."

I sighed sadly and looked around, noting that even the clothing I had been forced to leave behind lay strewn in the same places I had left it. I heard Jane sniff disapprovingly behind me and I turned to face her. I knew she was upset with me, Alec was too. They both couldn't understand why I had left for something so trivial as my human Father, loyalty to Aro was so deeply ingrained into them that they perceived it as nothing less than betrayal.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused him, truly I am. But I couldn't stay, not when faced with that decision. I don't ask that you understand why I did what I did, I just ask that you accept it and move forward." I looked between them both, hoping to see some understanding in their eyes. Alec only nodded stiffly whilst Jane turned away completely and began walking down the corridor; I had known she would take longer to crack, but I had managed it before and so I was sure that I would do so again.

Alec turned to follow his sister and suddenly panic gripped me, I didn't want to be left alone. "I did miss you, all of you." I called out to him.

He turned and smiled slightly before shaking his head and gesturing that I should follow him. So I did.

"Whilst everything still looks the same, a few things have changed." He commented as we walked down the stone steps toward the main hall. I looked at him quizzically and he smiled back in a mysterious manner. "You'll see. I'm curious to see what your reaction will be."

I pursed my lips and frowned in annoyance, I didn't know why Alec was being so cryptic but it irritated me.

As we reached the large doors Alec turned and placed a hand on my shoulder, his crimson eyes were ernest as he spoke. "I'm happy to have you back home Bella." And just like that my irritation melted away, this was my friend and I had missed his company dearly. I smiled at him brilliantly as I replied. "I'm happy to be back."

He only nodded and pushed the doors open and whilst I had done this a hundred times before I felt unsure of myself and my position in the hall among the Volturi. So I followed Alec and stood beside him, noticing that Jane stood to my right rather than Alec's left; she couldn't be too mad at me then.

"My friends." Aro's voice echoed around the high ceilings and it felt like music to my ears. "Today is a joyous occasion for one of our own has finally returned." His eyes were warm as they held my own. "Isabella has come home to take her rightful place amongst the Volturi."

Murmurs rose around the hall and I saw familiar faces with welcoming expressions gaze at me briefly, then abruptly a cold, high voice cut across the low talking. "The traitor? She should not be allowed the privilege of returning here, let alone be welcomed with open arms."

My eyes scanned the room to find the voice and I saw a girl who looked quite similar in age to myself with long dark hair and italian colouring.

"That," said Alec in my ear. "Is the new development I was telling you about. Talia."

I quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked, this girl was way out of her depth if she thought she could call _**me**_ a traitor. After all I had just been behind the dismantling of a rebellion against the Volturi. I held my tongue however and waited for Aro to speak.

"Natalia, Isabella belongs here." Was all he said In a tone that held cold admonishment. I didn't know why this girl had such a problem with me until Aro spoke, then I saw the adoration enter her gaze as her eyes glued to his form and she bowed her head submissively when his eyes landed on her.

"Ah." I said to Alec, realisation coursing through me as I looked at the silver Volturi pendant that rested proudly at Talia's throat.

"She's your new replacement." Whispered Jane in my ear, I could detect dislike in her voice and I realised her moment of unity with me was a matter of who she disliked the least rather than a show of solidarity. "Though she took on the job with a more… personal view in mind than just protecting the master from attacks."

"She is a shield?" I ask, turning slightly to look at Jane. Her blonde hair gleamed in the light as she tilted her head in my direction and smirked.

"Not quite."

"Children." Aro's voice cut across our conversation, an exasperated edge to his tone. "If you've quite finished your little discussion may I continue?"

The comment was one that would have previously had me bowing my head in embarrassed submission, just like Jane and Alec were doing. Instead I flicked my fingers at him nonchalantly and smirked. "I suppose so, do continue."

He recognised the challenge in my eyes and chuckled softly, shaking his head at my cheek before turning back to the gathered coven before him. As he continued to talk about the rebellion that had formed and my hand in dismantling it I felt eyes on me, It didn't take me long to discover who's eyes they were.

I met the dark red eyes of Natalia and smiled softly at the fury in her gaze. I found it almost funny now observing her, she is just like was, I thought. Compliant and obedient, but that didn't gain Aro's favour. At least not in the way she was hoping it would. I knew she saw me as competition but I felt no threat from her, 35 years had given me plenty of time to mature and I wasn't about to start a cat fight over Aro Volturi. Besides from what I had witnessed it appeared that he had very little interest in her.

"And so, Isabella will return to her previous position in the personal guard. Please I want you all to welcome her home with such sincerity that she will never want to leave again." He laughed lightly and those gathered smiled to see their master in such jovial spirits. "Do you have any questions?" He asked, his sleek, black hair shone as he glanced around the room.

"What will my position be Master?" Of course, it was Natalia.

"For now your position will remain unchanged." Aro said, seemingly eager to finish the meeting so he could talk with me, I imagined.

I watched as Natalia's smooth jaw clenched in anger. Judging by her silver pendant she hadn't quite made it on to the personal guard yet, but I had the feeling that my position was the one she had been working toward. I couldn't help but wonder what her power was though, for her to be tasked with protecting Aro and yet not being a shield.

The hall had emptied without my notice and Jane and Alec had left my side, now I stood in the hall with only the leaders of the Volturi. Aro approached me with open palms, a smile on his face that had only grown wider since we had stepped off the plane.

"Come little one." He said, indicating that I should greet the other two leaders of the Volturi.

I approached them and bowed my head, knowing that the cheek I showed Aro wouldn't get me far with the two men sat regally before me.

"Welcome home, Isabella." Marcus' monotone voice echoed as he smiled at me sadly, I returned his smile and felt a pang go through me as his eyes shifted between Aro and I enviously. "The bond is strong again, my brother."

I felt Aro's shoulders relax beside me and irritation itched at my consciousness at the thought of him needing confirmation of my feelings. I pushed it aside however when Caius' cold voice echoed around the room.

"So, you have returned." He said, his eyes travelling over me. I could tell that Aro was sending him looks of warning over my shoulder and finally Caius relented. "I suppose I should welcome you then. You are marginally less tiresome than Aro's newest pet anyway. She almost made me miss you." He said and as I saw dark humour spark in his eyes I knew this is the best I would ever get from the coldest of the three Volturi leaders. To him it was practically a welcome with open arms.

"Come, Isabella. Let us walk." Aro said, taking hold of my arm as I bowed my farewell to the other two leaders and followed him from the hall.

"New pet, huh?" I said as we walked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the curiosity from my voice. He only glanced at me and did not reply as we walked and so I rolled my eyes. "Okay then. Silence it is." I said sarcastically.

"There are many things I wish to say to you Isabella, but I understand that you need time and so that is what I will give you. But you cannot expect me to be controlled around you." Aro stopped and turned to face me, his pale hand almost luminescent in the darkness of the hall we had paused in as he raised it to caress my cheek softly. "Do not ask me to pretend that every fibre of my being doesn't burn for you." He whispered seductively into my ear and I felt my knees tremble beneath my weight, betraying the cool that I had felt I was outwardly exhibiting.

Then as suddenly as he had advanced, he was gone. His touch still warm on my cheek as he fled, clearly giving me the 'time' and 'space' that I had claimed to needing.

Suddenly I had quite forgotten why exactly it was that i'd want space from this beautiful, enticing man.


	34. Chapter 34

"So…" I said, extending the 'o' as I leaned over to Alec's ear. "Is anyone actually going to tell me what Talia's power is. Or am I going to have to wait until she ambushes me in a dark corridor to find out?" I asked, only half joking.

Alec smirked at me from the corner of his mouth as we walked down the path to the large gardens, our skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Now that is a match i'd like to see." I reprimanded him with a frown and he chuckled softly. "Besides it's impossible to ambush you anyway, so what are you worried about?"

I huff in irritation and feel like throwing a temper tantrum right here in front of the most refined Vampires in the world. "Because Alec, I want to know!" I can hear the whine in my voice and it makes me flinch.

He grins widely now, not even bothering to hide the enjoyment he is taking from winding me up so much.

"She's an elemental." A cool voice cuts across the humorous atmosphere that had previously surrounded us. I turned to see the yellow blonde hair of Jane, the soft quaintness of her features in direct contrast to the frown on her face. "And I dislike her intensely."

"You know, I had sensed that." I said with an ironic lilt to my tone, making Alec stifle a smile behind his hand. "An elemental. So she controls an element?" I ask.

"No, not one Element. All of them." She snapped impatiently, clearly irritated that I was teasing her. Her deep crimson eyes burned a hole through mine, or at least it felt like that was what she was trying to achieve with her glare. "Fire, Water, Air, Earth."

I blinked feeling grudgingly impressed. "Now I know why Aro has such an interest in her."

Jane nodded as we came to a stop in the courtyard, her eyes tracking the figures of the three Volturi leaders, ensuring their safety at all times. I briefly noted that the very Vampire we were talking about was following behind Aro like a love sick puppy.

"Indeed, she can't shield him as such but she can control every environment to ensure that Master Aro remains untouched."

I imagined the scenario and annoyance itched at my consciousness. Clearly I wasn't as needed as Aro liked to make out, after all he had replaced me with a better model.

"But" Jane continued, almost as though she could read my mind. "She can't protect him from everything. She isn't a shield, all it would take is one slip of concentration, or another Vampire who can control the same Element as her, or even a Vampire who's own power makes hers redundant." At this she looked at me pointedly.

I opened my mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the deep voice of Aro calling to me. "Isabella, come."

I turned and raised an eyebrow, following Alec and Jane as they made their way over to Aro and the other two Volturi leaders.

"We have been discussing your power and its limits." Again I raise an eyebrow, feeling like I knew just who it was that had been questioning my strength.

"Really?" I asked, deliberately refusing to address him properly. "And why is that?"

His eyes sparked with excitement as he saw the challenge in my gaze, I knew only too well that Aro Volturi loved a show of power, unusual powers especially. I had the feeling that I knew where this was going.

"Talia believes that she could break your shields. She wishes to have your position in the guard and believes that the pendant around your neck rightfully belongs to her." I could see that he was watching for my reaction carefully, I only smiled serenely and looked over his shoulder to see Talia's gaze shifting in embarrassment. Clearly she had believed her complaints to her master to remain private.

I reached my hands up to my neck and unclasped the necklace that rested there, I mourned the loss of its weight as I held the chain in my closed fist with the V pendant swinging almost tantalisingly. "If you can take it from me, you can have it." I say, my eyes never leaving Talia as she raised her eyes to meet mine.

I kept my shield enclosed around me, not bothering to extend it as Talia left her Masters side and approached me, the acceptance of the challenge I had issued her glinted in the cold darkness of her gaze.

I kept my hand aloft as the ground beneath me shook and cracked, large spikes jagged with the concrete tiles that had previously decorated the ground beneath my feet jutted outward and raised toward me. I heard the crack of the concrete as it hit my shield and began to disintegrate, unable to pass through to harm me.

I smiled softly as frustration began to etch itself across Talia's beautiful features. "Is that it?" I taunted, knowing I shouldn't but feeling like I had to show my so called replacement that I did deserve the position I had been granted among the Volturi. I glanced over to Aro to see pride gleaming in his clouded crimson eyes as he watched, and I couldn't help but feel a thrum of desire as his eyes fixed upon me.

I heard a low growl come from the girls throat as she raised her hands and fire poured from the torches that were constantly lit within the Volturi palace and it's gardens, and into her hands. She smirked at me and pushed outward, sending the flames that danced at her fingers toward me. I felt the heat as it licked at my shields and heard it crackle as she urged it to break through my shield, but still I felt strong. So far nothing she had done had even scratched the surface.

"You know I really expected more." I said, infusing my tone with disappointment.

Something snapped in Talia as she lunged forward, clearly deciding to try attacking me physically and suddenly a plan alighted in my mind. I let her close as she pounced, fire and water both streaming toward me as the rock rose around me stabbing at every part of my shield as if seeking a weakness. For a moment I saw worry flash across Aro's face and for some reason that filled me with a rage I have never known, how _**dare**_ he be worried for my safety.

I felt the combined force of Talia's elements as they battled against my shields and decided that it was time to bring a new trick to the table. I couldn't let Talia have all the fun after all. I hadn't just been sitting idly in the years that I had been away, I had been honing my power.

I pushed with all my strength and felt a large _snap_ as my shields were ripped from my body. The first time I had done this pain like I had never known had coursed through my body and left me weak and defenceless for weeks, now the pain was bearable. For a single moment I was vulnerable and I felt the stone begin to scratch at my marble skin before I encased Talia In my shields, her power being held within like a forcefield contained it as she battled herself.

Rock was scorched by fire and water turned to steam for minutes within the shell that encased her before Talia realised she was fighting herself. Suddenly it all stopped and everyone had a clear view of Talia, soaking wet and yet somehow singed at the same time, fury engraved in every single feature on her face as she screamed in pure rage and tried lunging toward me. Only to be stopped short by the shields that encased her, I smiled as I realised she resembled a fish that repeatedly bumped against the bowl it was housed in.

I heard Jane and Alec laugh behind me and turned to see them bent double, their faces creased with mirth as Talia continued to struggle.

Aro swept forward, his gaze as filled with wonder as it had been on the day of my recreation as a Vampire. "Isabella." He said softly, reaching for the necklace that still dangled from my fingertips. "You have proven that you do indeed deserve the rank that you hold among us." His fingers caressed my skin as he fastened the chain around my neck again and brushed his hand against my jaw. "You're more magnificent that I could ever have dreamed, dearest one."

I smiled at him softly and turned to see hatred gleaming in the eyes of the girl I still had trapped in my shields. Her eyes were glued to Aro's hands where they rested against my face and her own hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically as she seethed silently.

_A/N: So, tell me your thoughts?_


	35. Chapter 35

Later that evening I had just arrived in my rooms when the gleam of an off white piece of paper balanced against one of the unused pillows on my bed caught my eye. As I approached and read it speedily it occurred to me that I had never see Aro's writing before now, the note read:

_Isabella,_

_Please do me the honour of allowing me to court your favour properly, I would like to escort you to the opera. If you __acquiesce__ please meet me at the entrance hall, I took the liberty of providing the appropriate attire but please do not feel obligated to wear it. _

_Yours,_

_Aro_

His penmanship truly was beautiful, a work of art in itself, every flick at the end of a word curled round beautifully and I envied him. My own writing was a barely legible scrawl, definitely not the sort you would feel confident writing love letters with. Not that this note was a love letter, but it still sent my stomach swooping nonetheless.

I couldn't help but grin widely as I held the note dangling within my fingertips and approached the large, ornate closet which stood proudly at the other end of my bedroom. I opened the door and there, hanging on the hook just inside the door was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was floor length and midnight black, encrusted with the finest glittering stones all over the bust. The jewels started at the sweetheart neckline and their density lessened the further down the dress my eyes wandered. I imagined this dress would shine in the light just as my own skin would in the sun. I took a moment to stroke my hand over the stones and wondered vaguely if they were real diamonds, I wouldn't put such an extravagance past Aro. Still, I felt excited at the prospect of going on a _date_ with him, though the opera wasn't my idea of an ideal setting it was still something I had never done before. I'd have to learn to appreciate his tastes eventually, if this _thing_ whatever it was between us was going anywhere.

As I lifted the dress out of the closet I noticed the abnormal movement of fabric and held the long hem of the dress away from itself, only to discover what I concluded was a thigh high split in the fabric. I couldn't help but smirk and shake my head, not completely conservative then. As I made to turn away a flash of red caught my eyes and I glanced down to the floor of the dresser to see the red-lacquered soles of louboutins, which also seemed to have diamonds glistening at the black toe and heel of the shoe, these diamonds also became more sparse to reveal the black of the shoe beneath until they entirely disappeared before my foot would be visible.

One thing was for sure, Aro Volturi knew how to dress a woman.

Excitedly I changed quickly, momentarily thankful for the super-speed I had acquired as a vampire and stood before the floor length mirror admiring the reflection. I had never been vain as a human and whilst as a vampire I was more prone to appreciate what I saw in the mirror I had never openly admired the way I looked before. This dress made me look older, sexier and I felt powerful in it. The shoes complimented perfectly and I noticed as I took a step forward that the slit up the side not only flashed a tantalising glimpse of my creamy thigh but also showed off the glittering heels that encased my feet. In this dress I felt like I belonged on Aro Volturi's arm.

I secured my Volturi cloak over the dress before leaving my room, It wouldn't do to be seen walking through the castle In my finery. I liked that we were meeting for a secret rendezvous and setting tongues wagging dressed like this would spoil the moment. My heels clicked on the stone floor and I took a moment to appreciate the noise as I approached the elevator that would lead me to the ground floor and subsequently the exit.

I pushed the button and entered the metal box, quirking a smile as opera filled the confined space from the speakers above whilst I pushed the button labelled '1' and the doors closed. I had always stumbled when an elevator halted in my human life, now however I barely noticed it as I stepped away from the opening doors and instead focussed on listening to a hushed conversation that reached me from further down the hall.

"Master please, you need to be protected. You cannot just vanish into the city without an escort." Talia's high pitched voice was as clear as day to me now, I couldn't help but smile when I realised who she was talking to.

"Natalia, I assure you I can protect myself." His tone was amused and yet held an edge to it. I realised it was impatience, he probably didn't want me to arrive and see him talking to her. "I have been doing it for a very long time, even before you arrived."

"I know Master, but you don't need to anymore. That's why I am here." I tried to withhold my scoff as the adoration in her voice became evident.

"I will not be alone, Isabella is coming with me and she is after all the most qualified to ensure my protection, aren't you dearest one?" He called to me and I approached, letting my heels click loudly and appreciating the look of lust on Aro's face and jealousy on Talia's. I couldn't help but move immediately toward Aro and place a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"The dress and shoes are lovely Aro, they're too much but they're beautiful." I said truthfully, looking deeply into his eyes as he stroked his fingers down my cheek.

"Their beauty is magnified by you wearing them dearest one. You are a vision." His low, seductive tone made me want to shiver, Instead I took the crooked elbow he offered to me and smiled down at Talia, trying not to look too smug.

"Don't wait up." I whispered at her as Aro escorted me through the double doors and to a large, black Mercedes.

"You enjoy taunting her far too much." Aro said with amusement as he held open the door for me and followed me into the back of the car. The chauffeur shut the door behind him and then quickly seated himself behind the wheel.

"Do I?" I said innocently, unclasping my cloak and enjoying the way his eyes roamed over me appreciatively.

"Hmm." He murmured, seemingly forgetting what he had been scolding me for as his eyes met mine again. I tried to smile without appearing smug but his returning smirk told me that I had failed.

"You are a siren sent to deliberately tempt me." He said moving closer as the car engine purred gently.

"I'm wearing the dress that you provided Aro." I reminded him, crossing my legs and affecting a nonchalant air as I glanced out of the window at the passing scenery, fully aware my entire leg was on display having been revealed as the slit parted.

I heard him groan in a tortured way and so turned to look at him, trying my hardest not to smile. "Is something wrong?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"You will be the death of me Isabella Swan." He whispered into my ear as he moved my hair over my shoulder to expose my shoulder and neck. He lowered his head and breathed deeply, appreciatively.

"How did you know I was in the hall?" I asked, his actions having reminded me of what I believed the reason to be, but wanted it clarifying.

"You didn't lose your scent, at least not completely. Maybe it's your shield or that fact that you retained your humanity but somehow you still hold the scent of your human blood. It's very alluring my dear." He half whispered, his deep voice rumbling in my ear made me grateful that I was seated lest my legs begin shaking.

"So, the opera?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from subjects that were likely to make me relinquish the control I currently had over him. "It isn't exactly the ideal place to talk and get to know one another."

"It is if you own a box." He said, still occupied at my neck. Not kissing me or even letting his skin touch mine, just breathing deeply. The action made me ache for more and fear it at the same time.

"Oh." I said, never really having considered his wealth before now. "So you're rich too?"

He finally pulled away from my neck and smiled widely. "Does this make you more attracted to me? Why Isabella if only I'd known." I slapped his thigh playfully whilst wearing a reproachful frown, he held up his hand in surrender before he continued. "I have been alive for thousands of years Isabella. There is little to do but amass wealth within that time."

That made sense I supposed. All too quickly the car came to a halt and I could see the glittering lights that illuminated the large, old building which I presumed to be the opera house through the car window. I let a breath escape me in awe and couldn't help it as a shiver passed through me when I met Aro's gaze to see he was looking at me with the same wonder as I was the building before us.

He took my hand in his and placed a suggestive kiss against my knuckles, the action sent a shiver down my spine and I felt excitement fill me at the thought of what the evening had to offer.


	36. Chapter 36

Once we were seated in the private box it became very clear to me that Aro was a well respected patron here and that they were apparently prepared to do anything to ensure his comfort, even offer two of their staff to wait on us. I heard the human waitress' heartbeat speed up as she faced Aro and offered him some wine, no doubt she was as puzzled by her unexplainable attraction to him as I was when I first gazed upon his beautiful features. Equally I heard the heartbeat of the young man stood beside me flutter behind his ribcage as his eyes met mine as I declined his offer of wine politely. The power I had over humans still astounded me and I cringed every time I remembered that I had behaved just like this around Edward. What an idiot I must have seemed.

"May I say signora, you are the most beautiful woman in the room this evening." The young man bowed his head and blushed profusely as he averted his eyes from mine. I smiled at him softly as Aro spoke beside me.

"Indeed, she is." I could hear the agreement in his tone but also an underlying warning to the young man. Surely he knew that this boy wasn't a threat?

"Thank you." I said, still smiling. "But I am not married." High school Italian jogged my memory enough to know that Signora was the correct address for a married woman. The gentleman looked surprised before bowing at the waist.

"Forgive me, I presumed…" His rich brown eyes drifted over toward Aro before darting back to me face again. His lips clamped together tightly as if he'd realised he had said too much and he backed away toward the exit with the waitress who had now apparently finished ogling Aro.

I met Aro's gaze and raised an eyebrow at him, he only met my eyes passively and refused to speak as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened.

Whilst I had never been to the opera before I knew it was a profound experience and one I would appreciate, and whilst I couldn't speak Italian or understand what they were saying I still felt my chest ache as the woman sobbed over the body of her dead lover as the Opera came to a close. Her voice reached pitches I didn't even know were possible and it echoed perfectly around the room as she pulled a red cloth from her white gown, signifying her own demise. I took a deep shuddering breath and knew that my cheeks would have been wet were I still able to cry, I looked over at Aro to see his eyes firmly planted on me rather than the stage.

"Weren't you watching?" I asked, my voice trembled with emotion.

"I had something far more beautiful to behold than what was occurring on the stage Isabella." Was his reply as his eyes drank in my evident emotion. He extended his hand to me in question. "May I?"

I took his hand and expanded my shields, knowing how much he enjoyed feeling my emotions after so long without his own. I felt my sadness and empathy for the characters on stage flow between out connection and Aro pursed his lips in confusion.

"Did you not like the performance?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, it's not that I didn't like it. It was wonderful. I just felt so sad for her."

Aro shook his head at me in astonishment, a small smile curved his handsome mouth and the urge to lean over and kiss him came upon me suddenly. "It will never cease to amaze me how easily you feel emotion."

He looked down thoughtfully before a smirk appeared on his face and his deep red eyes glittered with mischief. "Having impure thoughts, dearest?" He spoke so quietly I barely heard him and yet his deep rich baritone still struck me deep in the stomach. I glanced down and realised I was still touching him and decided that rather than pull away as I had done in the past I reduced my shields more to let him encounter every emotion I felt.

In a movement so quick even I almost missed it he tugged at my hand and span me so that I was pulled from my seat and landed perfectly in his lap, my legs dangling over the side of his as he cupped my jaw with his chalk white, masculine hand. "Isabella." He whispered and I let him feel the pleasure course through me at the pronunciation of my name and he chuckled deeply as I leaned into him.

"Will you ever forgive me, dear one?" He asked stunning me momentarily before I let him feel my forgiveness in waves. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I forgave you a long time ago Aro, I just needed time to readjust. You need to know that I wont be your pet anymore, If this is going to work then we will have to be equals." I felt nerves tremor through me as I finally voiced my thoughts on our relationship.

"Oh Isabella." He whispered reverently, nudging my nose with his and softly pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth. "We are not equals." I felt my heart sink but Aro quickly continued. "You are the Master and I am but your humble servant."

I swallowed thickly as emotion crashed over me and suddenly everything shone with remarkable clarity. I adored this man, loved him beyond all doubt and knew that our bond was cementing. I could feel it within me, like my heart was forming a chord linked to him which would forever remain, nothing I had felt with Edward even came close to the way I felt for Aro Volturi.

I wrapped my hand behind his neck, threading my fingers through the silky hair there as I pulled him toward me and kissed him. As he clutched me to him and passionately returned my kiss I decided that I'd had enough of playing games, I wanted to bear my soul to this man and so withdrew my shields completely; finally letting Aro see every memory I'd ever had.

He gasped into my mouth and held me closer, a soft and deep moan left him as he saw my desire for him even from the first moment we had met. He didn't linger on memories of Edward but merely watched and discarded them quickly, searching for more of our time together. I let him sift through every moment we'd had together, every touch or glance from my perspective.

When he finally withdrew his eyes shone with emotion "Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it must have been difficult for you."

I rolled my shoulders in a shrug as I stroked my fingers over the expensive material of his jacket shoulder. "Not really, I wanted to. I don't want to hold back any more Aro, enough time has passed us by."

He nodded in agreement but didn't speak, apparently content to just hold me and look me over. I lost track of time as he held me and decided to just enjoy the moment and the feeling of being wrapped in his strong embrace. All too soon a throat cleared behind us and I looked over Aro's shoulder to see the blushing waitress trying to politely usher us out. It was then that I realised we were the only ones left and that they had been waiting to come in to clean.

Aro sighed sadly and I too felt the regret that this moment had to come to an end. "Come my love, let us return home."

In a daze I stood and took his hand as he led me down the stairs, his sleek hair shining in the soft light. All I could hear were the words 'my love' echoing around my mind, ok so it wasn't quite a declaration of love, but he had said it so casually, like it was just a term of endearment.

I was still dazed when the car rolled to a halt outside the entrance to the Volturi castle, I couldn't even remember getting into the vehicle in the first place. Aro quickly exited and reappeared around the other side to open my passenger door, he held out his hand to help me from the car and I took it and stood gracefully.

"Thank you." I murmured, holding onto his arm as he led me through the doors and towards the elevator.

"Are you quite all right dearest? You have been very quiet since the Opera." Aro asked, concern tinging his curious tone.

"Mm?" I said, finally looking at him as we stepped into the metal box and he pressed the correct buttons. "Yes, i'm alright… Just surprised." I admitted, forcing myself to be honest with him.

"Oh?" He asked, quirking one black eyebrow. "Surprised at what, dare I ask?"

He really was totally oblivious, I realised. "You called me…"

"My love?" He repeated, stepping closer to me and cradling my face in his hand. "Isabella, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you in the thoughts of others, since I heard your panicked little heartbeat and smelled your beautiful blood. I will not hide that any longer. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head and felt my chest ache where my heart should be pounding in excitement tinged with fear. "I just wasn't expecting you to."

"You weren't expecting me to love you?" He repeated disbelievingly. "Little one how could I not? Your very soul calls to mine, as though we were once whole and have been split into two. I have been searching for you for three millennia, sei la mia anima gemella." His soft italian accent made my stomach swoop and I pulled him to me yet again, grateful that I no longer had the need to breathe and therefore didn't have to break away from his lips as he pressed me against the wall.

I vaguely heard the doors of the elevator open through the haze of desire that covered my vision, I smirked wickedly as I hit Aro with the full force of my emotion and he let out a low growl and pushed against me harder.

"You are playing a dangerous game, my love." He whispered into my ear, his voice sounded strained and I couldn't help but grin with pride. I was the one shattering the self control of the most powerful Vampire on earth and that in itself made me feel powerful.

"What if i'm not playing a game?" I gasped as he bit my neck sharply sending shockwaves of desire right to my core.

He suddenly pulled away and looked at me seriously, all playfulness gone from his eyes as he picked me up easily in his arms and ran so fluidly away from the elevator it felt like we were flying. At first I thought we were heading to his bedroom, his or mine I didn't particularly care, but then he veered off in the opposite direction, out into the gardens. He finally stopped before the large stone fountain where the water trickled softly and glowed silver in the moonlight.

I frowned at him as he put me down and met my gaze with so much restrained passion that a lump formed in my throat. "Aro, what are we doing outside?" I asked, confusion beginning to overtake my desire as I looked around us. I absently noted that the gardens truly were beautiful at night.

"Isabella." Aro breathed, his voice strong and deep and yet there was a timbre to it that worried me, it sounded like fear but surely not. What did Aro Volturi have to fear? "My love…"

Suddenly I felt like my heart was leaping into my throat as realisation flooded me like a light switch being turned on. I swallowed thickly as Aro dropped gracefully to one knee and took my hand in his, his beautiful eyes held mine and I could see nerves were making him doubt himself but he continued nonetheless.

"I have lived for over three thousand years without you by my side and now that I have you, I will do my utmost to keep you. I can't live without you Isabella, 35 years away from you were agony enough and it is entirely selfish of me but I refuse to lose you again. Will you do me the honour of staying by my side for eternity and becoming my wife?"

_A/N: Dun dun duuuun. So, thoughts? Also this story has been nominated at nighttimerainawards dot blogspot dot com for best __Bella/Volturi Membe__r fanfiction. Voting begins on the 19th of may if you're interested in supporting this fanfiction. Thank you to all those that read and review._


	37. Chapter 37

I froze and knew that if my heart hadn't already been silent it would have stopped in that moment, I felt a lump rise in my throat as I looked down at this beautiful, powerful man kneeling before me. I'd never given marriage much thought before, except to acknowledge that It wasn't something I wanted, after all I'd been witness to Renee and Charlie's marriage fall apart, I had been one of the casualties. But as I thought this, a small part of me cried out that marriage with Aro would be different, it really would be forever.

I had acknowledged during my years away that I didn't want to spent eternity with anyone else, he was all that anchored me. But was marriage really necessary when we lived forever?

I knew that Aro came from a different time and this was the ultimate gesture of his love, I understood that but the independent 'still human' part of me cried that I was too young, that It was too soon… But I would never get any older and the years would pass regardless if I agreed to marry him or not.

All of these thoughts sped through my mind in less then a second and I made a decision based on the simple fact that I never planned to leave his side again.

"Yes." I smiled and nodded as Aro beamed up at me before snatching me up in his arms and laughing, his strong grip ensured I couldn't wriggle free even if i'd wanted to.

When he finally placed me on the floor he produced a ring from his pocket, I looked up at him in surprise as he took my hand. I had presumed this was a spur of the moment proposal, but apparently he had been planning it. The ring was beautiful, a circular cut diamond sat in the centre with more diamonds than I could count surrounding it, embedded in the white gold of the band which wound around itself like a vine. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what my friends reactions to such ring would be; Jess would probably be green with envy. Then I felt a moment of sadness as I realised Jess was middle aged now, probably with kids and a wedding ring of her own.

"You know i'm starting to doubt this whole powerful, fearless leader thing you had going on." I teased Aro to bring myself away from my morbid thoughts as he brought my hand up to his lips to kiss my ring finger.

"Hmm, only with you dearest." He gazed into my eyes openly as he spoke and I knew he was telling the truth. No one else would see him this way and for that I felt privileged and pleased. I enjoyed seeing his power and it wouldn't feel right for him to switch from being the powerful and feared leader of the Volturi to the opposite… That was the part of him I fell in love with first.

I smiled back at him and gripped his hand in mine, before spinning and running with all of my speed back toward the castle. I had wanted Aro Volturi for too long to wait another moment. Once we reached his room our movements were so fast that even I could barely keep up. One moment he was kissing my neck, the next I was stripping his shirt off, I was just about to reach the buckle of his expensive belt when he used his superior strength the pin me against the wall.

My chest was heaving, probably purely out of habit whilst his was entirely still. I ceased breathing, not enjoying the lack of composure I was exhibiting in the face of his control.

"What?" I panted breathlessly, my eyes raised to his in question.

"Isabella." He whispered longingly, nuzzling my cheek and placing featherlight kisses along my jaw. Suddenly realisation dawned on me and I groaned in frustration.

"Tell me you're not worried for my virtue." I said hopefully.

Aro huffed out a short laugh, his breath ghosted over the skin of my shoulder. "Hardly my love, but you must understand-"

I cut him off mid sentence. "That you come from a different time where you need to be married to a woman before sleeping with her. Yadda yadda yadda." I rolled my eyes in frustration.

Aro growled and pushed me further into the wall, I heard the stone cracking under the force and looked up startled into his crimson eyes. "Do not mock me." He said softly, his tone was deadly. "I am not a noble gentleman from a fairytale Isabella, I will quite happily bed you before we are married. I was merely going to warn you that our species and my age mean a certain… stamina is required to maintain the longevity necessary to sate to bond we will be sealing. After this you really will belong to be for eternity."

I could only stare at him feeling stunned. Apparently all Vampires weren't as… restrained as Edward Cullen.

"Oh." Was all I could manage and Aro laughed richly and lifted me into his arms before laying me down upon the soft sheets with surprising gentleness.

I now took the time to appreciate his body as he bent over me, his chest was defined and muscular, his shoulders were broad and hair trailed from his bellybutton downward to disappear behind his belt. My mouth filled with venom which I quickly swallowed as I gazed wantonly upon his beauty. I ran my fingers across his shoulders and chest, feeling the hard unyielding skin beneath my fingers, I was so engrossed in his beauty that I didn't notice the positioning of his own hands till a loud ripping noise echoed around the high ceilinged room. I squealed in indignation as I looked down at my beautiful dress, which had quite literally been torn in two.

"I liked that dress!" I complained breathlessly as his sleek head dipped toward my collar bone and made its way down my body.

"I'll buy you as many dresses as you like, tesoro mio." He rumbled against my abdomen and I felt my ability to think or speak leave my body as he whispered to me, lovingly in a deep italian accent.

The time passed so quickly it felt like mere minutes, but I had possession enough of my mental faculties to know it must have been much longer. I was also aware enough to realise that no one was disturbing us, quite deliberately. Which meant that every vampire in the castle knew what we were getting up to, In my human life that thought would have embarrassed me but not anymore.

Days must have passed us by but the moment that our bond fully cemented we both felt it, it felt like a sudden rush of emotion within my chest and that feeling increased the closer I was to Aro. His own heavy breathing showed that he too felt the same thing, and he gathered me up into his arms and held me close.

"Now we are bonded for eternity, my love. Nothing will take you from me." His voice was as rich and controlled as it had been days ago when we began. I didn't bother to answer him, just moved closer and laid my head upon his chest to rest. As I closed my eyes I couldn't restrain the smirk that curved my mouth at the thought of Talia's reaction upon learning that I would be Mrs Aro Volturi.


	38. Chapter 38

I stood in the large throne room feeling like all eyes were on me as I tried to stop the smile that stretched my cheeks, but was failing miserably. My gaze shifted across the room to land on the very reason that I couldn't suppress my glee from outwardly manifesting. His eyes moved almost immediately to meet mine and a deliciously sinful smirk curved his beautiful mouth as he winked at me once, before returning his gaze to the people gathered before him.

We had barely made it out of his room, but we both knew he had duties and responsibilities to return to, no matter how much we wanted to shut the outside world out and remain in that room for eternity.

"Ugh, get a room will you." Jane murmured from somewhere behind my left shoulder. Surprisingly her attitude toward me had improved significantly after Aro's proposal and I didn't take the time to question why, but appreciated it nonetheless.

"We did." I reminded her, grinning widely as Alec stifled a snort of amusement. "_Repeatedly.__"_ I emphasised the word whilst I whispered it, fully aware that Aro was listening in on our conversation. I could tell from the expression of forced politeness on his handsome features that he had tuned out long ago to the begging of the human before him and was instead seeking other forms of entertainment.

"That's so disgusting, if I could vomit I would." Though her words would have previously been laced with real venom, there was none there any longer. Instead a tint of amusement lilted her tone.

"I would advise that you vacate the castle then tonight." I said nonchalantly, my eyes on my fiancé the whole time. "Because I plan on thoroughly ravishing him." I watched as Aro shifted in his throne and my smile widened, I was getting to him.

"Noted." Alec finally joined in the conversation having subdued his laughter enough to talk properly. "Thanks for the forewarning."

I looked to my right and smirked at him in good humour. "You're welcome."

"My friends." Aro's voice drew my attention away from the siblings behind me, apparently during our conversation the human had been dealt with and he now stood facing the congregation before him. Only then did I fully notice that every Vampire in Volterra was stood in the room, more even than those that lived with us within the castle. I admired his strong shoulders and the way his sleek hair shone in the light as Aro turned and clasped his strong, pale hands in front of him. "I have brought you all here today to make an announcement." HIs smile was as wide as mine had been though this one seemed borne of true happiness, unlike the grin I had seen from him at our first meeting; that one had held naught but madness. "Though many of you will already be aware, I felt it only proper to announce to you all, my family and friends, that I proposed marriage to Isabella last night."

Every head in the room swivelled in my direction, but I only had eyes for Aro as he looked down at me, his gaze soft with adoration. He held his hand out to me and I approached him without hesitation, sliding my hand in his and tingling at the anticipation his touch sent through me.

"And fortunately, she accepted." Mirth coloured his tone as he lifted my hand to his lips as he held my gaze under hooded eyelids and kissed my knuckles reverently.

I almost jumped as Caius and Marcus stood and began to clap, I met their gazes in turn feeling shocked to discover only approval in their eyes. The rest of the Vampires gathered joined in, the sound rang out around the room and I couldn't help it as a small laugh bubbled up from my throat. I couldn't ever remember being this happy.

"There isn't yet a date set for the Wedding." Aro continued, still holding my hand tightly in his grasp. "But I will leave that decision up to my beautiful bride. Do make sure you take it upon yourselves to suggest dates to Isabella… The sooner the better." He hinted, smirking at me as I squeezed his hand in reprimand.

That had been one of our agreements, that he let me decide a date. I should have known however that the leader of the Volturi wouldn't lay down and accept that and would instead use any power available to him to coerce me… In this case it was a legion full of Vampires all wanting to please him.

"You're all free to leave now, thank you for your kind attention." I watched as the Vampires in the room collectively bowed their heads to Aro before flitting away as quickly as they had arrived. It still stunned me to see the respect and adoration many of our race held for him.

Aro turned to me and raised his hand to hold my chin within his pale fingers. "Now, what would you like to do today my love?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, feeling incredulous. "You're not busy today?"

He smiled and stepped closer to me, his hand moved to my waist where he pulled me flush against his body. "Not if you do not wish me to be."

I gaped at him, momentarily surprised as my eyes moved to Marcus and Caius, both of whom were doing their very best to look busy rummaging through the books that sat on the large, long table to the side of the room. "I would not be a very good wife if I were to drag you away from your duties."

I turned back to Aro as he groaned and leant his head against mine. "Say you'll marry me." He whispered, his lips caressing mine as he spoke.

"I've already agreed to marry you!" I laughed, shaking my head at him as he pulled me closer.

"Say you'll marry me soon, tonight even!" I could hear the excitement in his voice and so I placed a hand on his neck and filtered my emotions through to him.

"I will marry you." I spoke softly, caressing his skin with my fingertips. "But not tonight, not tomorrow and not even this week." He groaned again, this time in disappointment. "I am not going anywhere Aro, I intend to spend eternity by your side; marriage won't change that. We will plan it all properly. I only intend on marrying once after all."

He sighed and placed a kiss upon my forehead. "You are right, of course. I am getting carried away. Take all the time you need, little one."

I took a step back from him and smiled gently. "I will begin planning whilst you… Do whatever it is that you do." I smirked cheekily as he rose an eyebrow at me. "Then once you are finished we can spend some time together."

"Already you are dictating to me." He said, amusement coating his tone. "How I am looking forward to our first argument."

I laughed at him as I turned on my heel toward the door. "I have no doubt that I will be right and you will be wrong. If you accept that now it may save us time in the future."

As I walked out of the door I heard Caius speak to Aro, his quiet voice indicating that he didn't want me to hear. "You'll soon be glad of your immortality brother. As a human you wouldn't stand a chance keeping up with that little hellion, you would have suffered cardiac arrest on your honeymoon i'm sure of it."

"Why Brother mine, is that jealousy I hear in your tone?" Aro asked, his voice was full of smug superiority and I rolled my eyes. They really were like children sometimes.

"Enough, we have work to do." Marcus finally cut in, his droning and dispassionate voice seemed to bring them back to their senses as I heard the pages of books being turned before I was out of hearing range.

I decided to find Jane, after all I really did have a wedding to plan and if her behaviour at the ball was anything to go by, she would be the best person to help me. I didn't know the first thing about weddings.

_A/N: Please don't forget to review, I love knowing your thoughts. I have begun another Aro/Bella story called Yours Eternally as ECS will soon be coming to an end and I can't quite let go of the pairing just yet, feel free to head over to my page and give it a read if you haven't already._


	39. Chapter 39

**I know, I know it's been a while. Forgive me. I always find it difficult to bring my stories to their inevitable close and this is the second to last chapter.**

**My other story 'Yours Eternally', also Bella/Aro has been nominated at blackvelvetawards . blogspot . co . uk (remove spaces and select web view if on a mobile device) and I would appreciate it so much if you would perhaps go and vote for me in the 3 categories that it is nominated in. If you haven't read YE yet I urge you to do so.**

I made my way through the familiar corridors, absent-mindedly toying with the ring on my left hand with a soft smile tugging away at the corner of my mouth no matter how I tried to suppress it. So consumed was I in thoughts of Aro and our engagement that I didn't notice the tall, male vampire striding toward me until I almost walked into him.

He grinned at me in a familiar boyish manner and ran a hand through his sandy hair. "It's good to see you again Bella, how are you?"

"Demetri!" I exclaimed in surprised delight, a genuine smile lighting up my face. "I was wondering where you were hiding. I am well, thank you. How are you? I'm so sorry I haven't had chance to speak with you."

He held up his hand, not to interrupt me but merely to stall the awkward conversation that we both sensed was about to take place. "Please Bella, you don't need to apologise. _For anything._" He gazed intently into my eyes, trying to convey his understanding and save us both from the moment we were dreading.

I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. For a long time I had regretted getting Demetri entangled in my complicated relationship with Aro, I had hoped he wasn't punished for his involvement with me.

"Thank you Demetri, you have no idea how good it is to hear that. Friends?" I asked, extending a hand to him and smiling, though I still wasn't sure my offer would be accepted.

"I would be honoured to be counted among your friends." He said and pulled me into a warm embrace. He let go of me swiftly, not making me feel uncomfortable in any way, for which I was grateful. "Where are you headed? Perhaps I could accompany you?"

I opened my mouth to reply, before a thought occurred to me and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. At the look on my face Demetri shifted nervously, telling me what I needed to know without speaking. "Aro put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Not to speaking with you or resolving things…" His voice trailed off as did his eyes as he tried to avoid my gaze.

"But he did ask you to follow me around. Does the man seriously believe that I need a guard?" I knew disbelief was written plainly across my face and Demetri blinked, clearly somewhat confused.

"I think he just worries that someone may wish to harm you to get to him." Demetri's attempt at calming me only infuriated me further and I turned on my heel, my hair flicking out behind me as I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me, back to the throne room.

Demetri's eyes flicked from me to the corridor and clearly noting the determined, yet angry look on my face; tried to talk me out of what I was intending on doing. "Bella this isn't a good idea, we shouldn't interrupt them. He'll be furious."

I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "So? I'm furious with being treated like a child. I don't need protection. I survived 35 years on my own protecting myself and my father from even the Volturi, I do not need coddling now. I will not be cowed by Aro Volturi's anger any longer Demetri, I'm sorry but that Bella is long gone."

He gaped at me open mouthed for a moment and I took my chance whilst he was stunned to drag him the rest of the way through the large double doors I had only just left, they banged loudly against the stone wall and the noise caused all three men to look over.

Caius wore an expression of excited glee, in his own twisted kind of way. I could see he was eager to know how this situation would progress. Marcus merely placed his book down and let his bored gaze drift between myself and Demetri; whose arm was still firmly in my grip, and Aro who had quickly returned to looking at his book.

"_Aro_." I growled at him, trying not to let his feigned ignorance rile me but knowing that my efforts would be in vain.

"Yes dearest one, did you perhaps forget something?" His tone was innocent and previously I would have doubted Demetri's word. Now however I knew better, now I knew Aro Volturi.

"Did _you_?" I shot back, shoving Demetri forward with a little more vigour than I had intended. I shot him a brief look of apology before I turned to face Aro again who had dropped his act and was now moving toward me gracefully.

"Now Isabella, there is no need to lose your temper." His voice tried to soothe me but instead I just quirked an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest, staring him down without the slightest hesitation.

"I will say this once, Aro Volturi and only once so listen well." Something flashed within his eyes but it was gone too quickly before I could interpret it, I could however see his brothers leaning forward with different levels of interest. "I. Do. Not. Need. Protecting. Do you understand? I kept myself hidden from all of you for 35 years, whilst starving and weak might I add. I could destroy this entire coven without even needing to move. An army of vampiric kidnappers could descend en masse upon Volterra and still; none would lay a finger on me unless I wished it. I will not be treated like a china doll, if there is anyone that needs protecting, _dearest; _it is you."

"I do not doubt it Isabella." His voice was warm and rich and shone with pride and wonder. Which was something I hadn't entirely expected. I glanced up at the thrones to see Caius looking as confused as I felt, whilst Marcus merely wore an indulgent smile.

"You are magnificent when you are angry." Aro stated, folding his powerful arms as if he were trying to stop himself from reaching out to me.

"Don't divert the subject Aro. I believe Demetri would better serve protecting the leaders of our race, rather than following me around redundantly."

"Or being dragged around as the case may be. Are you sure he's up to the task of protecting anyone Aro?" Caius's mocking voice echoed down, entertainment lacing his very tone.

"I would like to see you resist going anywhere Isabella wished to take you Caius." Aro called back, humour colouring his voice as he nodded at Demetri, giving him leave to go. Demetri didn't wait to be dismissed twice and disappeared with remarkable speed.

"I apologise, Isabella." Aro continued, his hands held out in front of him palm up in supplication. "You are of course, correct. I fear losing you again so intensely that I let my fear cloud my judgement and as such merely sent Demetri to put my own mind at rest. Of course I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself."

I observed him carefully before I nodded, accepting the apology and sniffing disapprovingly once before I replied. "See that it doesn't happen again."

A spark of humour lit his eyes and his mouth twitched upward in amusement. "I will endeavour to ensure that it doesn't, my love."

"Then I shall let you continue with your work and proceed with the rest of my day without being _followed_. I would ask for your word on that Aro." I stepped toward him and placed my hands on my hips, intently aware that I was lecturing the most powerful vampire known to exist.

He too stepped toward me and ran his fingers down my cheek and across my mouth, his eyes sparked with desire and I felt myself tremble at his touch. "I promise, Isabella."

I nodded once, aware that my lips brushed his fingers as I did so. I cleared my throat, trying to gather the last shreds of my anger and confidence so that I retained the upper ground but as he stepped toward me and pulled me flush again him, I realised I had been beaten.

"I will make you pay for embarrassing me in front of a member of my guard Isabella." His voice promised retribution of the most delicious kind and I felt my knees weaken beneath me.

"I will look forward to it, master." I slipped back into his old title, aware that it felt natural to me when his aura screamed dominance. Also noting the happy coincidence that it seemed to unravel him to hear her speak in such a way.

A throat cleared rather loudly in the background and I stepped away from Aro and took my leave, aware that if I didn't he would end up taking me there against the wall and I would have been only too happy to oblige.

—

"So what exactly is it you want?" Jane asked not unkindly, after I had sought her out as I had originally intended to do, prior to my confrontation with Aro.

"That's just it Jane, I don't know! I never planned for this moment, to be honest I never thought it would happen. Help me, please." I begged, practically pulling on my hair as I looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Goodness Bella, anyone would think you were headed to the gallows, not the altar!" She laughed, mirth making her ruby eyes sparkle.

And thus ensued hours of conversation, as it turned out Jane _had_ planned for this moment and had so many ideas and questions that I wanted to hand control over to her and merely turn up on the day; in fact I asked her as much and she scowled in good humour.

"If this is your way of asking me to be your Maid of Honour, then I accept; as tactless as it was."

My eyes lit up as I stood quickly. "Yes! A Maid of Honour, thats precisely what I need! Would you Jane, please?"

"If it stops you panicking so much then yes I will. Calm down Bella I will arrange everything, all you have to do is say yes or no to a few things, okay?" Her hand touched mine briefly and I felt relief sag my shoulders as I smiled at her gently, now lacking the crazy undignified panic that had previously encompassed me.

"I'm sorry Jane, thank you so much, truly."

She merely waved my apology away and began laying multiple bridal magazines out before me. Whilst I was relieved at not having to do this alone I still leant back to look at the overwhelming amount of glossy paper before me with anxiety.

The sooner I began, the sooner I could escape and leave the planning to Jane.

**Please review and leave some love, the chapter following this will be the last so I would love to read your thoughts.**

**Don't forget to visit blackvelvetawards . blogspot . co . uk and vote for my other Aro/Bella story 'Yours Eternally'.**

**Thank you my friends,**

**I love you all! x**


	40. Chapter 40

**My thanks go to the author and creator of this world and the characters within it, I own nothing and thank her for letting me play with them a little. **

_A year later._

Today is my wedding day. Today is my wedding day. Oh my god. Today is my wedding day. I'm getting married. I'm going to be someones wife. Forever.

These thoughts span through my head and I felt my knees weaken beneath me and decided it was probably a good idea if I sat down before the decision was taken from me. I breathed in the beautiful, crisp summer air to calm my nerves and taste the world around me on my tongue. As I felt the panic recede I looked up to observe my surroundings.

I was sat in a clearing within the woods that surrounded the sprawling Volterra estate, the sun beat down upon my skin making it glitter like a thousand diamonds. Thankfully whilst on Volturi land, I didn't have to hide for there was no risk of being seen and so I wore a delicate sundress; my shoulders, arms and legs were exposed to the light and it felt wonderful on my skin.

Delicate ivory chairs sat in perfect identical rows which felt like they went on forever, contrasting red sashes of the smoothest silk were tied around each chair, adding a touch of the Volturi colors to the scene. I didn't mind though, I was proud to be a part of their coven. Between the rows of chairs, draped upon the ground was the aisle; a wonderfully soft and luxurious white material that felt far too expensive to be laying on the forest floor.

At the head of the aisle was the altar, a large pillar also in white with the most beautifully ornate carvings that I had ever seen. Jane had it specially crafted by hand with a depiction of our wedding scene and the ancient Volturi words written in a long dead language. Apparently it was to be a monument of the occasion. I had let Jane loose with her frivolity, after all Aro had assured me money was no object and whilst I may not have chosen many of the expensive, designer adornments I appreciated them nonetheless. Jane really did have wonderful taste and the setting looked beautiful, tasteful and elegant.

I could hardly believe I had made it to this moment and yet at the same time found it remarkable I had managed to postpone it for so long. Aro had been adamant he wanted to marry me as soon as possible, but I had wanted time first to appreciate our newly fledged equal relationship before I tied myself to him forever. It had been a wonderful year and he had grown so much, his humanity returning to him little by little every day. Whilst he was still feared and respected he also knew forgiveness, kindness and empathy. The insanity that had lingered on the edge of his gaze had now all but vanished, except perhaps in only the most dire of situations.

I didn't think i'd ever been happier.

But that didn't stop me from panicking.

—

"You look beautiful Bella." Jane whispered as she stared at me in the mirror, her expression a little awestruck.

"You've done an amazing job Jane. Everything is perfect." I felt a genuine rush of affection for the girl that had become my closest friend in Volterra, especially over the last year; as I looked between her and myself through the reflective surface.

I ran my perfectly manicured hands down over the fine, delicate lace of my dress. It had been handmade, Jane insisted on nothing less and hid the price of it from me with tenacious determination. I still struggled to understand how they had created a dress that was whiter than my skin tone, especially now in my Vampire form; but they had managed it. The color was so pure and beautiful that I was sure that once I was stood in the sunlight it would shine just as my skin did.

By the request of my future husband I had forgone a veil, he strongly disliked the idea of my face being covered as I walked toward him and so I had acquiesced to appease him. My deep chocolate colored curls laid upon my shoulders, free of restraints; again at Aro's request and it contrasted perfectly against my skin and dress. I actually felt as beautiful as Jane had tried to tell me I was.

"He's going to fall in love with you all over again." Jane breathed, her crimson eyes scouring every detail of my face.

If I could have blushed I was sure I would have, for now though my own maroon eyes took in the vision that was reflected back at me.

"Here, the final touch." Jane handed me a small bouquet of flowers, deep red and perfect white. The Volturi touch was everywhere and it made me smile to see it, then suddenly something occurred to me.

"Jane…?" My voice must have wavered for her eyes suddenly darted to mine, panic beginning to edge into her gaze; surely at the thought of me running out on my own wedding. I laughed at her and shook my head. "Don't look so panicked, I just realized something. It is stupid actually and I can't believe I never asked before."

Her shoulders and face relaxed in relief and I smiled at her in good humor. She waved her hand at me and rolled her eyes, signaling for me to continue.

"Does Aro even _have_ a surname? What will I be when we marry?" I felt stupid saying it and Jane didn't help matters when she smirked condescendingly before I shot her a look of warning.

"I'm sorry, it is a good question." She stepped up behind me and began faffing needlessly with my hair. "He didn't have a surname when he was human, it was so long ago that I doubt surnames existed. He adopted the surname Volturi along with Marcus and Caius when they became Vampires and began this coven."

"Oh… That makes sense I guess." I nodded absentmindedly sounding out my new name in my head before suddenly Jane was declaring me ready and leading me to the doors of the beautiful marquee she had hired specifically for the bridal party to get ready in.

A small flock of butterflies took flight somewhere in my abdomen for a moment before they suddenly calmed. I was ready for this, Aro was my mate and there was no other I would rather spend eternity with. As Jane pulled back the curtain and I heard the orchestra begin to play I took a brief moment to mourn the loss of my mother and father before they could witness this day.

I had chosen to walk down the aisle alone, knowing that no one could ever take Charlie's place. So out of respect I would keep his place at my side empty and imagine he was there to walk me to Aro, to hand my back to him after taking me from his grasp for so long.

I stepped out from the curtain and waited, listening for the cue Jane had told me several times I had to wait for before I began walking. It signaled that the aisle was clear and that our friends and family were stood, waiting for me to make my entrance; I suppressed my shudder at the thought of being the centre of everyones attention.

Suddenly a hush fell and I knew it was time to go. My legs felt like lead and jelly all at the same time and I was so focussed on putting one foot in front of the other and ensuring my gown and beautiful shoes didn't get caught up, that I looked up in surprise when a gasp echoed out across the congregation. I was met with hundreds of eyes all looking at me like I was an angel that had descended from heaven, though among the current company a fallen angel was perhaps more apt a description.

I smiled softly, feeling nerves reappear at the heavy stares of every single person in the clearing. The sun shone brightly upon us all, and whilst there was a sea of faces all glistening like drops of early morning dew lay upon their skin, something else drew my eyes forward.

There he stood.

How foolish I was for believing I would be the most breathtaking one here.

He was so beautiful that I felt frozen to the spot, though my legs surely carried me closer to him for he smiled at me with such adoration and wonder that I was helpless not to follow him to the ends of the very earth. His suit fit him perfectly, showcasing his broad shoulders and chest, the midnight black the very same shade as his hair, which was sleekly clipped back out of his face. The burgundy color of his eyes matched that of the cravat he was wearing so perfectly, I was sure it was another of Jane's handmade creations.

Before I knew what had happened I was before him, so enthralled by him was I that the hundreds of people surrounding us faded out into nothing. The words I repeated seemed hazy and distant as I gazed into his eyes and let the caress of his thumb on the back of my hand keep me here, in this moment.

Almost too quickly and yet not quickly enough he stepped toward me. I had a vague notion of having repeated 'I do' and released what was next as he raised his hand to my face and used the other to pull me by the waist flush against his body.

"_My Isabella._" He whispered, his accent thick with emotion and my eyelids fluttered closed without my permission at the lust he ignited within me. Finally, his lips met mine and the crowd cheered around us, he was mine and I was his.

Finally.

Our forever could truly begin.

_**Finite**_

**Authors note: This is the end, my friends. Thank you so much for coming on this incredible journey with me and I hope I did this story justice with the ending. I found it supremely difficult to close this off but as I have said before my Aro/Bella ship doesn't sink here but continues on over in 'Yours Eternally'. **

**Please do leave a review, it will help ease the pain of letting this story finally come to a close. Thank you for reading. **

**SLL **


End file.
